It Started With An Elevator
by Hieirulesall
Summary: When Zhou Yu and Lu Xun invent an elevator, it brings the other kingdoms to Wu to see it. Rivalries abound with the lead strategists of each kingdom. Can time spent around Zhuge Liang help Zhou Yu to get over his hatred of the other man?ZY/ZL Warning:yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hello, here's my latest story. It's my second DW one, but the other's a one-shot. The first chapters of this may be a bit short and/or weird, but it'll get better, I promise...I hope it'll get better at least.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. I wish I did and if it was possible to steal the people I would, but sadly they all died long ago ((goes and cries))

Anyyyyyyyways, here it is:

Chapter 1

((in Wu))

Gan Ning was walking along when Ling Tong called out to him. "Hey, pirate!"

"What do you want now?"

"Sun Ce just sent me to tell anyone I could find that they've installed an 'elevator' in the castle."

"What in the name of Wu is an 'eletator'!" Gan Ning asked.

"How should I know! He said something about making it so you don't have to walk up and down stairs. It's in the hallway next to the main entrance to the castle." And with that Ling Tong walked of.

So Gan Ning went to see the elevator. After all, thought the lazy pirate, if it saved him from walking up and down the stupid millions of stairs in the Wu castle it must be helpful.

Eventually he came upon what seemed to be an oddly decorated door that he knew hadn't been there before. He pressed a button that seemed to admit an odd glow. There was a random beep that came from out of nowhere and the door opened.

Zhou Yu was standing in the center as if waiting for something.

"Hello, Gan Ning are you going to go for a ride too?" he asked.

"Yeah." Walking inside Gan Ning looked around. "So what does this thing do?"

"Well, it uses a series of chains and connectors to pull this compartment. The physics behind it are amazing, you see…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but how do I make it go?"

"Just press on of those buttons," Zhou Yu said, pointing to the many glowing buttons on one wall.

"Ooh," Gan Ning pressed a random button and nearly had a heart attack as the thing started to move. He couldn't see it moving, but it was as if it were pulling him somewhere.

What if it got stuck along the way! He thought frantically. What if I never get out of here again! What if it's really a monster and it is trying to eat us!

Zhou Yu seemed to notice that Gan Ning breath was quickly speeding up. "I've been on this over one hundred times, Gan Ning and nothing has happened. I did create it, I would know."

"Well, alright." Gan Ning took on a haughty pose. Him, afraid of some moving box? That was just stupid and crazy.

"So how long will this take?" Gan Ning asked.

"We should be there in a few sec-" there was what sounded like a crash and then a grinding sound.

"What was that!" Gan Ning asked angrily.

"I'm not quite sure…" Zhou Yu said calmly. He walked over to a box that was attached to the wall next to the buttons. Opening it up he started to fiddle around with things.

Gan Ning couldn't see what he was doing, but he was starting to get a bad feeling. The grinding got louder and he suddenly wondered if maybe the thing was trying to eat them. Zhou Yu could be pretty weird sometimes, he could be remaining calm because he thought this was interesting or something.

Suddenly the elevator gave a lurch and shot upward before coming to a complete stop that sent Gan Ning rocketing upwards. As he crashed into the floor the elevator gave a huge shake.

"Apparently, that wasn't correct," Zhou Yu muttered, seemingly unaffected by the jolt of the elevator.

"You think! Could we hurry this up a bit Zhou Yu?" Gan Ning asked. He was getting freaked out now. As the elevator rocked from his crash he started to shake.

"Maybe this…" Zhou Yu muttered. Suddenly the elevator gave another lurch, straight downwards this time. Stopping abruptly it headed upwards again.

Gan Ning, who had fallen to the floor, couldn't bring himself to get up. Now he was thoroughly freaked out. This thing was evil!

The elevator seemed content to continue with this jolting as it went up and down rapidly. Throughout this Zhou Yu stood calmly in front of the box as if this happened all the time. The elevator gave a final lurch then stopped.

Gan Ning was hyperventilating on the floor and was shaking uncontrollably. He was going to die in here, he knew it. No heroic death, no battle, killed by an evil demonic, human-eating, elevator!

"Ahh, here we go," Zhou Yu said. Pressing a button on the wall the elevator glided slowly up until it stopped. The door opened and before Zhou Yu even looked up, Gan Ning was out the door and running away. "I thought that was rather enjoyable," he said to himself with an air of one who is incredibly confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, thank you very muchto the two people who reviewed. These first couple of chapters probably won't be that long, but the later ones get to be a bit longer. I have the next few chapters already written up, so people if you want them up soon then please review. Only like two to four reviews and I'll put the next one up.

Chapter 2

(more Wu)

"No! I don't wanna!" was the very distressed cry.

"C'mon Lu Xun!" Sun Ce growled as he held onto one of Lu Xun's arms and helped drag him towards the elevator.

"You helped build it!" Ling Tong told him while pulling on his other arm.

"That doesn't mean I trust it! It's a screaming metal death trap! You heard what it did to Gan Ning!" Lu screamed as he struggled to get away.

"C'mon, Zhou Yu swears it's fixed now."

Apparently Ling Tong and Sun Ce had made it their responsibility to make sure everyone tried out the elevator. Normally Ling Tong would have done this with Gan Ning, but since the other day when the elevator had malfunctioned, the ex-pirate had refused to go anywhere near the thing. Zhou Yu however almost never left it; he seemed to really enjoy riding on thing.

"Why did you let us ride it if you think it's dangerous?" Sun Ce asked.

"Just because Zhou Yu thinks it's safe doesn't mean I do," Lu Xun said calmly.

"Well, you'll have to get in it sooner or later," Ling Tong told him. They brought him up to the elevator and pressed the button to bring it down. It was there in a matter of seconds.

"C'mon guys!" Lu Xun tried one last time to get away, but didn't manage to before they shoved him inside and pressed the door close button.

"Hey Zhou Yu," Sun Ce greeted his best friend.

"Sun Ce, you've been on this almost as much as I have by now," Zhou Yu said with a slight smile.

"Well, me and Ling Tong thought it was time Lu Xun tried out the thing he helped to build.

"I don't trust this thing," Lu Xun told Zhou Yu while glaring at him.

"But Lu Xun it's perfectly safe. We tested it several times and nothing happened," Zhou Yu told him trying to instill reason.

"Hmpf."

"You just have to ride it from the first floor to the top floor," Ling Tong told him. "That's five floors."

They were at the fourth floor when the elevator 'dinged' and the door opened. Lu Meng got on.

"Well, guess you got lucky, Lu Xun," Sun Ce said.

"I guess I can get to the fifth floor," Lu Xun said. Sun Ce and Ling Tong glanced at each other.

At the fifth floor Sun Ce and Ling Tong left, but Lu Xun refused to get off.

"I thought you hated it," they said.

"Well, I still don't trust it, but I should help Zhou Yu make sure it's still working, since I did help build it," Lu Xun told them.

The elevator rode away and the two looked at each other. This would probably not be good.

(still in Wu)

It soon spread around that neither Lu Xun or Zhou Yu would leave the elevator except at meal times and to sleep. While this meant they were always together, no one thought there was any romance involved. Well, unless they were saying that the two were in love with the elevator itself.

"Personally I think they're nuts," Gan Ning told Ling Tong.

"You're just afraid of it," Ling Tong remarked. "Personally I think it's an awfully convenient way to get around this stupid castle."

"Don't be so lazy," Gan Ning told him.

"Hah! You're calling me lazy?"

The two glared at each other good-naturedly for a few minutes. After a few minutes Gan Ning broke the silence;

"So…now what do you want to do?"

"I know," Ling Tong said sneakily.

"What?"

"Let's go……ride the elevator!"

"Ahh, no not that!" came the shocked shout. "There's no way I'm getting in that thing ever ever again!"

"It was just a joke…"

Hello again. I hope you liked this chapter. And I promise you'll get to see other kingdoms in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, again. I would very much like to thank everyone who reviewed. This chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous two, but it actually has some people that aren't in Wu in it. Yeah for Wei!...and Shu, them too.

Chapter 3

((finally someplace else…Shu))

Pang Tong walked into the library slowly and looked around. He saw who he looking for and walked over to them.

"Hello, Pang Tong," Zhuge Liang mumbled as he flipped through a book.

"I hear those at Wu have a strange new invention."

"Hm…"

"Apparently it's a box-like compartment that can carry people and other things from one floor to another."

"Oh…" Zhuge muttered, still not sounding interested.

"Apparently, Zhou Yu made and designed it. According to the messenger he feels it is the greatest invention of the day and can come in very handy." Pang Tong knew this would get the strategists attention; he could never pass up a chance to show up Zhou Yu and would probably feel he was being out-done. So why had Pang Tong told him this? Well, he was bored and mainly he wanted to see this thing and needed to give Zhuge a reason to go.

"Zhou Yu made it, did he? I'm surprised he could manage such a feet," the strategist commented. "Well, perhaps we should go and see if there's a way to get one in our castle."

"You want to show him what's wrong with it and make a better one," Pang Tong said with amusement in his voice.

"Of course not."

After talking to Liu Bei, the two gathered together several of the generals so that they could go see this 'revolutionary' invention.

((in Wei))

Sima Yi glared at the map in front of him. It was purposely making it difficult for his future plans to work! Well, so the map couldn't help what the landscape was, but it could at least give him an answer.

"Useless piece of junk," Sima Yi muttered. He would have torn the map up if it weren't the best and most up-to-date map he had of said area. Instead he grabbed an old map and shredded it before leaving the study.

His plans would obviously have to wait. Suddenly a familiar voice called out his name. Shuddering in dread Sima Yi turned around to face Zhang He.

"Ah…greetings Zhang He," Sima Yi said. It wasn't that he didn't like the general, but sometimes Zhang He bothered him and now was one of those times.

"I've been told to tell you that we'll be venturing to Wu within the week," Zhang He said to him in a voice that grated on Sima Yi's nerves whenever he was in a bad mood.

"What! Why!" he snapped.

"Apparently their strategist has made some sort of new invention. It sounds simply beautiful. My lord Cao Cao wants us to go see what it is as Sun Jian has invited a peace treaty for a short time."

"Cao Cao wants to go see it? Why would he care?"

"Apparently those from Shu are going and our lord doesn't want them to get ahead of us in anything."

"Well, it had better be worth my time."

((back in Wu))

"You invited who!" Zhou Yu cried in aggravation.

"To see what!" Lu Xun also cried.

"I've created a peace treaty of sorts with Liu Bei and Cao Cao so as to show them your wonderful invention," Sun Jian answered.

"You'll allow them into Wu!" Zhou Yu asked incredulously.

"Well, it's not like they'll attack us now, completely in our territory."

"But, but they'll be allowed in the elevator?" Lu Xun asked sadly. "You can't allow those who aren't in Wu into our elevator!"

"Yes, you can't allow _them_ into the elevator," Zhou Yu said, more referring to two certain strategists then the rest.

"Stop it! You're invention is great. They'll be coming," he said firmly.

"But, my elevator," Zhou Yu mumbled.

"Hey, it's mine too!" Lu Xun cried indignantly.

"Calm down you two, the elevator belongs to the whole of Wu and as your lord I'm telling that the people of Wei and Shu will be here." The matter was closed and both Lu Xun and Zhou Yu said before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Even more people reviewed than last time, I'm so happy! Well, here's the next chapter. I promise there will be a lot more of the other kingdoms starting next chapter, though there is more elevator in this one.

Chapter 4

(Wu)

Gan Ning was walking along through a hallway on his way to who-knew-where. It was quiet…too quiet. Everything in the hall was silence

_CRASH_

Which was broken almost immediately.

"Grab him!" "Here!" Gan Ning found three people holding on to him tightly. They were: Ling Tong, Sun Ce, and Sun Shang Xiang.

"What's your problem?" Gan Ning asked calmly.

"Um we…um," Sun Ce mumbled.

"Nice sneak attack," Shang Xiang said sarcastically.

"Well, it's not like you're helping!" Ling Tong told her.

"What're you guys doing?" Gan Ning asked, confused by the insane people around him.

"Well, we're going to take you someplace fun," Ling Tong said.

"O…kay, what've you guys been drinking?"

"Hey!" Shang Xiang whacked him on the head before they started dragging the pirate along.

When Gan Ning realized exactly where they were taking him he started to struggle.

"C'mon, you need to get rid of this stupid fear!" Sun Ce told him as the shoved him along.

"Heck, no! There's absolutely no way in hell you guys are getting me on that thing!"

"Lu Xun said the same thing and he loves it now," Ling Tong told him.

"He helped build it, of course he's crazy enough to think it's safe!"

"Don't be a baby!" Shang Xiang told him. She'd agreed to help Ling Tong and Sun Ce with this mainly because she was bored, but she'd had a feeling it would be entertaining and she was right.

"Besides, our father doesn't want this thing to seem bad when the other kingdoms get here. He figures that if everyone loves this thing-" Sun Ce was cut off.

"Then they'll think we're all crazy!" Gan Ning argued.

But it was to no avail as the three finally shoved him onto the elevator where Zhou Yu and Lu Xun were waiting…well, not really waiting since they'd have been there anyways.

"Hello, Gan Ning. Come to try the elevator again?" Zhou Yu asked calmly, as if he didn't know the pirate had been forced there. In fact he'd known they were going to try and force the pirate on today and found it all rather amusing.

Gan Ning glared and resolved to get back at all of the people in the thing once they were out. Right now he was starting to get very nervous.

"Hey Ling Tong," Lu Xun said.

"What?"

Lu Xun whispered something into his ear and they both grinned. Passing it along to everyone, but Gan Ning Ling, Tong smiled evilly.

"Okay everyone," Lu Xun said. "One…two…three!" They all jumped in the air. As they fell again the elevator shuddered violently.

Gan Ning yelped and turned angrily towards Lu Xun and Ling Tong. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Ling Tong asked. He was about to say something more before the elevator shuddered and grinded to a screeching halt.

Of course having six people jump in an elevator at once probably wasn't a good idea.

"Oops," Lu Xun whispered.

"I think we broke it," Sun Ce said.

"What! That means we can't get out!" Gan Ning shouted. Sang Xiang smacked him which calmed him down immensely.

"My elevator," Zhou Yu whispered. He ran over to the control box and tried many things. "My…poor, poor…elevator."

"Don't worry guys, we'll fix it," Ling Tong told them. "Besides we only just got stuck, there are many more things we could try…'

Zhou Yu spun around, "YOU BROKE MY ELEVATOR!"

"It's mine too! And we can fix it!" Lu Xun cried.

"Guys SHUT UP!" Shang Xiang shouted. "Why don't we just think, I'm sure there's a way out. We haven't tried everything. Besides we've got two of the smartest people in China, we can find a way out."

"What do you mean 'two of'? Why didn't you say 'the two' smartest?" Zhou Yu asked.

"You think there are people smarter than us?" Lu Xun asked sadly.

"No I…uh!" she groaned and sat down as did everyone, but Zhou Yu and Lu Xun, who were still messing with things in the control box.

Everything was silent for a while before Sun Ce spoke up. "Hey, if we got it stuck be jumping, maybe we can unstuck it by jumping!"

"That's a stupid idea," Ling Tong said.

"No wait, it's brilliant!" Zhou Yu exclaimed. "We can all jump at once and the elevator might start moving again!"

They all got up, except for Gan Ning. "One…two…three!" They all jumped. The elevator seemed to swing for a few minutes before settling again.

"Well, that didn't work, now what?" Lu Xun asked.

There was a collective sigh and they waited to see if an idea struck them.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello peoples. I usually like to wait until I have a few morereviews before I update, and thank you to the one who did, but I'm going away for a few days and won't be able to update this till I'm back so I'll have to do it now. So...um, here it is, this one's a bit longer than the last few.

Chapter 5

Sun Jian sighed, mostly in annoyance as he waited for the people of Wei and Shu to arrive. Why was he annoyed? Because neither Zhou Yu or Lu Xun had been seen for hours. Nor his eldest son for that matter. How would that look to Liu Bei and Cao Cao.

"Are you sure you haven't seen them?" he asked Sun Quan for what was probably the billionth time.

"No father," he answered with a sigh. How could Sun Ce be so irresponsible? He was the heir for crying out loud!

"I haven't either," Huang Gai answered before he could be asked. "Nor has anyone seen Sun Shang Xiang or Ling Tong or Gan Ning."

"They're probably together goofing off," Sun Quan stated.

"But, but they wouldn't do that today, not now!" Sun Jian cried desperately.

Just then there was a group coming over the horizon. The Wu officers recognized the group as those from Shu.

"Well, at least Cao Cao wasn't here first," the eldest Sun muttered. If he had been there would be no end to the torment. At least Liu Bei wouldn't mock him.

"Greetings, Sun Jian," Liu Bei called out.

"It's great to see you, you're looking well," Sun Jian responded.

Liu Bei looked at them inquisitively. "I would have thought there'd be more out here to greet us…"

"Funny thing about that really…"

"Don't tell me they didn't deign it important enough to come," Zhuge Liang said.

"Well, I thought they did…" Sun Jian muttered, very uncomfortable.

There was a shout from behind them and three officers came running up. "Lord Sun Jian we looked we swear we did, but…" Xiao Qiao started.

Da Qiao stopped her by pulling her back.

"We apologize for interrupting," Lu Meng stated for he'd also been sent to find the six missing officers. He whispered into Sun Jian's ear, "We can't find them anywhere sir. One of the servants mentioned seeing Gan Ning by himself about five hours ago, but none of the others or him have been seen since."

"What!" Sun Jian cried. "How can you not find them! Six officers don't just up and-!" he realized that those from Shu were staring at him and he stopped shouting.

"Is everything alright?" Liu Bei asked with a look of true concern on his face. Zhuge Liang and many of the other officers seemed highly amused however.

"Well since I'm sue it's obvious by now," Sun Jian said with a glare at the three newcomers, "We cannot seem to find several of our officers, hence their absence. I assure they will be justly punished for their late arrival."

"If we find them at all," Sun Quan muttered. A glare from his father made him shrug. "Well, did any of you bother checking the elevator?" At the sheepish looks he sighed.

"Well, then maybe we could assume they're there!"

"If they were in the elevator Zhou Yu would have come out by now!" Xiao Qiao said.

"And Sun Ce wouldn't have been absent for this!" Da said.

"Augh," Sun Jian rubbed his hand over his face. "I am terribly sorry about all this. If you'll follow me I'll give you a tour." The people of Shu followed him into the castle grounds.

After taking them to their rooms Sun Jian and the officers that could be found led them around the castle. At last they came to elevator on the top floor, which Sun Jian had saved for last so it could take them down. He pressed a button.

They heard a shout from inside. It took the elevator a little bit longer than usual to get up, but finally it did.

When it opened there was a very interesting sight; the six missing officers were sitting on the floor looking very surprised. Gan Ning was even asleep. Well that explained where the six missing officers had disappeared to.

Sun Jian looked very angry as the five awake officers jumped to their feet. "You've been in here all this time!"

"No, Dad! You see we were just…um…and then the thing…with the…yeah," he stuttered under his father's intense gaze.

Lu Xun was ducking behind Zhou Yu with Shang Xiang and Ling Tong. As Zhou Yu was obviously not that big, they were all clearly visible.

"My Lord, I apologize for this. I did not expect…" he stopped talking as he noticed Zhuge Liang in the background smirking at him. He glared at his rival for a second before staring down.

"What happened?" Sun Jian asked, voice dangerously low.

Zhou Yu seemed disinclined to speak so the look was turned to Sun Ce. "Well, you see dad, we were just on the elevator minding our own business when…" he slowed down and sighed. "Fine! The stupid thing got stuck."

"It's not stupid!" Zhou Yu and Lu Xun cried at once. "Just had to jump didn't you?" Zhou Yu asked. "Hm, let's jump in the air and see what happens!"

"Lu Xun told us to!" Ling Tong cried.

"I didn't think it would break!"

"Enough! You three stay," he said pointing at his son and the two strategists. "You two take Gan Ning and get out of here."

Said two left in a rush. Lu Xun still wouldn't come out from behind Zhou Yu and Sun Ce was edging behind him now as there was more room.

"Come on," Sun Jian led the three and about six of the Shu generals onto the elevator. "Zhou Yu give us a demonstration."

"Yes, my lord. Lu Xun, no jumping this time," he mumbled.

"I swear I didn't know that would happen!"

Zhou Yu explained how the different buttons were for different floors and pressed the one that would take them to bottom floor. As it started Liu Bei seemed rather fearful of the thing until Guan Yu laid a hand on his shoulder. Zhuge Liang looked rather intrigued and looked around the compartment with interest.

After they got to the bottom floor Sun Jian bade his guests to make themselves comfortable before bringing his own three generals to his office and calling the other three there as well. They were in so much trouble, they knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey peoples I'm back. Yes, I know I wasn't really gone that long! Anyways, here's the next chapter. I have several of the next ones already written, but when they get up all depends on how many reviews I get on this one.

I think I rather liked this chapter, part of it bothered me, but I liked the end. Tell me what you think; if it seems kind of stupid or if it really is as amusing as I think it is.

Chapter 6

"You can't treat us like children!" came the enraged shriek from Sun Jian's office. Nearly everyone in the castle could here the shouting coming from that room and entered the hall to see what was going on.

Inside the room. The shout had come from Lu Xun.

"My Lord, I am the one needs to give the demonstration when those of Wei get here," Zhou Yu said.

"I don't care. Not one of you is allowed in that thing again. Ever. I can show them how it works and I'm sure there are other officers who know how to make it go. Now stop making a scene," Sun Jian said.

"Making a scene! We're not little children father," Sun Ce exclaimed. Shang Xiang was next to him and nodded.

"Well, then act like adults, not teenagers out having a good time."

"Man, this is not fair." Ling Tong was disappointed as well. The only one not unhappy was Gan Ning.

"My elevator!" Zhou Yu and Lu Xun both seemed very upset.

"Get out of here and don't embarrass Wu any more."

The six left the room to find nearly every officer (Wu and Shu) staring at them.

"What!" Sun Ce snapped after a few minutes of staring. Suddenly they all started laughing. "Hey!"

Zhou Yu grabbed his friend and dragged him in the other direction.

"Jerks," Ce muttered. "Can you believe dad! It's not as if we really broke it or anything! And he wouldn't have been embarrassed in front of Shu if he'd kept his temper and-"

Zhou Yu had stopped and was now glaring intensely and the strategist in front of him. Zhuge Liang wore a huge smirk and seemed rather pleased.

"A shame you won't be able to show me the elevator again Zhou Yu. I guess I'll have to figure it by myself," the strategist taunted, it shouldn't be that hard."

"Whoa, calm down," Sun Ce grabbed Zhou Yu and pulled him back, also yanking his hand off of the sword at his waist. "Just ignore him. It's not as if he's got anything important to say."

"As if you could ever create anything half so useful," Zhou Yu snapped before allowing himself to be dragged along.

"You need to calm down you know he only does it to get you angry."

"This is coming from the officer many said had the worst temper in the Three Kingdoms."

"I don't have a bad temper!"

"Whatever. He's just so…so annoying. He thinks he's better than me!" Zhou Yu said angrily.

They walked along in silence. If things were this bad with just Shu here, imagine what would happen once Wei arrived.

(still in Wu, different people)

Lu Xun, Shang Xiang, Ling Tong, and Gan Ning were sitting outside doing pretty much nothing.

"I'm bored," Lu Xun said for what was probably the hundredth time.

"You've said that already," Ling Tong told him.

"But I'm really bored."

"You were spending the entirety of your days going up and down in the same elevator constantly. The trip is the same every time! How did you not get bored then!"

"Going up and down in the elevator is fun. This is just…boring."

"Ugh! I give up!"

"Kids got a point, we should go do something," Gan Ning said.

"Like what?" Shang Xiang asked.

"Well, let's see we could…no, that wouldn't work. We could…no, not that either…Um…"

"How insightful!" Ling Tong exclaimed. "There's a whole other kingdom here, why don't we go talk to them!"

"They're not to be trusted," Lu Xun said. He glared about him suspiciously.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Strategists are somewhat paranoid," Shang Xiang said with emphasis on the word. "Lu Xun you stay here then."

As they walked away Gan Ning asked, "Why is it that out of all the competitive, bad-tempered, and usually suspicious officers we have, that it's our calm strategists who don't trust an enemy or ally soldier within and inch of their kingdom? They only trust the ones who actually belong to the kingdom and even then if you get near their books then they go nuts! Strange people…"

"That's what drinking tea does to you," Shang Xiang answered.

Ling Tong shuddered, "Ugh tea. Nasty stuff."

"Hey!" Lu Xun shouted after them. "I don't drink tea that often…and it is not nasty!" They ignored him and he glowered angrily. "I do not go nuts when people get too close to my books," he muttered, obviously trying to convince himself of that fact.

He sat there for a while thinking about various things. Mainly the Shu officers that were staying with them. Also about what Gan Ning had said. Did he really freak out when people touched his books? And why did they assume that all strategists drank tea? Just because most did was no reason to assume.

"Something on your mind?" came a voice behind him.

Lu Xun spun around and was relieved to see it was only Lu Meng. "Aside from our guests?" Lu Xun asked. When Lu Meng nodded he answered, "Well, not really. Oh, do I really freak out when people touch my books without permission?"

Lu Meng burst out laughing, earning a glare from the young strategist. "Well, there was that one time when you broke Sun Ce's finger and Gan Ning arm when they took one of your war books."

"They were playing catch with it! What did you expect me to do, let the pages get all ripped and crumpled and dirty and-" he stopped talking at the amused expression on the older man's face. "Well, I thought it was justified!" Lu Meng stifled his laughter before bidding Lu Xun farewell and walking away.

"Well, tea still isn't nasty," he growled before stalking off.


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah, new chapter! Wootage! Um...you didn't see/hear that...you didn't! I wrote a new chapter hmm...hmm...hm. Sorry 'bout that. I liked this chapter. Er...I think I did...what did happen in this chapter.

By the way, if you couldn't tell I just had chocolate ice cream. With chocolate dip on it. Yay, for chocolate! So here's the chapter (don't worry, this was written before the ice cream).

Chapter 7

Sun Jian, Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, and Lu Xun were waiting for the officers of Wei to arrive. Apparently a couple scouts had seen them on their way and warned their lord so he could be out to greet them. Liu Bei, too, was there to greet his fellow guest to the kingdom of Wu.

"There they are," Sun Ce pointed out. "Oh great," he muttered, seeing Cao Pi riding along near the front.

"You think you got problems?" Zhou Yu asked incredulously. "Now I've got to deal with Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi." He glared at the former who was standing nearby.

"Right, which means we need to find a way to keep the two out of the library and away from the elevator without going into the latter," Lu Xun whispered so only his fellow strategist could hear.

"The second might be impossible, damn that Zhuge Liang," was the muttered reply. "But as far as the library goes I'm sure we can think of something." The two continued to conspire until Sun Ce got their attention when the people of Wei were greeted the group.

"Nice to see you Sun Jian. I see Liu Bei has beaten us here," Cao Cao commented.

"Don't feel bad, we do live much closer," Liu Bei answered with a bow.

"Yes, welcome to the kingdom of Wu. Why don't you let our servants take your horses and we'll lead you around," Sun Jian said.

As they started to walk around Cao Pi addressed Sun Ce, "Hello Sun Ce. So how have you been? You're looking rather more mature than last we met, though I guess that isn't saying much…"

"Why you…" Sun Ce growled, very much wanting to tear apart the Wei heir. Normally it would have been Zhou Yu to calm him, but his friend was having troubles of his own.

"So Zhou Yu, what is this invention I've been hearing about? The one that's the reason we came here," Sima Yi asked.

"It's called an elevator. It's a device that can carry people from one floor to another," Zhou Yu answered and gave a quick description of how it worked.

"Yes, it's too bad you won't be able to show him in person how it works," Zhuge Liang said smugly as he walked over to them. Both strategists noticeably tensed and if looks could kill Zhuge Liang would be a blackened speck on the floor.

"Shut up, I don't need you reminding me. Besides, I still can describe how it works just fine," Zhou Yu snapped with a hate-filled glare.

"Oh, why can you not show me in person?" Sima Yi asked.

"His lord has banned him from the elevator because he got stuck in it with nearly half-a-dozen other officers," Zhuge Liang answered before Zhou Yu could.

Sima Yi snickered and seemed to be trying to hold back a laugh. "What a great invention if its own creator can get stuck in it," he said. "I don't think I'll feel safe in it now."

"It works. You just wait and you'll see how well it works," Zhou Yu declared. "There was only a minor problem, but it's been fixed."

(the elevator)

"Okay, let's see this invention," Cao Cao said. Several of his officers joined him and those from Wei and Wu.

As the elevator started it rose to the next floor. When the door opened Cao Cao was shocked. "It-it really takes you to different floors of the castle."

"Interesting," Sima Yi muttered. He'd even been distracted from glaring at Zhuge Liang for a second and that was practically unheard of. "This really is an amazing invention," he admitted in a mutter.

Zhuge Liang was also having a hard time pretending not be amazed now that Zhou Yu wasn't here. Before he'd been trying to annoy the other strategist, but now he could truly be surprised. This was great.

After they got to the bottom floor most got off. Sima Yi would have stayed, but seeing that Zhuge Liang was staying decided to look into it more at a later time. He went outside to avoid Zhang He and bumped into Zhou Yu who was having a conversation with Lu Xun.

"Watch where you're going," Sima Yi snapped.

"Why don't you! Oh, wait have you seen the elevator now?" Zhou Yu asked.

"Yes, it was quite interesting. One of your better works," he complemented. After all while he didn't particularly like Zhou Yu, he didn't dislike him either and since they both hated Zhuge Liang well…

"Hey, and what am I!" Lu Xun shouted. They didn't seem to hear him. "You know, just because he came up with the idea doesn't mean I didn't help!"

"Sorry Lu Xun, I have to admit, I couldn't have done it without his help," Zhou Yu admitted.

"If only there were any competent strategists in Wei besides myself," Sima Yi muttered with annoyance. "Why is it that you and Shu get several intelligent people and I'm stuck with a group of complete idiots!"

"Because we have the most competent and intelligent lord," Cao Pi answered, walking over to them with an angry Sun Ce following.

"Are you calling my father an idiot!" asked the heir of Wu.

"I don't have to, you did it for me!" the heir of Wei answered back.

"Sun Ce," Zhou Yu said warningly. He pulled his friend's arm and yanked him away from the other.

Sun Ce shook his head and looked back at his friend. "What about you, you didn't tear Zhuge Liang's head off while I was gone did you?"

"Sadly no," it was, surprisingly, Sima Yi who answered this. He had a sneer on his face and seemed rather annoyed that he didn't have anything to glare at.

Lu Xun sat quietly once more. At least he didn't have a rival to worry about. While it bothered him that he was often ignored it also meant he didn't have to deal with people like Zhuge Liang or Cao Pi.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the new chapter! Yay for new chapters! Thanks to the two people who reviewed. I'm glad that people like my story. Whee! And...on with the fic!

Chapter 8

"…therefore I want each and every one of you to go on that elevator at least once. You must not forget to keep your eyes open and whatever you do…"

"'Don't let any of them find out about this,'" Zhang Liao mimicked under his breath.

Cao Cao was having a meeting with his officers. He wanted them to spy on Wu and Shu and wanted to see if they could figure out how to get an elevator in their own castle. What was so annoying about this? They'd only arrived in Wu's castle one hour ago. After traveling for weeks they got to rest for one hour before he started telling them about the reason they were there.

They were dismissed amongst great sighs of relief from the more agitated officers.

"Not as if we hadn't heard that speak fifty million times already," Xiahou Dun said to Zhang Liao and Xu Huang as they walked out the room.

"Could've been worse," Zhang Liao muttered.

"How?"

"Cao Pi could've given the speech."

"God!" Xiahou Dun exclaimed. Not that they had anything against their lords son, but he wasn't exactly the best at inspiring speeches. Well, he actually had a habit of putting most of them to sleep. They did, however, usually win battles when he gave a speech because everyone was always so eager to get away.

"So, now what'd want to do?" Xu Huang asked. He was usually very quiet, but if he never spoke up then the other two would usually just sit there doing nothing.

"Hm, good question." Then a mischievous smirk crossed Zhang Liao's face. "We haven't seen anyone in Wu fight for a while."

"You think they spar in their free time like we do?"

"Might as well go find out," Xiahou Dun said. The three headed outside and after what seemed like forever they found what they figured was a training area. There were a group of officers from Wu and a very few from Shu sitting around watching the two fighting in the center. "Guess that answers that question."

The two combatants were using practice weapons which, while still metal, were too dull to actually cut someone. Those fighting right now were Zhao Yun and Lu Xun. Speed was with the smaller fighter, but he couldn't get past the long reach of the spear Zhao Yun had.

It looked like the battle could go on forever until Gan Ning shouted, "Time, Stop! Alright, alright it's been more than half-an-hour, let someone else fight!"

"Fine, I'll sit out," Lu Xun said, walking back over to the sides and sitting down with an exhausted sigh.

"Anyone else want to fight me?" Zhao Yun asked.

"I-" Xiahou Dun started.

"I will!" Zhang Liao said and walked out to the middle. "Let's go."

Several more people went before finally Xiahou Dun could get in there. "Who'll fight me?" he asked.

"I will!" came a high pitched voice. Da Qiao walked out into the middle.

"There is no way I'm fighting a girl!"

"You're not scared are you?" Zhang Liao asked him from the sidelines.

After several minutes of jeering from those in Wu, Xiahou Dun eventually agreed. As the fight began the two seemed evenly matched. But soon it became obvious Da Qiao was growing tired, she kept fighting however.

The two met in a weapon lock and remained that way for a few minutes before a force slammed into the two and a huge cloud of dust appeared. As in cleared they saw Xiahou Dun picking himself up a few feet away and Sun Ce was standing in front of Da Qiao.

"Keep away from the wife pal!" Sun Ce shouted at him. He looked back at Da Qiao. "Are you alright? He didn't try to pull anything did he? What were you doing!"

"I'm fine Sun Ce!" she had to shout to get his attention. "I told you I need to spar to be able to fight. You know I go on the battlefield."

Sun Ce looked down sadly. "I'm sorry. But still you can't just-"

"Come on Sun Ce, she's fine!" Zhou Yu shouted to him. Sun Ce walked over to his friend while Da Qiao walked over to the edge and sat down. "Don't you think you might be over-reacting?"

"What would you have done if that had been Xiao Qiao?" That made Zhou Yu shut up. After a while longer Sun Ce sparred with someone and forgot all about it as he and Zhou Yu started getting into it.

That was when Zhou Yu realized something. Lu Xun was just sitting down from his match when Zhou Yu ran over and grabbed him.

"If you're over here then who's making sure Zhuge Liang doesn't snoop around in the library?" he asked.

"What! I forgot, I've been here since Sun Ce started trying to attack Cao Pi. I left and Gan Ning dragged me over here to spar with the people of Shu," Lu Xun explained.

"I was with Sun Ce, I had to drag him away and we were just walking around after that," Zhou Yu said. So, the two started towards the library at a fast speed, though not quite running.

"Well, look on the bright side," Lu Xun told him.

"And what, exactly, would that be?"

"Zhuge Liang will probably be in the elevator, which means he won't be…"

"He won't be ruining our library."

"I highly doubt he would ruin-"

"If he touches any book we own, then I'm burning it," Zhou Yu declared. "And this means if Zhuge Liang is in the elevator, then Sima Yi will be in the library instead because he can't stand to be around him any more than I can."

Opening the door to the library the two found that part of their suspicions were correct; Sima Yi was indeed sitting at the end of a table casually flipping through a book.

"Um, so now what do we do?" Lu Xun asked.

"Now we find out where Zhuge Liang is," Zhou Yu answered. He walked over to Sima Yi and looked down at him. "So, what are you doing here? I thought you liked the elevator and wanted to see it."

"Hmph, for your information I've taken a habit to strictly avoiding those I find overbearingly cocky and arrogant and…" he seemed ready to continue, but stopped knowing this rant would last a long time. "Zhuge Liang is in there and I'd rather avoid him."

"Of course he is," Zhou Yu sighed. "We figured he would be. So, what do you want to do now Lu Xun?" he asked turning his attention to the younger strategist.

"Want to play chess?" Lu Xun asked. When Zhou Yu nodded he went and got the board before setting it up in the middle of a long table; they'd often had small friendly matches turn into tournaments before and with even more people in the kingdom it was very likely this would happen.

As their match continued Sima Yi grew more interested. Finally he walked over and sat down in a good position to watch the match. Soon, Lu Meng came in and sat down with them. By noon they had at least five other people coming to watch and challenge the winner of whichever match they could.

Though, it was probably too much to hope that this would remain a friendly set of games.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry that this took a bit longer, I forgot to post it. Anyways here it is, hope you like it.

Chapter 9

It had been hours since Lu Xun and Zhou Yu's initial game and as Lu Xun had guessed there was now an incredible amount of people in the library, all seated at the long table in the middle. More chess sets had been brought and there were many games going on.

More than half the officers from each kingdom were there. Even some of the less intellectual were playing or attempting to play. It was mildly amusing to the original participants that so many people had come to play. They were also somewhat proud of themselves for having started this.

Zhou Yu was having the time of his life. He'd not lost a match yet. The only one doing as well as him was Sima Yi. Both had decided not to challenge the other, wary of each other's skill.

Each were finishing up a game and therefore did not realize the newest person to enter the room. After all, so many people were coming and going that it was hard to notice individuals.

"Congratulations on your victory Zhou Yu, though I daresay that if you never play Sima Yi you won't get to try against someone in your league," came the smug comment that made Zhou Yu's entire body tense up in aggravation and Sima Yi to start to growl quietly under his breath.

"Awe, don't think you quite make it to our caliber?" Sima Yi asked harshly, voice practically dripping with venom.

"I was actually thinking the other way around," Zhuge Liang replied, earning himself two very hateful glares. "You see, you two may be in a different class than those you've been playing, but you hardly make it to mine."

This was enough to send both strategists to their feet, knocking the chairs back and scaring those nearby.

"Would you like to test that theory?" Zhou Yu ground out. He very much wanted to chop off the other strategists head right now.

"We'd be oh, so happy to prove you wrong," Sima Yi said. He was thinking along similar lines and was about ready to take a sword from anyone nearby to get the job done.

"Gladly, I'll play both of you at once," the Sleeping Dragon said smoothly. Normally he wouldn't have tried to annoy them this much, it wasn't his style. He didn't really hate them as much as others thought and certainly not as much as they him, but it was still somewhat amusing to see how easily they angered. But, no, the only reason he was in Wu was to find out more about Shu's rival kingdoms and one way to help him was to keep the two strategists as distracted as possible.

"You wouldn't stand a chance," Zhou Yu told him angrily. Some of the officers pulled two chess boards next to each other and everyone looked expectantly at the three.

"Well, how about it?" was the mocking taunt.

"Fine," Zhou Yu and Sima Yi stated at the same time.

The games began and each move was followed closely by those watching. Even the other games had stopped to watch the three. It all seemed pretty evenly matched at first, which wasn't saying much considering one person was playing two games at once. As it wore on, however it became apparent who was winning each game.

Sima Yi's moves became more and more desperate and less skillful by the minute as his opponents constant taunts had been getting at him long before the game started. Zhou Yu had been nearly cornered for the past few minutes and was now becoming somewhat panicked when it became apparent he couldn't win.

Zhuge Liang's next turn's came at the same time in each game. He smirked slightly, if his two opponents hadn't been in such states they might have noticed he'd waited for this. As it were they both grew even more raged when he said, "Checkmate and…checkmate. Looks like I win both games."

He'd gotten up and walked away before either of the two defeated even looked up. Both had mixed expressions of pure rage and depression. Sima Yi's eyes burning with a need for revenge, Zhou Yu's simply a need to get away from this room. Both left without a word.

Some one in the room muttered, "Do you think it's possible to die of hatred?"

"If it is, then those two could do it," came the reply. At this several officers from Wu and Wei practically ran out of the room after their strategists.

((outside, about a quarter mile from the castle))

Zhou Yu sat on an old, and crumbling, stone wall. It's crumbling seemed to remind him of what his ego had done not ten minutes ago. It kind of annoyed him that he felt like this right now. He should be plotting revenge and preparing for…things, not moping like a child.

Great, he'd just admitted to acting like a child. What would Zhuge Liang think if he saw this? Aside from mentally flinching at the name, Zhou Yu answered his own question unhesitatingly. He'd laugh and say that it seemed to fit.

Damn him!

There was a rustle behind him and a curse before Sun Ce tripped forward through the bush he'd been trying to get through. "Blasted thing! Um, yeah. You okay buddy," he asked, picking himself up.

"We were worried about you," Lu Xun said as he and Lu Meng came from around the bush.

"I'll be fine," Zhou Yu told them. Did he really believe that? After all, his greatest rival had just embarrassed him in front of a huge amount of people and he had practically asked for it.

"Of course you will! But first you need some food, a great fireworks show, a nice sparring match…" Sun Ce continued to list things out, but everything after that point seemed to benefit him more than the strategist.

"And some good old revenge never hurt anybody," Lu Meng finished for the easily-excitable heir.

"We're going to help you with all of that," Lu Xun explained.

This cheered Zhou Yu up considerably. As had the idea of having help with the revenge he hadn't felt like planning a few minutes ago.

"Alright, but we're going to want to get Sima Yi's help. _He's_ far more devious than _I_ could ever hope to be," Zhou Yu said in a mischievous tone of voice.

((Wei's part of the castle))

Sima Yi paced angrily and thought up random and increasingly sinister revenge plans. All he needed was some string, a pair of scissors, glue, a laser beam, two pieces of paper, and fifty-five thousand knives. Most of this wouldn't be that difficult to come by, but he didn't even know what a laser was, let alone know how he was supposed to get one.

_Bet Zhuge Liang would know_, a more downcast part of his mind grumbled.

_Shut up!_ he mentally shouted at it, _just because I don't know something doesn't mean he automatically does._

_But he always seems to,_ he told himself. _I always get so worked up because he always knows everything I don't and knows how to work me up._

_He does not! Zhuge Liang knows nothing about me and I refuse to let him get to me again!_

_But he will, he always does,_ Sima Yi told himself.

"I will not be beaten by him again!" the enraged strategist shouted out loud.

His shouted stopped about as abruptly as it started. He'd just been talking to himself. He'd just shouted at _himself_ out loud. He'd just got into an argument (and probably lost) with himself that had made him say something out loud.

Just as Sima Yi began to doubt his sanity the door burst open. Out of it came Zhang He, Zhang Liao, and Xiahou Dun.

"My lord, we believe you should ignore everything that thing said for you are far more beautiful than-" Zhang He's too-long sentence was cut off by Zhang Liao smacking him upside the head with a glare of annoyance.

"We wanted to ensure that you weren't going to suggest to our lord that we attack Shu instantly while we have the chance," Zhang Liao told him.

"As if I would do such a thing. I'm not so ignorant as to declare war over something as trivial as a chess match-" Sima Yi started in an affronted tone.

"That's only because he knows he'd lose against Zhuge Liang _again_," Xiahou Dun whispered.

"I heard that! I am most certainly not scared of him and I most certainly would not lose!" the deep anger and loathing in the strategist's voice was evident.

"So you're planning on something much more…subtle?" Zhang Liao asked.

"Oh yes, much more subtle. Revenge is something I excel at," Sima Yi told them. "Now, who wants to help me put a certain soon-to-be-permanently-Sleeping-Dragon in his place?"

(An: So what did you think? To Sima Yi and Zhou Yu fans: please don't come after me, I like them, really I do! In fact they're two of my favorite characters. Anyways, soon we'll see what the two coughcrazycough stratgists have planned. Will they be able to kill Kongming? And if not, will...um...will...hm...will...uh...BEWARE!)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey peoples. I was kind of sad, Anthy Kilik and Anshi-chan was the only person who reviewed. I'm not sure how many others like this story, so, while I'll continue it, more reviews means much faster updates. The next one might take a bit longer since I'd already had this one written up.

Chapter 10

"You really gotta let this go," Gan Ning told Zhou Yu for what was probably the billionth time. Zhou Yu was silent.

Lu Xun sighed and shook his head. There was no way Zhou Yu would let go of the grudge he had against Zhuge Liang. Especially not after this.

"He deserves this and I'll make sure he gets what's coming to him. Revenge will be-" Zhou Yu said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, revenge, blah, blah, blah," Gan Ning exclaimed. "It's not as if he ever did anything really…" he trailed off at the look on Zhou Yu's face.

"But going to get Sima Yi's help?" Ling Tong asked incredulously.

"Sima Yi is the only one who hates Zhuge Liang as much as he does," Lu Xun said. "Besides, Sima Yi is more…cunning…vengeful…"

"More like evil!" Gan Ning shouted.

"The dude's a nutcase," Sun Ce said walking over to them. "He's a complete whack job! It's pretty scary to be around him really."

"It is not," Zhang He said as he and a few officers from Wei came over to them.

"I wouldn't say that," Xiahou Dun murmured.

"Hah, see!" Ling Tong said, pointing at them.

"Yeah, if people from one's own kingdom think they're nuts then it must…be…true," Sun Ce was silenced by the incredibly evil glare coming from the one he was talking about.

Zhou Yu finally spoke up and he and Sima Yi agreed to work together to plot the demise of their arch-enemy. (_arch-enemy_ hehehe)

"Augh!" Lu Xun hit his head with the palm of his hand. "It's a good thing we're not at war right now," he muttered.

"Yeah, because when we're at war you drink even more tea than usual," Gan Ning muttered to him.

"Hey! You're back to that again!"

"I'm saying, since we have even more proof for it standing here in front of us," he said with a grin.

"Tea does not make people crazy!" the young strategist shouted. Everyone else turned to look at him strangely.

"Hm, that would explain a lot," Zhang Liao murmured.

"Oh sure, that's the reason all strategists are total nutcases. It's because of all the tea they drink," Gan Ning told him.

"I already told you it is not!" Lu Xun shouted before realizing what he'd said. "I mean, we're not crazy!"

"Sure, you're not," Ling Tong said. "What other proof do we need," he said, pointing at Sima Yi.

"Hey! I don't know what you are talking about, there is absolutely nothing wrong with tea," Sima Yi stated, trying to keep calm.

"Yeah, sure there isn't. Except that it's nasty," Xiahou Dun murmured.

"Maybe that's why I heard you talking to…your…" Zhang He started, but didn't finish with the word self as he'd been about to due to the look on Sima Yi's face.

"What were you talking to?"

"Nothing, Zhang He's hallucinating," Sima Yi stated far too quickly.

"I resent the comment about tea," Zhou Yu told them. "Since when have I ever acted crazy?"

"Well, right now you're plotting evilly to murder someone just because he beat you in a game of chess," Ling Tong told him.

"Yeah, Zhou Yu, you need to calm down," Sun Ce told him.

"Whatever, maybe once he's dead," Zhou Yu said. "Now, should we poison him, take his head off, stab him in the back, or all of the above?"

(later that night)

Zhou Yu and Sima Yi were waiting anxiously for everyone to arrive to the meal. They'd found out earlier where he'd be sitting and had 'accidentally' sat across from where he would supposedly be. Of course they had made sure not to get there first and had also come at separate times.

Now they just had to wait for Zhuge Liang to get there. And speak of the devil, he entered the room and smirked when he saw where they were sitting.

As he sat down across from them Zhou Yu practically choked. He managed not to stutter, but the look on his face would have been priceless to anyone who hadn't known he was faking. In fact it was pretty funny even to those who did.

Sima Yi looked like he'd rather be anywhere else and promptly put on his best and evilest, 'if-looks-could-kill you'd be nothing but a speck on the floor' glare. His hated rival didn't seem intimidated.

_He's going to know,_ Sima Yi told himself.

_No, he won't figure this out,_ he answered it and turned his attention towards the food before there was a repeat of earlier.

After everyone had arrived and started eating things seemed to be normal. Everything was going fine, except for…well, Zhuge Liang wasn't even touching his drink. He'd eaten much of his food and was acting very normal, but hadn't touched the drink.

In fact that became noticeable by some of the Shu officers. "Why aren't you drinking anything?" Guan Yu asked. "The food's really great, but you need-"

"The food is great, but my drink is poisoned," Zhuge Liang stated calmly. His smirk grew as he looked at the two across from him to see their reactions.

Zhou Yu slammed his head into the table, just missing his food. He lifted it up for a second before slamming it down again. This was repeated several times.

Sima Yi tried to keep his face calm, but one could tell he was very angry. _I knew he'd know._

Sun Ce, who was on the other side of Zhou Yu tapped his shoulder. The strategist was still repeatedly slamming his head to the table. "Doesn't that hurt? You might give yourself a concussion."

"I. Wish. It. Hurt. More." He stated in between the bangs. Of course he should have expected this. Well he would make sure Zhuge Liang ended up dead. But first he needed to drown the embarrassment he was feeling.

"Zhou Yu, stop it," Sun Jian commanded. "Now let me ask; you tried to poison him!"

"Not technically," Zhou Yu told him, and stopped hitting his head.

"What do you mean not technically!"

"It's not poison," Sima Yi stated. "It's acid."

"Acid?" Cao Cao asked speculatively. He didn't seem angry at what his strategist had tried to do. In fact he seemed rather pleased and was trying not to show it.

"It doesn't burn through glass," Zhou Yu told them. "Just practically everything else…"

"So basically, you tried to burn through him with acid! I told you we had a truce!" Sun Jian shouted.

"It's not like it worked," Zhou Yu muttered.

"Not that anything you try to do ever will kill me. You aren't intelligent enough to fool me," Zhuge Liang told him quietly, so only he and Sima Yi could hear.

"Augh!" Zhou Yu's face was full of anger as he slammed it into the table again. Maybe if he was lucky it would knock him out.


	11. Chapter 11

Only one person reviwed...I feel so unloved. I'll be fine, though. Zhou Yu loves me...or at least he did until he read this chapter...It's not my fault!

Chapter 11

Zhou Yu wasn't lucky enough to knock himself out by the end of dinner and all too soon he was standing in front of Sun Jian's office. This would have been amusing to anyone else, since Zhou Yu had never gotten in trouble with Wu's leader before and this was the second time in less than a week.

"Zhou Yu, get in here!" came the shout from inside. Zhou Yu walked in slowly, trying to hide his apprehension.

"Yes, my lord?" he asked in a voice that hid his worry about what the man would do.

"I believe I made it absolutely certain that we were under a peace treaty and that I did not want anything to happen," Sun Jian said, voice deathly quiet.

"Yes, my lord."

"I would have expected you, of all people, to act like a mature adult about this. You don't see any other officers trying to murder the officers of Wei and Shu, do you?" Sun Jian didn't wait for an answer. "Not, as for your punishment…I've already banned you from the elevator, so what shall I do…"

The strategist remained silent. He didn't believe anything his lord could do, would be that bad. As long as it didn't involve Zhuge Liang in any way, shape, or form he would take his punishment quietly.

"Now then…" the ruler of Wu said slowly. "First I want you to make a formal apology to Zhuge Liang…" He stopped. Zhou Yu had slapped his hands over his ears and seemed to be trying to drown him out.

"Not going to happen. I'm not listening!" Zhou Yu told him, eyes closed.

"Zhou Yu, silence! You are not a child and this is not a joke! First I want you apologize to Zhuge Liang, this may be done in private if you wish, but it will be done," Sun Jian said in a voice that said the matter was over. "Now for the second part of your punishment…hm…let's see. I believe I will leave that to Zhuge Liang…"

"What! You're crazy!"

"I am absolutely serious Zhou Yu. First I want you to apologize to him and I will give you a note that I want you to hand to him," Sun Jian said, starting to write something down on a piece of paper. He may choose anything he wishes as your punishment, short of beating you or killing you."

"You hate me, don't you?"

Sun Jian didn't answer. He finished writing the letter, and signed it before handing it to the mortified strategist. "I will find out if you have not fulfilled my instructions completely. Now, I suggest you get this out of the way now so that you won't have to worry tomarrow. You're dismissed."

Zhou Yu left, a sinking feeling in his stomach making him nauseous. His friends were outside the door waiting for him and they seemed surprised at the look on his face.

"What did he do?" Sun Ce asked, voice apprehensive. Zhou Yu simply handed him the note, which had not been sealed in any way. "Wow, who would thought my dad could be this cruel?"

Lu Xun took it and shook his head in sympathy.

"I told you, you needed to get over it," Gan Ning told him.

"I don't need your advice," Zhou Yu snapped. He took the letter back and started towards the hallway that held the people of Shu.

"Want us to come in with you?" Sun Ce asked when they arrived outside.

"No, but if you could find Sima Yi and make his day as miserable as mine, it would help," Zhou Yu told them viciously.

They left and he knocked on the door, making sure to keep a completely calm and unreadable look on his face. Well, he hoped it was at least. As he waited for the door to open he repeated that Sun Jian must hate him.

Finally the door opened and Zhou Yu was part relieved, part annoyed that it was the one he was seeking who opened the door. Zhuge Liang seemed mildly surprised to see him standing there.

"Zhou Yu, what do you want? I'd assumed you and Sima Yi would be plotting another useless attempt to destroy me."

"As much fun as that would be, I'm under orders. I'll make that clear right now, orders," Zhou Yu said. "I apologize for trying to kill you at the banquet tonight. Our two kingdoms have a peace treaty and it was wrong of me to make an attempt on your life." _In public,_ he added to himself.

Zhuge Liang smirked slightly in what was decidedly a smug expression. "I wasn't surprised that you tried to kill me. I was surprised that that was the best you and Sima Yi could come up with when working together."

"He suggested we cause a malfunction in the elevator," Zhou Yu admitted. "I wouldn't let him, if I had you probably would have known that too though, huh?" he asked bitterly.

"You try far too hard Zhou Yu," Zhuge Liang told him. "Now, why are you still here? I would have though you'd want be gone as soon as possible…"

This was the part Zhou Yu had been dreading the most. Watching the superior look Zhuge Liang would have on his face when he read the letter. There was no doubt in Zhou Yu's mind he'd have that look.

A glare was directed at Zhuge Liang before he handed him the letter. It took all of half a minute for the look Zhou Yu had been expecting to appear.

"Personally, I think he hates me," Zhou Yu muttered quietly.

"I think I'll need time think about this. Come tomarrow and I'll have decided," Zhuge Liang told him before closing the door.

"Augh!" Zhou Yu was tempted to hit his head against the wall in hopes of giving himself a concussion, but he was afraid the other strategist might hear. Zhou Yu had no doubt he'd postponed, simply to make him nervous.

* * *

Mwahahaha! Um, Zhou Yu really is one of my favorite characters. ...don't look at me like that. Anyways, I'm taking suggestiongs for what Kongming does to him.

Zhou Yu: No, don't ask them!

Me: Don't be a wimp. Besides, it's not like you can't take it. I thought you were going act calm about the punishment. You said, "I can't let Zhuge Liang rattle me, I'd never live it down."

Zhou Yu: I did not say that. You can't quote me incorrectly. ...actually, he'd probably be creative since he hates me.

Me: he doesn't hate you, it's the other way around.

Zhou Yu: Forgive me. The only person in this story who hates me is Sun Jian!

(AN: I really will take suggestions if I like them. I'm not sure why I added this little thing at the end, I just felt like it ;


	12. Chapter 12

Yay, new chapter! Thank you to the people who reviewed.

Chapter 12

Zhou Yu got up in the morning feeling, and probably looking, incredibly tired. Stupid Zhuge Liang! He'd spent the entire night feeling angry and annoyed. Why was he angry? Well, you'd have to be incredibly stupid to not know why!

He was mad because now he had to go and take whatever stupid punishment the other strategist had in his mind to give him. Was there anyone he hated more than Zhuge Liang? No, but Sun Jian had made it onto the list which had previously included a very few number of people. Why did his own ruler go out of his way to torture him?

If asked Zhou Yu would have shouted vehemently that he was not being overly dramatic. Well, if he'd had the energy to shout. As it was he was practically asleep on his feet. He must have looked awful for he definitely felt it.

Finally deciding to go down to the Shu part of the castle, Zhou Yu trudged along slowly. It was hard to think when he was this tired. But he had to. He needed to find a way to turn this against Zhuge Liang. Find some way to twist the punishment so that he could bother the other strategist.

When he got to the door he knocked with little enthusiasm. Several yawns came forth while he waited. Hey, maybe if he was lucky he could fall asleep before the door opened, then he wouldn't have to listen or see anything.

Not so lucky. When the door opened it was once again Zhuge Liang. What did he order everyone else out of Shu's main conference room? Probably.

"Hello, Zhou Yu. My, do you look under-the-weather. May I ask what's wrong?" he said this all very politely, but Zhou Yu could sense a mocking tone underneath it.

"I'm just a little tired," he admitted with a dark glare, "Not that I'll have any trouble functioning, I can go without sleep."

"Now why wouldn't you get any sleep? Your not afraid of what I might do to you, are you?"

"Actually, I'm not particularly interested in whatever you've decided," he said offhandedly. He was about to add as scathing a remark as he could come up with when he yawned. A glare followed this as Zhuge Liang smirked.

"Maybe you should get some sleep. If you really need it, I could wait until tomarrow…" he offered in what seemed like a kind tone.

"No thanks," Zhou Yu said quickly. "I told you, I'm quite capable of functioning while tired. I can take anything…(yawn)…you can throw…(yawn)…at me."

"Alright then," there was a crisp tone to Zhuge Liang's voice. "I think your punishment for trying to kill me should be that…you will serve me for exactly one week. You will do anything and everything I tell you to as long as it does not go against your lords wishes or your own kingdom."

Zhou Yu's mouth hung tightly open as he tried to take this in. His exhausted mind was having a hard time wrapping itself around the punishment. However, this was Zhou Yu and he was not one to remain dumbfounded for long.

"I...I…what!" he snapped. A yawn broke through before he could continue. "There is no way I'm serving you in any way shape or form. Not for a week or a day or even a minute." His fists were clenched and he stood defiantly.

"I believe your lord Sun Jian told you that you had to do anything I can up with as a punishment," Zhuge Liang commented. "Come now Zhou Yu, while you seem to hate me quite a bit, I do not share the same feelings. Things could not be as bad as you are no doubt imagining."

"Oh would you stop talking to me in that condescending tone!" he finally shouted. "I'll do it. I said that I can take anything you can throw at me and I can. And as soon as this week is up, I will kill you," the threat was whispered in a very deathly tone.

"First of all, you will not threaten me," Zhuge Liang commanded. "Now, come with me, we have some things to discuss."

Zhou Yu followed his rival into what was now Shu's office area. Looking around at the things in it, he figured that Zhuge Liang had pretty much taken over it and wasn't letting anyone else use it. The room was actually pretty big, it had a round table in one corner and it wasn't even squeezed in.

There were two seats at the round table and they both sat down. It was silent in the room for a while.

"Want to play chess?" Zhuge Liang asked cockily.

"No thanks, last time was plenty fun for me," Zhou Yu snapped venomously.

"You and Sima Yi gave me quite a match. I almost didn't know which move to make once…but then, everything fell into place…"

"Yeah, I'll bet it did. Like you didn't beat us at the same time purposely. I'm not stupid, despite what you may think."

"I don't think you're stupid," Zhuge Liang stated. "You're quite intelligent."

A glare was all he got in return. An evil glare. Promising death and torture. This effect, however, was completely ruined by the huge yawn that interrupted it.

"Are you quite sure you don't want to wait until tomarrow?"

"I hate you."

"Glad to hear it," Zhuge Liang told him with a vicious smirk.

This would be a long week. Once again Zhou Yu hoped that his friends were making Sima Yi's day just as bad as his.

(AN: And credit goes to Akkiko for coming up with my favorite idea for poor Zhou Yu. I didn't go with the whole thing, but I did use some of it.

Zhou Yu: I hate you people!

Me: Shush. Zhou Yu just thinks he's mad.

ZY: I am mad.

Me: Well, I'm the author and I say your not, now be quiet.

ZY: And I would not give in like that! You are out of character. If it were really me I would have taken his head off by now. I demand you write me correctly!


	13. Chapter 13

O.O Wow, a ton of people reviewed the last chapter. Thank you all so much! I feel bad it took me this long to get the new one out. But here it is and it's ready.

As for reviewers, I'm not sure if this will be yaoi ZYxZL. It's not so much that I don't want it to be, as much as I'm not sure if I can write it. I've never written a yaoi fic before and doubt my ability to do it well. I love the idea of the pairing, as I've seen so very few, none at all actually, of it. If enough people want me to, then I'll try, but I make no promises.

Chapter 13

(Wei section of castle, night before Chap 12, about an hour after dinner)

Sima Yi left the meeting room/conference room/thing with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Why was he annoyed? Well, that would have been fairly obvious to anyone with a brain! He had just tried to kill Zhuge Liang and it didn't work! How could it not have worked!

Again, something that was obvious. Zhuge Liang was just too smart. No! He would never admit that Zhuge Liang was too smart. Too smart for him to deal with. Hah! He could deal with anyone! Eventually Zhuge Liang would die. Oh yes, he would make sure of that! Next time he wouldn't be caught. It was stupid of him to get caught this time. How could he have let people find out!

That brought us back to something that probably seemed unimportant before. He was only slightly annoyed. Why was he not incredibly angry due to the fact that his plan had failed? Well, that was easily answered. It was because he, unlike his fellow strategist was in absolutely no trouble whatsoever.

Cao Cao had not punished him or even reprimanded him for trying to kill an ally during a time of peace. What could be more perfect than that? Oh yeah, ruling the kingdom himself, but he would get to all that later.

For now he had to think of a new plan. Chances were he wouldn't get to conspire with Zhou Yu again for a while. His lord certainly could be devious when he set his mind to it. Many had come to wonder if the lord truly liked anyone in his own kingdom. But that too, was something for another time.

Now then it was time for him to-

Sima Yi had been walking down the hall when suddenly he was surrounded. By people dressed in…red! What were Wu officers doing sneaking up on him!

"What could you imbeciles possibly want?" he snapped.

"Nothing personal Sima Yi, you'll understand," Gan Ning said to him before punching him in the stomach.

"What is the matter with you! What did I do?" he asked, trying not to fall to the floor. That had hurt, but he could take a hit, even if he wasn't that good of a fighter.

"Well, we wouldn't have come after you but…" Sun Ce trailed off.

"Zhou Yu told us to make your day just as bad as his until he isn't miserable anymore," Lu Xun said cheerfully. "You see, Lord Sun Jian is punishing him for trying to kill Zhuge Liang by making him do whatever punishment Zhuge Liang chooses for him."

"So your lord hates Zhou Yu, what does that have to do with me!" the taller strategist snapped.

"Since you were just as involved in the plan as Zhou Yu he wanted you to be punished as well," Gan Ning said with a grin.

"You keep saying it as if we are little children who tried steal some food," Sima Yi snapped.

"Hm…whatever…we're not going to hurt you…just maybe," Sun Ce pulled out some ropes and the three tackled the surprised strategist.

"You three are the most idiotic fools it has ever been my misfortune to come within fifty miles of!"

Ignoring him, the three tied Sima Yi up, put a gag in his mouth, and shoved him into a closet. This may have seemed childish, but by the time they left, Sima Yi was wishing for something...more interesting.

After all, now he was stuck in some stupid closet for who knew how long.

_The officers in Wu are idiots!_ His thoughts screeched over and over again. _I'll get revenge on every last one of them!_

_How the heck am I supposed to do that! I can't even move right now!_ His mind countered.

_If I wait then someone will eventually come, right?_

_That's the best I can come up with? I am so pathetic._

Sima Yi woke up that morning in a very uncomfortable position. His entire body was completely stiff and shoots of pain went through every once in a while. Blasted idiotic Wu idiots!

They still hadn't come to get him. He was hungry now! This was so stupid!

After several hours, Sima Yi was more than fed up. He was livid. People would pay for this! He didn't care who. He didn't care how or when or why, but people would pay! This would not go unpunished!

Someone had better open this door! Quickly! Boredom was past by now and he'd already used his incredibly detailed imagination to think of ways to torture those who made him sit, tied up, in a closet overnight and for quite a few hours. People would pay!

Well, at least he knew Zhou Yu was just as miserable as him. Doing a punishment Zhuge Liang picked was probably worse than his position.

(Zhuge Liang's office thingy, shortly before lunch)

Zhou Yu was slowly waking up from sleep. His mind was fogged and he could only barely manage thought. What had he been doing? That was what he was trying to figure out. Why was there an incredibly hard surface under his head? Let's see, he'd woken up that morning and gone to stupid Zhuge Liang for the punishment…

Oh yeah, he'd been sitting across the table from Zhuge Liang and they'd been having a staring/glaring contest. Which meant…oh darn!

Head snapping up, Zhou Yu looked around wildly for a second before he realized that his enemy was looking at him with smug amusement on his face. Darn him! Why did he have to fall asleep! Why!

"I told you it would have been better if you'd gotten some sleep," Zhuge Liang told him.

A glare was his only reply.

"That might be a bit more effective if it hadn't been cut off for several hours in the middle."

"What! What time is it?" Zhou Yu asked in surprise. How long had he slept for? And more importantly, how foolish did he look right now.

"Almost noon," was the simple reply.

Noon. Just perfect. He really had been sleeping for a while.

"I am heading down to lunch. I order you to stay here," Zhuge Liang commanded. He gave Zhou Yu a wicked and incredibly superior looking smirk before leaving the room.

There was a thud as Zhou Yu slammed his head into the table. It wasn't that he hungry, he doubted he could have eaten even he'd wanted to. It was the fact that Zhuge Liang could do this at all. It was that stupid look on his face that said, 'I'm better than you and we both know it.' Well, he would show him who the better strategist was. There was no way Zhou Yu would ever admit how stupid he felt sometimes!

(AN: Yeah, I admit that this chapter wasn't quite as good as the last one. I'll definitely try to make future chapters much more interesting. Also, they will come in faster.


	14. Chapter 14

Hellos! Not much to say, just that I'm still not sure about the yaoi thing. At this point in time I don't have enough people wanting ti to bother, but if that changes I might reconsider.

Chapter 14

Zhou Yu moved slightly before he realized he wasn't doing what he remembered doing. Oh wait! Yes, he was. He had been trying to fall asleep because he'd been bored. Must have worked or he couldn't be waking up now.

Ooh, maybe sleeping wasn't such a good idea. Oh, did he hope Zhuge Liang wasn't there. But deep down he knew that that hope was futile. So far the heavens had shown they were out to get him so there was no way he'd be lucky enough to not have Zhuge Liang staring at him.

Better to lift his head up now. Things would look better if he didn't seem surprised to see his rival staring at him. Lifting his head up, Zhou Yu felt a combination of relief and annoyance.

Zhuge Liang was not staring at him, he couldn't even see him. He was incredibly annoyed that he'd been wrong once more though. Heaven truly must hate him. Then again, this was probably better than having him in there…

"You're awake again," came a calm voice from somewhere behind him.

Zhou Yu growled in annoyance. Well, there went that thought out the window. It did bring another question to mind, though. Why did everything seem to hate him!

"Quite," the Wu strategist said.

"You do seem rather tired lately. I _do_ hope the challenge of being Wu's strategist isn't too much for you…after all, look who you're at war against," Zhuge Liang stated in a smooth voice that was incredibly mocking.

"Look, I am quite capable. I do not find you or your little…'kingdom' any challenge at all. Besides, Wu has many a capable officer, unlike some kingdom I could mention," he replied with vehemence.

"I don't think Sima Yi would be too happy if he heard you say that…"

"I was not talking about Wei and I don't care what Sima Yi thinks, one only hopes he's having just as bad a day as I am…."

(Sima Yi)

_So after I have burned every last remains of the Wu and Shu kingdoms, I will kill anyone who could ever be considered related to Cao Cao at all!_ Sima Yi thought viciously.

How hard was it to find him! There weren't that many doors in their hallway! Sima Yi knew he hadn't been taken that far. How had his own kingdom of Wei not gone looking for him!

Oh, they would all pay for this! He would make sure of that! Everyone except…no they would punish too. Let's see, was there anyone he would let off easy once he got out of here…Ah, yes! He would leave Zhou Yu with Zhuge Liang for the rest of the week and then considered his punishment done.

After all, being stuck with Zhuge Liang for a week was the only thing worse than being locked in a closet for…over eight hours! Heads would roll quite literally! He take them off himself if he had to. And with a feather fan, the death would be incredibly painful! But that was what he wanted, people to suffer as much as he was right now…

AH! It was maddening! How could he be stuck in a closet for this long!

Sima Yi's mind ran circles around the painful and horrible deaths he would bring upon everyone who was I this castle right now and not letting him out. Even an intelligent person can get bored after doing nothing for so long.

He didn't care who came and found him now! As long as someone would just let him out! Things were starting to get claustrophobic. Anyone, as long as he got out! His prayers were seemingly answered when the door started to open.

"My lord, strategist! What are you doing in a place so un-beautiful and lacking of grace as this?" came the voice of one of Wei's officers.

Oh darn. Sima Yi would have taken it all back if he could. Anyone but him! Well, at least he could make up an excuse that Zhang He would believe.

After the officer helped him out, Sima Yi said in an annoyed and offended voice, "I can't imagine what happened, I was walking through the hall when some fool came up and grabbed me. I would have been able to fight him off, but I'd been reading and hadn't expected something of the sort at such a time."

"How dare they! Do not worry, we will not let such fools get away with shoving you in such a place. They will pay for making a mockery of Wei's beauty," Zhang He told him. Well, at least the excuse worked. It would be embarrassing to admit the truth. Besides he wanted to be the one to make those fools suffer, he couldn't let Zhang He do it.

"First we must find them. But I already believe I have an idea, when I've come to a conclusion I shall make sure to have your assistance immediately. Now, I have something to do," he told the officer, walking away.

(Zhou Yu, late that night)

Zhou Yu hadn't been allowed to return to his room until pretty late, but that didn't matter to him. As the comments from Zhuge Liang grew more and more harsh his resolve grew. Today he'd let his anger keep him right in the other's palm. But not in the future.

No, tomarrow he would be completely calm and reserved. Nothing Zhuge Liang could say would get to him! This time things would be different.

He was slightly hungry as he'd been told to stay in the room during dinner again. But his appetite was still very low. His subconscious showing his nervousness about the whole situation? Or perhaps it was his anger once more…

Well, it didn't matter. He was an officer and he'd been in battle and he'd had to go days without food before. Nothing the fool did would get to him. And Zhuge Liang truly was a fool if he thought he was controlling Zhou Yu. Besides, tomarrow he would remain absolutely calm.

(AN: I honestly don't have anything against Zhang He. He just bugs me sometimes, I kind of get twitchy when I hear his voice... It might be a noticed pattern in my writing that there's always one side character that I kind of make fun of...it's not done purposely, just happens.


	15. Chapter 15

I am sooooooo sorry for how long it's been since the last update. For a while it was writer's block and then I was just being lazy. I hope some of my old readers are still reading. If I get a response for this chapter I'll try to update soon. If not, I will update again, it just may take longer.

Chapter 15

Zhou Yu swore at himself as he made his way through the hall. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to stay up all night plotting. He was now dead on his feet tired and he had to get through the whole day while seeming wide awake and calm.

Then again, he couldn't possibly get angry when he was this tired right? …right?

If Zhou Yu was crazy he would have started talking to himself, but we all know who's the crazy strategist don't we?

((Sima Yi))

"Those fools will suffer," the Wei strategist muttered as he paced through his room in the Wu castle. He would teach them a lesson and they would wish they'd never been born. Of course, that was an old and meaningless threat. He would make them wish they were in Zhou Yu's position because that was certainly a fate worse than death. Now his only problem was how to do it.

Well, he was the genius wasn't he?

Of course he was. The only ones even remotely close to his intelligence were Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu and they were both rather tied up at the moment. Heh, maybe Zhuge Liang would make the Wu strategist so mad that he'd lose his temper and kill him. Heck, if Zhou Yu managed to kill Zhuge Liang, Sima Yi might even decide to spare his life when he took over the Middle Kingdom. First the Middle Kingdom, then…the world! Insert evil laughter here.

"But how to catch them," he murmured, still pacing. He would not…could not ask Zhang He for help in any matter what-so-ever. Maybe he could…no, that wouldn't work.

_You're losing your touch aren't you, _Sima Yi doubted himself.

Of course not, he answered, I just want to make sure my revenge is perfect.

_Sure, you just know that you can't really hurt them what with the truce and all. Not that you could do it anyways._

Shut up, you! I will get revenge on them, you just wait! "I'll show you-!"

It was then the strategist realized he was once again talking to himself. This new problem with his sanity was most definitely Zhuge Liang's fault. No one else could make him this crazy! Well, he just had to stop doing it was all. That would be easy!

((Zhou Yu))

Zhou Yu glared across the table at Zhuge Liang. They'd been this way since Zhou Yu had arrived. He sat down at the table and begun glaring at his hated rival. Zhuge Liang had ignored it for the first half an hour, but after a while had begun staring back at him. This was growing increasingly frustrating as Zhou Yu felt the not-so-old urge to tear the other strategist's head off.

But he would remain calm. He'd show his rival who was more intelligent. He would-

"Want to play chess?" Zhuge Liang asked all-of-a-sudden.

Zhou Yu blinked in surprise at the random question. Did he want to play chess? Why in all of the Middle Kingdom would he want to play chess with Zhuge Liang! That was essentially what had led to this! He blinked again.

It was then he noticed the other's smirk.

"I hate you," he muttered. Not only was Zhuge Liang mocking him about losing that match, he had also caused him to blink at the same time. Damn him!

"I can't possibly imagine why," the Shu strategist said innocently. The look on his face was anything but.

"You know why," Zhou Yu growled.

"You never answered. Do you want to play chess?"

"Hate! Hate hate hate hate!"

"That's not an-"

"No. I. Don't. Want. To. Play. Chess."

"You sure? I could find Sima Yi and we could have a rematch?" the tone was as mocking as ever.

Zhou Yu twitched slightly in agitation. Maybe it wouldn't kill him. He would have a chance to try and win again. He might be able to- NO! He'd said he wouldn't get too angry, nor would he get too competitive. This would not end well, no matter what happened. He could not say yes!

"I understand if you think you'll lose."

((Two hours of chess later))

"Checkmate."

_Bam._

The pieces bounced off the table slightly as Zhou Yu slammed his head into it. He had done better than last time, but now that it was over he hated the weakness that had made him say yes to playing in the first place. It was as if he simply had to win.

"That was much better," Zhuge Liang told him, voice, for once, not having that incredibly infuriating tone. "You don't have to try and beat me at everything. One way to win would be to simply say 'no.'"

"You say this, yet you use it to your advantage every time," Zhou Yu growled, lifting his head up.

"It's just so easy."

_Bam._

"I hate you."

"I know."


	16. Chapter 16

New chapter! I'd hoped to get it out a day or two ago, but whatever, it's still much sooner than the last one. I was so happy that so many of you are still reading this, I'm getting started on the next chapter now.

Chapter 16

Zhou Yu glared at the table in front of him. It had been an almost an hour since his chess match with Zhuge Liang and with nothing to do now he was starting to get tired. The need to stay awake was starting to wear off and he knew that if he didn't do something he'd fall asleep right on the table. That would not be a good thing.

Zhuge Liang was looking very calmly about the room, never looking right at Zhou Yu, though the Wu officer could tell he knew exactly what he was doing.

There was a knock on the door that surprised both of them enough to nearly jump up.

"Yes?" Zhuge Liang asked, opening the door.

"We need Zhou Yu," came the voice of Sun Ce.

"Yeah, there was an…emergency and we…need his help," Gan Ning told him.

"Where is he?" Ling Tong asked.

"An emergency, hm? What with?" Zhuge Liang asked politely, concern in his voice.

Zhou Yu twitched. They were trying to lie, he knew them well enough for that. His rival was by no means a fool, there was no way he'd fall for something like that! Were they trying to make him seem even more foolish? Or perhaps they were simply so worried they hadn't bothered to come up with a plan, just tried to come as quickly as possible…

"It's with the elevator," Sun Ce answered smoothly. Zhou Yu knew he usually wasn't that great of a liar, he must have been trying pretty hard. "You see, it stopped and no matter what we can do, it won't go up or down. Last time this happened it was in between floors, but this time we were lucky enough that it stopped at the bottom, we need him to fix it."

Sun Ce had actually made a detailed enough lie to actually work and he'd told too much. If he had been telling the truth he wouldn't have explained so much. If Zhou Yu could see this, there was no way the Shu strategist had missed it. Oh well, at least they had tried…

"I understand completely," Zhuge Liang told them.

What in the…?

"And I very much see why you will need him…"

Was this some kind of joke? Had he gone crazy?

"So, you three needn't worry, you may be on your way. He and I can head up there in a few minutes to fix it," Zhuge Liang finished with a smug tone.

Oh crap. There it was, he knew there was no way he'd fallen for that.

"Oh…um…you see, there's really no need for you to trouble yourself," Sun Ce said nervously.

"We can take him there just fine," Gan Ning added.

"Well, I wouldn't want you all to waist your time," the Shu strategist said politely before closing the door.

Zhou Yu hit his head into the table. "You'd think they were little children trying to lie to their mother!" he exclaimed.

"That wasn't a very good lie. After all, simply the fact that Gan Ning was there told me there was no way they'd actually been on the elevator."

"Augh! Why didn't they ask Lu Xun for help, why? He can't lie to people, but he certainly can come up with good ones!"

"They must have missed you."

"Sun Ce's probably just bored. Lu Xun may not have helped them anyways, he'd probably mad that I get credit for the elevator."

"I think they miss you very much, they've been plotting to rescue you since you were given the order to come here. That I can live with, but Sima Yi's been giving me looks again," Zhuge Liang admitted with a shudder.

"You usually wouldn't care. He's getting that crazy look again isn't he? Probably using his evil laugh again?"

"I believe so."

"Perfect, once I get a hold of him, we'll have you dead in no time!" Zhou Yu told him cheerfully."

"Forgive me for not sharing your joy," was the sarcastic response.

After about a half hour of nothingness not interesting enough to be described, Zhuge Liang stood up.

"Why don't we go see the elevator," he said.

"Because I'm not aloud in there if I want to keep my head? Or because I hate you?" Zhou Yu replied.

"I can always order you to. You won't get in trouble, but you have to do it," Zhuge Liang told him cockily. "I'd like a more detailed explanation and also, I'm bored."

"You could just tell me to leave."

"But it's so much more enjoyable to torture you."

"I hate you."

"I know. Now come," with that he left the room, Zhou Yu following him with a growl of anger and annoyance.

As they walked, Zhou Yu considered different ways to dispose of Zhuge Liang. Of course, if the Shu strategist died, it would immediately be blamed on him…or Sima Yi. And since Sima Yi hated Zhuge Liang almost as much as Zhou Yu did, it didn't seem right to have him do it.

So, that meant he had to find a way to do it and make it look like someone else obviously did it. Yeah, that made sense. Hm…he could always…no… Maybe death wasn't the answer. After all, there were worse things than death, Zhou Yu just had to figure out what those things would be to Zhuge Liang. Losing possibly, though Zhou Yu had already seen that he probably couldn't beat his rival at a game.

Before Zhou Yu even realized it they were at the elevator. He looked up to see Zhuge Liang smirking at his dazed expression. Cursing the other man, he pressed the button to open the door. It took longer than it usually did to come down; there was no one in it when it opened. They entered and Zhou Yu pressed a button. He was far happier than he let on about being back inside his creation.

"How much weight can it hold? And how do you know if it's out of balance?" Zhuge Liang asked suddenly.

Zhou Yu went into a brief description of the mechanics of the elevator (no, I don't know how it works, he does, he's the genius). Just as he began going into more detail there was a lurch and the elevator came to a stop.

"That's not supposed to happen is it?"

"What do you think?" Zhou Yu snapped. He couldn't believe this was happening while his rival was in it, he'd been trying to impress and out-do him. Thinking about the last time this happened, he got an idea. An evil smirk came to Zhou Yu's lips, he wondered if he could make it go that fast again.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm glad people are still reading this, thank you all for reviewing. I'll probably be able to keep writing on it for a while, so don't worry abou anymore long breaks in the middle, at least not for a while.

Chapter 17

Zhou Yu began fiddling around with the buttons on the control panel. If he was going to do this right, he had to get it set up before his rival realized what he was doing and ordered him not to. It was too bad he didn't have more people, jumping would make a great addition.

Of course he didn't know if the Shu strategist would get afraid of it, but you never know, it was a good option right now.

"I guess we see the flaw in your plan after all," Zhuge Liang stated. When this did not get a rise, he immediately became suspicious. He walked over to see what Zhou Yu was doing closer.

"Do you mind?" Zhou Yu snapped, glaring at him.

"I do. I don't trust you."

"You don't trust me!" the Wu strategist asked incredulously.

"You tried to kill me!" his rival exclaimed.

"You're still going on about that? Try to kill a guy one time," he muttered.

"It was several times. With poison…and sharp objects…and pain…and-"

"Alright! Wimp," he muttered.

"Idiot."

"Fool."

"Loser."

Zhou Yu glared at him. He slammed his hand down on a button in anger. Luckily enough, it had the effect he desired. The elevator gave another lurch and began to plummet to the ground. Zhuge Liang still seemed calm as ever, looking at him expectantly.

Smirking, Zhou Yu waited until they were almost at the bottom before hitting another switch. The small box-like invention leapt into the air, throwing its passengers about. Well, actually, Zhou Yu had something to hold onto, while the Shu strategist slammed into the opposite wall.

"You did that purposely," Zhuge Liang growled as the elevator zoomed along.

"Did not…" Hm, Zhou Yu considered his answer, by admitting to that it was like saying he had no idea how the thing worked, when he most certainly did. It would take him a while to get the doors to open again, but the only time he could get the thing to go this fast was when it was broken. Oh, irony.

"Do you really think me fool enough to believe-!" The elevator came to an abrupt stop that sent him into the air for a second. "…that you are not doing this to get revenge on me. You have control of it, that's what you were doing before."

Zhou Yu was tempted to call him a jerk. He did not. Instead he merely pressed the button to make the elevator go sailing downward once more. By this point the Shu strategist was looking somewhat pale and rather sick.

"Some people can handle fast motion, others just aren't good enough," Zhou Yu told him smugly.

"Are you saying that about your friend Gan Ning as well?" Zhuge Liang asked, though his voice was weak.

"So why don't you just order me to stop?"

"I said I was going to see what how this blasted thing works and I will!" Zhuge Liang told him, "And when I make the improved version in Shu, it'll never be able to go this fast!"

Zhou Yu's reply was the same as it had been before.

((Sima Yi))

As always, the Wei strategist was pacing in Wei's meeting area in the large castle. He really didn't have much else to do as the two people he usually plotted with/against were rather busy at the moment. It would really do him some good to talk to someone though, he didn't want to start arguing with himself again, people might think he was crazy (not that the evil laughing didn't clue us in).

He looked up when he heard the door open. Zhang He pranced in immediately, giving the strategist no time to run away/hide.

"Ah, Sima Yi! How are you doing on this wonderful, beautiful day?" Zhang He asked him while posing.

Sima Yi was tempted to respond with a sarcastic 'Peachy' but didn't want to ruin his image. He simply decided on glaring darkly at the man whom seemed to make him miserable by accident. Most people who did it, did it on purpose, but no! Zhang He was special enough to do it accidentally. Oh…the joy…the sarcasm…

"What were you doing anyway?" Zhang He asked, snapping Sima Yi out of his inner annoyed, inner ranting.

"Nothing," the strategist snapped at him. He turned around just as the door opened again.

"What are you two doing in here alone?" asked Zhang Liao. "You're not like-"

"Finish that question and you'll be placed in a very dangerous position next battle," Sima Yi threatened.

"You think I could lose to anyone? Hah! Besides, here's hoping we don't end up battling again."

"I agree, I always get so dirty…in…battle…" Zhang He trailed off at the dark looks he was being given by both Sima Yi and Zhang Liao.

"Well, as long as we're not playing a game of chess, I'm sure Sima Yi can give us a strategy for victory."

"What! You people are still harping on about that aren't you?" Sima Yi asked angrily.

"It was two against one, and you still lost," Zhang Liao told him, he was obviously trying to get back at Sima Yi for something. …or perhaps he just didn't like him…or…

"Leave him alone, Zhuge Liang is one of the most intelligent men in the Middle Kingdom even if he isn't nearly as beautiful as our men of Wei," Zhang He declared.

Sima Yi did not say anything, he just walked out of the room. Something had to be done, but if he killed Wei's best officers, they'd never be able to win. Stupid officers, it was bad enough Zhuge Liang would mock him, he didn't need to hear it from those on his own side!

((Zhuge Liang))

Zhuge Liang held back a groan when the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened with a small ping, though the Shu strategist thought he may have imagined it. Everything was spinning so much!

Zhou Yu looked happier than he had for all the time the other two kingdoms had been in Wu. It rather annoyed Zhuge Liang. Or more, he felt that certain revenge of his own was in order.

"You don't look all that well," Zhou Yu told him with obviously fake concern, "You sure you're okay?"

Oh, he'd have his revenge. That had been…well, it had been called for, but still. Zhou Yu was going down. He thought he'd been miserable before, he hadn't seen anything yet!

…maybe he'd get his revenge after he laid down for a bit though…


	18. Chapter 18

Hello! Hm...there weren't many reviews last chapter...oh well. Hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review!

Chapter 18

Zhou Yu was in a rather good mood for the rest of the day. He knew that he'd probably not get away with this, but the look on Liang's face had been far too priceless. The Wu strategist had never seen his rival with anything other than complete control of the situation, but he had certainly not been having a good time earlier.

It also kind of confused Zhou Yu, though. Why did some people have such a hard time with fast motion? Gan Ning of all people who knew about as much about naval warfare as Zhou Yu, himself, had had a hard time with the movement of the elevator. Kind of odd really, though it was good for him.

"Zhou Yu!" he heard a voice call his name down the hall. Sun Ce ran up, though he didn't look happy. "My father wanted me to tell you…well…"

"Oh no, more from the leader who hates me," Zhou Yu muttered. "What?"

"Well, you see…I'm really sorry by the way, I didn't want to tell you…"

"Yes?"

"You see, father was rather worried that you might still kill Zhuge Liang, he thought you might even let yourself get executed in order to take him with you so, he said…."

"Let me guess," Zhou Yu mumbled, thinking hard, "He can't really do anything to me once I'm dead, but, he could put something on my gravestone…"

"He said he would put all the normal stuff about what a great person you were, but that you could never beat Zhuge Liang in anything you tried to do…" Sun Ce smiled sheepishly. "I don't really get why he hates you so much."

"He really does think I lose all the time!" Zhou Yu growled angrily. "He truly doesn't believe that I can beat Zhuge Liang, and that I am incompetent! Some ruler…"

"Whoa, hey, don't go blowing this out of proportion or anything, okay buddy. It's alright, you just can't kill him yourself."

"Wanna kill him for me?" Zhou Yu asked.

"Not really, I've seen what happens to the people who try to beat him!" Sun Ce exclaimed before realizing exactly who he was talking to. "Um…I think I hear my sister calling!"

Zhou Yu glowered behind him. Did everyone think he was a failure? No one else, not even his best friend seemed to think it was possible for him to best Zhuge Liang! The only one who thought it was possible was Sima Yi and that was because he'd lost to him almost as many times as Zhou Yu had. Argh!

((Zhuge Liang))

Zhuge Liang got up the next day fully planning on doing something cruel. Yes! He is actually admitting to it this time. He knows he's mean, he just likes to make people even angrier by pretending he doesn't! (this is my little rant by the way, he's not actually thinking this)

So, that takes us to the morning after Zhou Yu had taken him for a 'ride' on the elevator. Needless to say, he'd not been feeling all that great afterwards or he would have done something there and then. But for him to truly anger the Wu strategist, as was stated before, he had to act as if he didn't really care.

Kongming entered the study/room/thing and sat down at the desk. He sat calmly at the desk/table. The door opened to reveal Zhou Yu looking quite annoyed. The Wu officer glared at him before sitting down.

"You look in a much worse mood then I'd have imagined," Zhuge Liang commented.

Zhou Yu did not reply. His glare darkened and he turned his eyes away.

Hm…he wondered what had happened. Normally Zhou Yu would have started mocking him… Maybe this would make it easier. Kongming still remembered how nauseous he'd been the day before, so he wasn't really in the mood to care.

"Something happened? More proclamations from the ruler whom seems to hate you? There are several officers who don't like me, but at least I've managed to find an leader who doesn't hate me," Zhuge Liang told him snidely.

Zhou Yu flinched and turned completely around.

((Zhou Yu))

Zhou Yu was not in a good mood. He wasn't even angry anymore, just…depressed. All night he hadn't been able to sleep, he'd just been running the same thoughts through in his head. He didn't even care about that stupid tombstone thing, it was what it implied. That even in death, he would still have lost.

Winning was something that came natural to Zhou Yu, he was intelligent and a great strategist. To lose to anyone had been a great blow to his pride, especially with Zhuge Liang's taunts to make it cut deeper. But…even in his anger, he'd always planned on some way to win, some plan to come out victorious.

Sima Yi had been in the same boat as him. The Wei strategist had lost just as many times, had been just as angry. But there had always been people…

Not even Sun Ce thought he could win. His lord thought it was funny that he lost, but he'd said enough with that comment. A loser forever. Yep…that'll be me, even in my death they'll be talking about how he always lost to one man.

Now he was sitting with that same person and for once, he had no desire to fight back. Not even his best friend thought he'd win. They weren't even in a battle and yet, in some way, some how, he would lose.

"Something happened? More proclamations from the ruler whom seems to hate you? There are several officers who don't like me, but at least I've managed to find an leader who doesn't hate me," Zhuge Liang told him snidely.

Zhou Yu turned away from him. He was trying to think of something else, anything else, but the thoughts just kept coming back.

"I am not a failure," Zhou Yu ground out.

"Really?"

He winced again. Like he had done a good job of proving that so far. But he'd said it so…

"No, I'm not. I don't care if you think so, but I'm not," even to his ears it didn't sound that great or inspirational. How had he gone into such a bad mood in less than a day!

"Depends what you're failing at. If we're talking about most things then we're not," Zhuge Liang's voice was light, its tone obviously mean to be annoying, "but if we're talking about-"

"You right?" Zhou Yu asked, cutting him off. "If we're talking about you, then I fail every time. Every single time and even when I think I've won, somehow, I end up losing."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

Zhou Yu got to his seat and went to the door.

"You really don't want to be doing that," he was told.

"I'm not staying here. You can't stop me from leaving unless you want to beat me over the head with your fan." Zhou Yu looked back with a pained expression in his eyes, "You've won again, okay. Everyone else seemed to know it would happen but me, so now I'm going and I'm going to try and calm down so I don't end up hurting someone."


	19. Chapter 19

By the lack of reviews I'm getting the feeling that most people don't like these chapters. That's okay, it wasn't really much fun writing them, either. But it will get better, and the humor should come back next chapter.

Chapter 19

Zhuge Liang was, for one of the few times in his life, highly confused. He'd Zhou Yu look upon him with hatred before; had seen him with everything ranging from rage to utmost contempt. Even sometimes, they'd had a conversation before without arguing and fighting. What in all the Middle Kingdom had just happened!

Now not even Kongming would lie to himself and say that he particularly like Zhou Yu. He certainly didn't dislike him, but he had never truly got along with him, he found it fun to push the other man's buttons and see what would make him angriest. Yet, now, he felt kind of bad. Not for what he had done, but still, he felt bad…

But, that didn't leave him with much of a course of action. He could wait and see if the Wu strategist snapped out of this and ended up plotting his death all over again. He could send some of the Wu officers after him to see if they could go and find him and cheer him up. He could find Sima Yi and have him do it. There was also the option of going by himself and finding out what was wrong without using pawns tricked into doing it.

He sighed. He didn't feel like being decent. But he supposed, he might as well, since this was obviously somehow his fault…he thought, at least it must be.

This left him another problem: where to look? Well, Zhou Yu would definitely not go to his room, because it was one of the first places most people would look. Now he might leave the castle to give himself a wider area to avoid people, but if someone expected that, then the house would be the castle would be the best place. But Zhou Yu had probably thought of all these things which meant the best place to look would be….

Zhuge Liang arrived at Zhou Yu's study and knocked. There was no answer. Glancing down, he could see that there was light coming from the room. So Zhou Yu was just going to ignore anyone who came along? So much for that idea. Oh wait, he was trying not to get the other strategist angry.

Opening the door, he looked in. Zhou Yu's head had snapped up the moment the door opened and he was now glaring angrily at him.

"What do you want!" he snapped. "Can't you just go away and leave me alone?"

"If I did that then you-" he bit the remark off before he finished. It was so easy to taunt this man, that it was hard for him not to. "I wanted to know what happened," he stated calmly.

"Why do you care? Just want to rub it in. Or have you and your brilliant mind already figured it out and now you just want me to say it?"

"Look if you're afraid-"

"I am not afraid of you," Zhou Yu snarled, standing up. "I am angry…because no matter what I seem to do…I always lose to you."

"This seems remarkably like the many conversations we've had before."

"Not even Sun Ce thinks I stand a chance against you when it comes to strategy, okay!" He sat down after saying this and sighed. "Now will you please leave me alone?"

Zhuge Liang walked out the door without another word. He paused outside. "Damnit!" he muttered. "Now I feel bad!"

He spun around and opened the door. "I don't think you're a failure alright!"

"Like I believe that," Zhou Yu muttered.

"You are about as stubborn as you are hot-headed."

"Thanks."

Zhuge Liang growled under his breath. Zhou Yu was close to getting that victory he wanted so much and he didn't even realize it. Damn him! There had to be some way to regain control of the situation, but that was rather difficult right now. Part of him actually wanted to say sorry, damnit!

"Stop acting so depressed!" Zhuge Liang finally told him. He closed the door. "If I truly thought you were a failure, why would I taunt you so much? In case you hadn't noticed, I don't bother with idiots." Now, he was getting mad and that usually never happened. "If Sun Jian really thought you were a failure, why would he keep you as his strategist?"

"I don't want to hear it. No psychology, none of you making stuff up to manipulate people, just leave me alone."

((Zhou Yu))

Zhou Yu was honestly very surprised by most of the stuff the Shu strategist was saying. Why did he care! That was the question at the forefront of his mind. Why did the blasted man sound so sincere? Why was he trying to make him feel better?

There was not one part of Zhou Yu that wanted to believe that Zhuge Liang was doing this because he was sorry, and yet he did. But, once again, WHY! Zhou Yu thought quickly.

"You tell me why you're telling me this and I may be more inclined to care," he mumbled. Part of him still thought this would work, the rest of him was saying that this kind of thing never worked for him when he was up against this opponent.

Zhuge Liang was silent for a while. "I don't like seeing you depressed," he finally admitted. "You have always come back at me with anger, yet you always had another plan waiting to try and beat me with. Losing hope…it doesn't seem right…I don't understand it and I don't like it when there are things I do not understand."

That was really honest sounding. Creepy. So if that was really why Zhuge Liang cared at all, it pretty much meant that he missed having Zhou Yu to torment. It had only been a few minutes and he felt cut off, how terribly, horribly sad. But yet he knew for a fact that the Shu strategist hadn't been lying when he said that he only bothered with intelligent people so… Arg! This was confusing.

So, maybe he wasn't a failure. Heh, in fact, he had just managed to get Zhuge Liang, of all people, to be completely open.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you understand why," Zhuge Liang told him. "Well," he said standing up, "I feel better now."

"Good for you," Zhou Yu told him cheerfully.

"Congratulations on your first and only victory," Zhuge Liang tossed over his shoulder as he began to walk away.

"Yeah, it was wasn't it?" Zhou Yu said happily… "Hey! What do you mean 'first and only'!"


	20. Chapter 20

Well, I'm hoping you people like this chapter more. Not much to say, just, here it is! Have a fun chapter!

Chapter 20

Lu Xun was bored. Normally he'd hang out with Zhou Yu and some of the other officers during the day. But Zhou Yu was rather busy at the moment and the others…well…

It all starts with the officers from all the kingdoms. They'd gotten bored, since there really wasn't all that much to do even at their own castles, so they decided to all spar with each other. This had been going on for days, they just kept going.

Now, before, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, and Sun Ce had completely ignored the fights, they'd been so hung up on rescuing Zhou Yu. Lu Xun had decided to try his hand at the fighting and had been rather annoyed to learn that they tried to get Zhou Yu back without him. Their excuse had been nothing short of feeble. Did everyone forget about him!

Now though, he was tired of sparring and the others were just getting into it. That left him with nothing to do. He was tempted to find Sima Yi, but thought the better of it when he heard the Wei strategist muttering to himself about revenge. If he found out that Lu Xun had helped lock him in that closet, well…let's just say that Lu Xun didn't want to be the next person with acid in place of his drink.

In fact, he was starting to get annoyed at Zhou Yu. Why did everyone overlook him just because Zhou Yu was older! In fact, everyone seemed to look over him when even one of the older strategists were around. Losers!

Lu Xun decided to head to the library. It didn't take him long to get there and when he walked in he found the last two people he'd expected to see.

((Zhou Yu))

Zhou Yu was in the library playing chess with Zhuge Liang. They'd been playing for about five hours. This was their third game, he'd lost both of the others. He'd long since forgotten his depression of earlier simply in the desire to beat his opponent.

In the back of his mind there was a warning voice telling him that if he kept this up, he'd be even more depressed later, but that didn't matter right now. He shushed the voice and focused on the pieces. Damn it! He was losing again. Looking up, he saw a smug smirk on his rivals face.

"You wanted me to snap out of it, just so you could mock me again didn't you?" he asked angrily.

"It's no fun making fun of a depressed person, it'd be like kicking a helpless puppy," Zhuge Liang told him calmly, though there was a strange glint in his eyes that irritated Zhou Yu to know end.

"So now you're admitting to it, and you're saying I'm helpless!"

"Not helpless when it comes to most people, but once again, compared to me-" the door opened behind them. Lu Xun walked in looking quite irritated. He glared at Zhou Yu as he walked by.

"Did I do something wrong?" Zhou Yu asked. All he received was a dark look. "Um…are you okay? I mean, why aren't you with Sun Ce and Gan Ning?"

Lu Xun turned to glare at him. "Hypocrite," he growled before stalking around and going down into one of the many rows of books.

"What the? Hey!" Zhou Yu lurched to his feet and chased after his friend, ignoring Zhuge Liang who followed him. "Lu Xun what did I do? I've been with him this whole time!" he shouted, glaring behind him. He didn't bother asking why the man followed, it was probably just to annoy him. "Why am I a hypocrite?"

"Look, I'm just not in a good mood right now," Lu Xun told him calmly. "I'm tired of being ignored, okay."

"Who ignores you?"

"Everyone, they're always paying attention to you. Hypocrite."

Zhou Yu stopped walking. He thought about what Lu Xun had just said. People did ignore the younger strategist when Zhou Yu was around. Most people didn't even give him credit for his help with elevator, they always asked Zhou Yu question. So he was a hypocrite because…? …!

"You're comparing me to him!" Zhou Yu practically shouted, pointing at Zhuge Liang who seemed rather amused by the whole idea of Zhou Yu being compared to him.

"There's no need to indult me," Zhuge Liang said. "Personally, I'd rather not be compared to him either."

"Be quiet!"

"Why? I'd don't think there's anything wrong with me speaking."

"Just stop speaking!"

"I believe I'm the one who's supposed to be giving the orders. I'm telling you to stop talking," he said smugly. The look on his face was incredibly superior looking and it was something that could infuriate you even if you didn't already hate him.

Zhou Yu's looked livid. He made several immensely rude hand gestures at him before finally beginning to breathe properly.

"I am comparing you to him," Lu Xun told him once the two had stopped glaring at each other. "Except it's different, because you don't do it purposely, though you still do it. You're always saying he makes you look stupid, well, I happen to know for a fact that I look rather idiotic just standing there while everyone talks to you."

Zhou Yu made several arm motions that Lu Xun took to mean 'I'm sorry.'

"Did you have to do that right now?" Lu Xun asked Zhuge Liang angrily.

"I figured I could annoy both of you at once," was the calm answer. "Do you want to play chess? Zhou Yu seems to be having some trouble right now."

Zhou Yu began to draw his sword. Fury was back on his face.

"If you kill me, you'll be killed as well," Zhuge Liang told him as he and Lu Xun went back to the table and set up the chess board.

Zhou went over to a different table and grabbed paper and a pen. He wrote on it and handed it to Lu Xun.

"I'm not a traitor!" There was a pause as the older strategist wrote something else down. "I am not!" … "Am not." … "Am not, I just figured I'd play so that you didn't tear his head off. Sun Jiang already dislikes you, there's no need for you to make it worse."

With a pained look, Zhou Yu sat down next to Lu Xun. He then proceeded to write swear words on a piece of paper and wave it a Zhuge Liang while they played.


	21. Chapter 21

Yay, new update! I had a fun time writing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 21

Zhou Yu was bored watching Lu Xun and Zhuge Liang play chess. It had been about half an hour and he didn't understand why some people found it fun to watch. That might have been because he wished he was playing, though. He got to his feet and began to walk along the book shelves deep in thought. After all, he couldn't talk, damnit!

It had been one of the first real orders Zhuge Liang had given him and it made him really angry. Things were bad enough when the he had to spend all his time with the guy, but now he couldn't talk. Plus, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. Zhuge Liang had almost seemed as if he actually cared, like he felt bad about it. Yet, now he was saying that it was really because it was no fun to taunt Zhou Yu when he was in a bad mood.

Why wasn't he in a bad mood anymore? That was a question he could not answer. It seemed to him that considering the hopelessness he'd felt earlier that something bigger should have been what made him calm down, not Zhuge Liang telling him it was because of his intelligence that he mocked him, that was just odd. The other strategist never did things sincerely, there was always an ulterior motive, but it hadn't seemed like there was one and now it looked as if he was back to his old self.

But in a way, as much as he hated the other man, he couldn't help but feel grateful. Even though he didn't like the extreme hatred he felt sometimes, it was still much better than how he'd felt earlier. Why was he so damn confused! Well, it would be best if he just relaxed and acted himself for now. He could be confused later.

Sneaking a glance at their game board he saw that the Shu strategist was about to win. Zhou Yu picked up the heaviest book he could find and walked along the tables. Just as he was next to Zhuge Liang's chair he held the book high and dropped it, knocking half the pieces down. Both players jumped and looked up at him.

"Why did you do that?" Zhuge Liang asked him.

Zhou Yu smirked and pointed at his mouth. He shook his head from side to side.

"I was about to win."

Zhou Yu nodded before pointing to his rival's king which had fallen over.

"Zhou Yu, you didn't have to do that," Lu Xun told him calmly. The older Wu strategist pointed to one of his signs that said 'I hate him.' "O…kay…"

"Jealousy is rather hard to bear isn't it?" Zhuge Liang asked Zhou Yu mockingly.

Throwing his hands in the air with a disgusted look on his face, Zhou Yu turned around and walked back over to the side of the table that Lu Xun was on. He held up the sign that said 'I hate you.'

"I know, it's what I'm here for."

Before any of the three could do anything else, the door practically slammed open. It slammed shut again as Sima Yi ran into the room. He spun around to see them staring at him.

"Zhang He won't leave me alone," he answered shortly.

"Join us, Sima Yi, we were just playing a game of chess," Zhuge Liang told him invitingly.

Sima Yi's reply was a glare. "Like I'm going to play with you again. What were you doing?" he asked upon noticing all the knocked over pieces.

"Zhou Yu got mad and dropped a book on the table when Zhuge Liang was about to beat me," Lu Xun explained.

"What did the arrogant fool do this time?" Sima Yi asked Zhou Yu, completely ignoring the affronted look sent to him by the Shu strategist.

Zhou Yu pointed at his mouth before shaking his head from side to side. He then pointed at Zhuge Liang and made strangling gestures. Then he held up the sign that said, 'I hate him.'

"Do I look like I want to play charades? Okay, so something about how you can't talk, you want to strangle him, and you hate him?" the Wei strategist guessed.

"Someone," Lu Xun said significantly, "ordered him not to talk. Due to the stupid punishment from Lord Sun Jian, Zhou Yu has to obey."

Sima Yi burst out laughing, in fact, he had to grab onto the table to stop himself from falling over. Glaring at him, Zhou Yu held up the 'I hate you' sign he'd been showing to Zhuge Liang earlier.

"It's funny because it's not me," Sima Yi told him with a smirk.

Zhou Yu stood up, drawing his sword as he did so.

"Don't hurt him," Zhuge Liang said quietly.

Zhou Yu's eyes widened as he turned a glare upon him. He put the sword away before he began waving his arms at them and mouthing words.

"I'm sorry…what?" Sima Yi asked with a snicker.

"He said that you're wuss and you're lucky he saved you," Lu Xun translated. More hand gestures. "Oh and he says that he's going to kill both of you when the week's up."

"You got all that from him waving his arms around like an idiot?"

"Zhou Yu!" Lu Xun leapt up and grabbed his friend's sword arm holding him back from drawing it again. "Stop! C'mon, you know he's just doing it because he knows you'll do this! It's only Sima Yi, it's not like it was Zhuge Liang who said it!"

Finally the Wu strategist calmed down. He glared viciously before pulling a small piece of paper on it and scribbling furiously until he finally handed it to Lu Xun.

"Do I look like a messenger?" at Zhou Yu's nod, he sighed. "Alright, Zhou Yu says that he's surprised you'd do anything that meant agreeing with Zhuge Liang, he says that's low even for you. He wants to know when he will be allowed to hack you into pieces. He says that Lord Sun Jian really must hate him. He says he hates Zhuge Liang. And he would like to make it known that the only two people in this room with sharp weapons are he and myself and we won't tell on each other if you both die."

Sima Yi got to his feet and glared at Zhou Yu. "I'm not siding with him to side with him, I just think it's funny watching you like this, I'm glad it's not me. And just what exactly are you saying? You think I'm a wimp?"

Zhou Yu nodded calmly. He gestured to his sword before pointing at Sima Yi's feather fan and pretending to laugh.

They stood there for a while glaring at each other. Lu Xun translated for Zhou Yu whenever he had anything to say that wasn't written on one of his signs. While this was going on, Zhuge Liang had long since backed out of the fight. He was now watching it with great amusement. At first he'd been surprised that Zhou Yu had shown so much control, after all this he still had not said a word. Now he was thinking up new ways to annoy him, it was what he'd originally intended when he'd decided on this punishment.

Zhou Yu had just finished writing something else down and pointed to it.

"I'm not going to say that!" Lu Xun exclaimed. "Besides, I thought you wanted Sima Yi to help you kill Zhuge Liang, you can't do that if you end up killing him or making him your enemy."

"Good point there," Sima Yi muttered, sending a glare at the Strategist of Shu.

"Well, you are good at being a translator," Zhuge Liang told Lu Xun suddenly. "Besides, you almost did better than Sima Yi in that game of chess and considering you had no personal desire to win, you would have done better if you actually cared."

Lu Xun was surprised at this. "Um…thanks." Zhou Yu waved his hands frantically, as if in warning.

"Of course, none of you are a match for me," the Shu strategist said smugly.

There were dirty looks thrown at him from all three of the other strategists.


	22. Chapter 22

Well, here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy and thanks to all reviewers!

Chapter 22

After taking turns playing chess for a while longer, the three strategists began the walk down to where the dining hall/area/place was. Their reasons for staying together were varied.

Zhou Yu had to stay with Zhuge Liang, despite the fact that it irritated him to no end. He was thoroughly tired of not being allowed to speak and Lu Xun had needed to grab onto his sword arm several times to keep him from taking Zhuge Liang's head off.

Lu Xun had stayed with Zhou Yu because of how bored he was. Zhuge Liang was really starting to bug him, but he could remain calm. He didn't particularly like Sima Yi either, but then again, there weren't that many people that did.

Sima Yi was staying to avoid Zhang He. As much as he absolutely hated Zhuge Liang, there was no way he was going to hang out with Zhang He or be around for the rest of the Wei officers to laugh at him. Besides, it was amusing seeing how riled up Zhou Yu was, he'd give the Wu strategist another day before he finally went nuts and chopped off his rival's head.

And of course Zhuge Liang, who's entire purpose was to tick people off. Not really though. He was having a good time. Everyone seemed to hate him, yet they all had their own problems with leaving and it was funny to see them all so annoyed. Plus Zhou Yu was really getting angry and that was always amusing to watch.

"So why is it you're avoiding Zhang He?" Kongming asked, "I thought he was one of your best friends, you always-"

"Shut up. All he does is follow me around and it's getting on my nerves," Sima Yi said peevishly. "Especially since he was the one who found…never mind!"

"Found what?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

Lu Xun was quiet for a second before it dawned on him. "Zhang He's the one who found you after we-!" he was cut off when Sima Yi whacked him in the back of the head with his fan.

"It didn't happen!" Sima Yi told angrily.

Zhou Yu looked questioningly at Lu Xun. The younger strategist whispered to him about how he and the other officers had locked Sima Yi in a closet. They'd done it because Zhou Yu had told them to make the Wei strategist's day miserable, but they were still the ones who'd done it.

Zhou Yu could barely contain his laughter and had to stop walking as he grabbed his sides. Sima Yi glared at them both angrily. The Wu strategists only pointed at him and continued laughing.

"It was your fault!" Sima Yi shouted at them, turning to face them, since they'd stopped walking. "It's not my fault you all mad and told them to do…something…" he glared at Zhuge Liang, he did not want him knowing what had happened.

Zhou Yu gestured for Lu Xun to tell him. The younger strategist quickly explained how they had locked Sima Yi in the closet. "How long were you there for?" Lu Xun asked in between laughs.

"So, they locked you in a closet. Not very smart letting them get you like that," Zhuge Liang said thoughtfully, though it was obvious he found this very amusing.

"The whole night, I'll have you know! Those idiots in my kingdom probably didn't even notice I was gone!" Sima Yi exclaimed. "I will get you back for that you little runt!"

"Hey! I'm not that much shorter than you!" Lu Xun exclaimed.

"Yeah but you're still the shortest."

"That makes you second shortest," Lu Xun told him. This was probably not a good line for their conversation to tread.

"Please tell me Zhou Yu's taller," Sima Yi whispered before he looked at them closely. Nope, no such luck. "Why! Why are you better everything! You're even taller than all of us!"

Zhuge Liang raised an eyebrow. "So now you hate me because I'm taller than you? You really do have a low self-esteem. You are kind of short though," he said thoughtfully.

Zhou Yu was rather annoyed at this as well, but it didn't bother him quite as much. There was already plenty for him to be mad about, so this new revelation wasn't really all that big a deal.

"I am not short!"

Listening to Sima Yi get so mad was pretty fun, though.

It took them much longer to get to the dining place than it should have. They'd spent a lot of time arguing. When they walked in they were probably the last ones there, looking rather strange since at that point they were all glaring at each other hatefully.

"What took you all so long?" Sun Jian asked.

When neither Lu Xun nor Sima Yi answered and since Zhou Yu couldn't, Zhuge Liang finally said, "We had some problems along the way."

"Problems? It's your fault!" Sima Yi accused him.

"I hardly said anything!"

"You were there."

"Hey Zhou Yu!" Sun Ce called to him. "Come on!"

Zhou Yu and Lu Xun went over to him and sat down.

"You're okay right, haven't killed anything?" Gan Ning asked.

Zhou Yu glared at them and did not answer. They looked at Lu Xun questioningly.

He sighed. "Zhuge Liang ordered him not to talk. I'm playing translator."

"That's what you made him do?" Pang Tong asked Zhuge Liang, whom was sitting right next to him.

"I figured it would annoy him the most," came the calm answer.

Zhou Yu flung a paper airplane at him; it landed in front of his plate. Opening it he found the message 'I hate you' written.

"That was my goal," he told Zhou Yu smugly.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm glad so many people liked that last chapter, it was one of my favorites to write. Well, here's the new one, so, enjoy!

Chapter 23

Zhou Yu was in a horrible mood when he got up the next morning. He was just waking up to his fourth day of the week long punishment and already he'd been angry and miserable more times than he could count, had had to be dragged away from killing Zhuge Liang, had had one break down, and had been mocked by Sima Yi. How many times would he have to go through this?

Zhuge Liang's comments yesterday that he did not bother with fools did not cheer him up any either. No matter what he did, the Shu strategist just kept mocking him and poking at him, but why? There had to be something more there, even if the answer was as simple as he didn't like him. The Sleeping Dragon did not do anything without a reason and he doubted his only reason was to frustrate Zhou Yu until he went insane.

So, now what? He still wasn't permitted to speak as he'd been reminded by his rival just before he'd left. That was thoroughly starting to annoy him. He wanted to talk, damnit! Sighing with frustration, he left and began to walk through the castle. It would do him some good to have someone to talk to, but he knew none of his friends could truly understand this. Sima Yi could, but he was a very different person than Zhou Yu, so it wouldn't be of much help.

"There you are Zhou Yu, I was wondering if you'd been too afraid to come," a mocking voice said behind him.

Zhou Yu growled in frustration. He just needed some time to think. Even half an hour with nothing to worry about and he'd be so much more ready for this.

"I admit I was rather surprised at how much control you showed."

Zhou Yu made a rude hand gesture at him when he turned around. He really, really wanted to talk. A lot! But he would not be so pathetic as to actually ask, that would be like giving in, which was something he absolutely refused to do.

"Don't do that," Zhuge Liang ordered confidently.

Zhou Yu threw his arms up in the air, his face disgusted. Man, he really wished Lu Xun was around, he had somehow been able to tell what Zhou Yu wanted to say even when he hadn't written it down.

"I'd imagine your friends are getting desperate," Kongming informed him. "I saw them talking with Sima Yi earlier and I highly doubt they'd do that unless they wanted you back."

Zhou Yu mimed killing himself with a sword.

"Yes, I'd imagine that would be a pretty pathetic attempt. Hopefully with someone who knows how to lie, they might be able to come up with something good," the Shu scholar laughed. "You're pretty good at getting your point across like that."

Zhou Yu was about to flip him off when he remembered he could no longer do that either. Instead he settled for glaring hatefully at the other man.

"Do you want to talk again?" Zhuge Liang asked him smugly after about ten more minutes of them standing there in the hallway.

Instead of answering, Zhou Yu turned his back to him.

"You can talk again."

Zhou Yu attempted to swear at the other strategist when his voice cracked from not being used. That brought forth a small laugh from his rival.

"Jerk," he muttered. "I hate you."

"So you've said. So, you told your friends to make Sima Yi's time as miserable as your's?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure they did a good job of it too," Zhou Yu said as they began walking in the direction that led outside. "He really didn't want you to know about it," he said with a laugh.

"They locked him in a closet for all of one night, he must have been furious. He's probably already worked out how he plans to kill every officer in all three kingdoms."

"Not that he'd be able to outsmart you," Zhou Yu said bitterly.

"Of course not, but then again, neither can you."

"I am entirely aware of that, but thank you for pointing it out for about the fiftieth time." That wasn't an exaggeration either.

They were outside by now and seemed to be heading to where the officers of all three kingdoms were gathered around sparring.

"Care to give it a go?" Zhou Yu sneered.

"I'd as soon let you take me for a ride on your elevator. You are welcome to, though," Zhuge Liang told him politely.

"So I can beat up Shu's officers? I'm surprised you would make such an offer."

"I could very well order you to fight and lose."

Zhou Yu's jaw was tight and he looked away. He had no desire for that to happen, he'd look like a fool and he'd look like he didn't know how to fight.

"Zhou Yu!" a voice called from somewhere in the crowd of warriors. Sun Ce, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, and Lu Xun ran over anxiously, they seemed to be trying to block his view of something.

"I thought you were talking to Sima Yi," he said conversationally as he wondered what they were hiding from him.

"Dude's a total wack job," Gan Ning told him.

Zhou Yu shoved them aside and looked forward to see Xiao Qiao sparring with Jiang Wei.

"Now you see Zhou Yu, we tried to stop her," Sun Ce said quickly.

"She is a good fighter after all," Lu Xun said.

"No need to do anything rash," Ling Tong quipped.

He lunged forward suddenly and all four grabbed him and shoved him back, trying to keep him from running forward.

"Now, remember what you said before when Da Qiao was sparring!" Sun Ce told him frantically.

"Besides, she's the one that challenged him!" Gan Ning told him.

That did not make Zhou Yu any happier.

"Zhou Yu, Jiang Wei will not hurt her, he has good control," Zhuge Liang told him calmly.

"If he so much as touches her, I'll shred your little apprentice to bits," Zhou Yu growled and stopped struggling.

"Now," Sun Ce scolded. "Do you remember what you told me before? Do you? I told you you'd feel a whole lot differently if it was your own wife up there!"

"Hmpf, that was different."

"How!"

"Da Qiao is older."

"By one year!"

"I told you drinking tea did funny things to you," Gan Ning whispered to Ling Tong. The two burst out laughing. Lu Xun spun around to glare at them.

"Stop going on about that! Tea does not make people act any differently!" Lu Xun practically shouted.

"You think it makes you smarter?" Sun Ce asked them. "It only seems to be the smart people around here that drink it so much."

"Maybe," Ling Tong laughed.

"It does not! It is just a drink!" Lu Xun practically screamed.

"Lu Xun seems to be quite worked up about this," Zhuge Liang whispered to Zhou Yu.

The Wu strategist turned his attention away from Xiao Qiao to nod at him. "They've been going on about it since you people first arrived, I'm starting to think there's some sense in what they're saying."

"Well, we'd have to gather all the strategists and see," Zhuge Liang told him.

"More so you can show off you're superiority?"

"I was just wondering if there was some fact in what they were saying."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, you've never really been able to tell what I'm thinking, have you?"

Zhou Yu twitched in annoyance, but refrained from saying anything.


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you guys like it. Have a happy chapter...er...

Chapter 24

Zhou Yu glared at Zhuge Liang's back. He kind of wished he could kill him. They were still with the others and were watching the sparring going on, but he had long since gotten very bored. There was no way in hell he was going to fight and risk Zhuge Liang ordering him to lose, so now he simply glared at the man hatefully. Lu Xun was up fighting as were the rest of his friends in different bunches.

One of the more interesting fights going on was between Sun Ce and Cao Pi, who both seemed determined to rip each other to shreds. They were being cheered on by those of their own kingdom and even some of the officers from Shu were cheering for one or the other.

Sun Ce was managing to push Cao Pi back due to being much faster, but the Wei heir had a longer reaching weapon, so he was able to hold his own. Insults from Cao Pi soon had Sun Ce furious, however. Zhou Yu watched as his friend fought, he was getting really riled up and was liable to make mistakes that way. The Wu strategist didn't think about himself that way, but his friends may have been able to tell him that if he stayed calm, then he too, could do better.

"Sure you don't want to go up and give it a try?" Zhuge Liang asked him suddenly.

Zhou Yu tensed at the sound of the voice. He kind of wished he wasn't allowed to talk, no one had expected him to respond then. "Why don't you?" he sneered.

"I already told you, I don't fight."

"I can see why, imagine what would happen if you tried hitting your feather fan against someone's blade," Zhou Yu said lightly. "You might lose a feather."

"Petty insults do not become you."

"Yeah and neither do a lot of things according to you. I still think it would be fun to see you fight."

"You just want to see me get beat up!" Zhuge Liang accused.

"Well, duh! Why else would I care how you fight? Wimp."

"Yes well, I'd do about as good a job at fighting as you seem to do at beating me."

Zhou Yu growled angrily. He hated it when Zhuge Liang brought up the fact that Zhou Yu always lost to him. He did it all the time too, hell, even his presence reminded Zhou Yu of the fact that he couldn't win.

"No comeback? Is that self-control or can you simply not think of anything to say?"

"Do you want me to chop your head off or something?" Zhou Yu growled. "Cause I'm about this close to risking my life just to see you dead."

"Why hope something you know is futile? I'll always have some way to avoid letting you kill me. Even when you're being discreet, I can always see right through anything you do," Zhuge Liang taunted.

With a growl of anger, Zhou Yu walked away. He was furious and trying very hard not to let it show or to act on it. There had to be something for him to do. Hopefully Zhuge Liang would not care that he had left, he needed time to think. About an hour would be nice, though since when had Zhuge Liang ever let him alone when he saw the perfect chance to mock.

He entered the castle and had not been walking for long when:

"Zhou Yu!" a voice called from behind him. He turned around to see Lu Xun running up.

"Hm?"

Lu Xun whispered in his ear and Zhou Yu grinned happily. It was perfect.

"You willing to risk it?" Lu Xun asked.

"Of course. Let's go," Zhou Yu said.

((Zhuge Liang))

Zhuge Liang smirked as he watched Zhou Yu stalk away angrily. That hadn't been as hard as he'd expected. The Wu strategist had been growing angrier over the past few days, it was kind of amusing to watch, as long as you weren't, well, Zhou Yu.

"What was that about?" Pang Tong asked, walking over and poking Zhuge Liang with his staff.

"I just thought I hadn't frustrated him enough in that past few hours," he answered cockily.

"Mm hm, I'm sure that's exactly it," Pang Tong told him sarcastically.

"Actually, it was more a matter of revenge," Zhuge Liang told him.

"Why, what did he do that you didn't deserve?"

"Well…I may have deserved it, but it wasn't fun." He explained what had happened the other day with Zhou Yu making the elevator going as fast as possible to make him sick.

"I'm pretty sure you deserved that," Pang Tong told him with a laugh.

"You think?" Zhuge Liang asked innocently.

"I do. So, do you plan on installing an elevator in Shu's castle?"

"I've been considering it. I'm pretty sure I'll need to see the original plans for this one though and I doubt Zhou Yu would give them to me. I can work it out eventually, though."

"Modest as always," Pang Tong muttered.

"If I wasn't, how would you know it was me?"

No one seemed to notice that Lu Xun had left soon after Zhou Yu. No one noticed that the two had joined up and begun planning something. And none of those involved were suspicious of the two who had such, for lack of a better word, interesting plans.


	25. Chapter 25

Heh, I'm glad people liked the last chapter. And I got one hundred reviews! Thanks so much to all my reviewers who are reasing this! This is now my longest story and while it probably won't stay that way, I just thought it might be interesting to note. Have fun...

Chapter 25

"Hurry up!" Gan Ning called to Ling Tong. "We're going to be late!"

Ling Tong groaned. They had practically run from the group that was sparring when they realized what time it was. Sun Jian had called a meeting and they were supposed to attend. They were a mere two and a half seconds from being late, there was no way to make it. "We're not going to get there on time, let's just ride the elevator."

"Not on your life am I getting in that thing!" Gan Ning cried.

"Look, I'm sorry about what we did before, I didn't know it would break like that. Now can we please ride it so we're not even later than we already are going to be?" Ling Tong begged.

"No way."

"Gan Ning, you know what Sun Jian will do to us if we're late again!"

"Um…uh…he said we're not allowed to ride the elevator anymore, we can't disobey orders!"

"You really think he's going to care? He'll be angrier if we're late and he won't know that's how we got there!"

"Fine," Gan Ning finally gave in. "But only if you promise to sign a paper that says you will never try to get me on that evil, possessed thing ever again."

"Deal."

They opened the elevator to see Zhang He standing there as if waiting for something. "Have either of you two seen Sima Yi? I have been looking for him, but can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Uh…no, we haven't," Gan Ning answered.

((Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong))

"So, now what do you want to do, this isn't really all that interesting anymore," Pang Tong said.

"Well, we could go take another close look at the elevator," Zhuge Liang offered.

"Hah! You do really want to build one, you're becoming obsessed with it. Better be careful or Zhou Yu will know how impressed you are with his invention."

"I have no intention of letting Zhou Yu know that," came the reply as the two began walking back towards the castle.

"Heh, not afraid of it anymore?"

"Not as long as Zhou Yu isn't the one at the controls. I never used to think he was insane, but you really should have seen the speeds he had that thing going to. He seemed to enjoy it more than simply because it made me miserable."

"Well, everyone has their quirks. You, in particular, have more than your fair share," Pang Tong told him, poking the taller man with his staff.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

((elevator))

"Hey wait!" Pang Tong called from down the hall. Ling Tong grabbed the door and held it open as Pang Tong and Zhuge Liang got on. "Thanks."

"No problem, some of us aren't afraid of this thing," he said significantly, giving Gan Ning a hard glance.

"I'm not afraid of it! I just don't trust it, is all," Gan Ning said defensively.

"It's only dangerous when someone is making it go really fast," Zhuge Liang commented.

"I still don't trust it."

As the elevator began to go up everything was silent. Smiling wickedly, Ling Tong pretended he was about to jump.

"Ahh, don't do that!" Gan Ning shouted.

Pang Tong looked at Ling Tong inquisitively.

"Bad memories," Ling Tong answered. "The first time he got on it was when you guys first arrived. The blasted thing got stuck and would only open from the outside. Zhou Yu fixed that problem, though."

"Yeah, I'll bet he did," Zhuge Liang grumbled.

((Sima Yi))

Sima Yi had thoroughly had it with the generals of Wei. You'd think he'd get at least a little respect as their strategist right?

None what-so-ever. Every one of them enjoyed bothering him. The only one who didn't purposely try and make him angry was the one whom annoyed him the most, Zhang He. When he finally took over China, he was going to make them all suffer. Yes, taking over the Middle Kingdom was in his plans. He had never been truly sure before, but after being locked in that elevator for almost a day, his plans had cemented.

How could they have not gone looking for him! Either they hadn't known he was gone or they hadn't cared. (Cue five minute rant about how incredibly stupid they were)

((elevator))

The elevator slowed down as it got to the next floor. As the door opened, Sima Yi stepped in looking highly annoyed. "I swear I'll find a way to kill them," he muttered.

"Sima Yi there you are," Zhang He said suddenly, looking happy.

"Gah! I didn't see you on it!" Sima Yi exclaimed. "I…uh…just realized that…I…"

"Afraid to show Zhang He your true feelings?" Zhuge Liang asked him.

"Look you! I'll have you know that I don't-!" he stopped as the elevator door closed behind him. "Damn."

"Don't feel bad, you've got a whole other floor to go to enjoy his presence."

"Shut up. I am almost as annoyed about having to endure your presence, but at least it won't be for that long," Sima Yi snapped.

"You just jinxed it," Pang Tong stated cryptically.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just said that you'll only have to endure their presence for a short time, you jinxed it."

"I don't know what your problem is, but-"

"Finally, we can get off!" Gan Ning exclaimed. Just as he said, the elevator began to slow down.

"…Um…isn't the door supposed to be opening?" Ling Tong asked.

"Oh no," Zhuge Liang muttered.

"No! I don't want to be stuck here with you!" Sima Yi shouted, managing to point at both Zhuge Liang and Zhang He at the same time.

"Don't worry Sima Yi," Zhang He said airily. "I am sure that even if it is stuck, you are brilliant enough to fix it."

"You people just keep jinxing it," Pang Tong muttered.

"Oh, we're going to be late," Ling Tong moaned.

"I don't want to be on this thing for who knows how long!" Gan Ning shouted.

((Zhou Yu and Lu Xun))

"All targets acquired," Zhou Yu said.

"Yeah, but Pang Tong got on too," Lu Xun told him.

"He won't make that big of a difference."

The two strategists grinned evilly at each other.

"Let's go to the meeting now, we've still got five minutes before we're late," Lu Xun laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

Heh, well here's the next chapter. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so much.

Note, I've decided that most likely this will be yaoi ZgL x ZY. If I suddenly get like five or however many people telling me not to, I might change my mind, but it would have to be in the next one or two chapters. As it is it will takea few chapters to start with little things, since I've never written yaoi before, but it will get there, I have some ideas already. ((cue evil cackle))

Chapter 26

"It's stuck, I can't believe it's stuck!" Gan Ning shouted.

"Shut up, already!" Ling Tong shouted back at him. "I can't believe we're going to be late!"

"Will you two imbeciles, be quiet!" Sima Yi snapped at them. He looked highly annoyed and kept glaring at Zhuge Liang and Zhang He.

"You seem a little stressed, Sima Yi," Zhuge Liang told him politely.

"Wei's best strategist, Sima Yi, is never stressed," Zhang He told him. "He is part of the reason why we are so strong, he is simply that amazing."

Sima Yi brought his hand to his face in frustration. This could not be happening.

"He seems to admire you greatly," Zhuge Liang whispered to him.

"Shut up, already!"

While this was going on, Pang Tong watched with amusement. He sat in a corner so as not to get caught in the crossfire, but their antics were actually quite funny. Gan Ning looked like he was about to have a breakdown and Ling Tong was freaking out about how much trouble they'd be in for being late and riding the elevator. Sima Yi looked mortified, he kept backing away from Zhang He and was glaring at Zhuge Liang with his 'if looks could kill' glare. Zhang He, as always, seemed oblivious to the strategist's discomfort and kept making it worse.

And speaking of people making it worse…

"The compartment is rather small. Imagine what would happen if he brushed up against you," Zhuge Liang said unhelpfully.

"Gah! Be quiet!"

Pang Tong wandered over the control panel and looked at it closely. Most of the buttons seemed to be for going to different floors. He wondered which ones Zhou Yu usually used to fix it. Staring at it closely, he saw that nearly all of the buttons had labels as well, but there was a row of them at the bottom that did not. He pressed one curiously.

The entire elevator gave a great lurch and plummeted downward. Oops. Pang Tong pressed the button next to it. There was a jolt as the elevator stopped short, sending most of the occupants in the air. Another jolt as they hit back down again.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Gan Ning panted, eyes wide. He was nearly hyperventilating.

Ling Tong looked much calmer than he had before. "That was fun, I love when it does that!"

"What a beautiful drop!" Zhang He exclaimed.

"As much as it hurts me to agree with you, I must admit, that was rather fun," Sima Yi said.

Zhuge Liang looked somewhat freaked out, though not nearly as badly as Gan Ning did. "I told you this thing was unsafe," he said to Pang Tong. Then he realized that Pang Tong was the one standing near the control box. "Don't ever do that again," he said calmly.

"Sorry guys," Pang Tong said to the group. "I was just trying to make it go, I only pressed one button."

"So, you're afraid of the elevator?" Sima Yi asked Zhuge Liang snidely.

"Hardly," he answered. "I just don't feel it's safe to be on this thing."

"Yeah right, don't try and tell me you aren't even a little afraid, I'm well aware that you would never pretend you were worried over something so small."

"I'm not worried. Maybe you're the ones who's worried and are trying to blame it on me."

"You know what!" Sima Yi growled.

"Mm," Zhuge Liang feigned boredom.

"Is something the matter, Sima Yi?" Zhang He asked him with concern.

"Arg!"

"You don't sound well."

"You think! I'm going to bash that door down!" Sima Yi declared.

"With what?" Pang Tong asked him.

"Zhang He's head if I have to."

"I'm all for smashing the door down!" Gan Ning said suddenly.

"It's not going to work," Ling Tong told him sullenly.

"Like hell, it isn't!"

"I'm telling you it won't work!"

"I'm willing to do anything to get out of this death trap!"

"Will you two shut up!" Sima Yi cried at them, anger lining his face. He looked very stressed out.

Zhang He tried to came the Wei strategist, but that only seemed to make him even more annoyed and hysterical.

Zhuge Liang sidled over to Pang Tong.

"And I thought we sometimes had problems with our generals fighting," Pang Tong muttered to him in disbelief. Ling Tong, Gan Ning, and Sima Yi were all screaming at each other while Zhang He seemed to have finally given up and was trying to ignore them.

"Those of Wu are known for their bad tempers, but Sima Yi is just as bad," Zhuge Liang replied. "It's just that he usually saves his ranting until he's away from people and has better control of it when he's around people."

"So now what do we do?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Perfect."

((Wu meeting room))

Sun Jiang glared about him. "Does anyone know where Gan Ning and Ling Tong are?" he snapped after they had been waiting for them for almost a quarter of an hour.

All the generals shook their heads. Of course there were two generals in the room who did know, but they weren't stupid enough to go saying that. Most of the others looked incredibly confused, as if they could not understand why those two of all people would be late.

"Has anyone seen them recently?"

Huang Gai answered, "They were out sparring with the officers of Wei and Shu when last I saw them, sir."

"I told them before I left not to be late," Sun Ce told them. "Gan Ning was in the middle of a fight, but Ling Tong didn't seem too distracted to make sure they got here on time. If I knew they'd be late I'd have dragged them with me…"

"Not your fault," Sun Quan told his brother.

"Should we just start without them, sir?" Lu Xun asked.

"Yes. If any of you see them later, tell them I want a good excuse. I am tired of you all being late to these meetings, they are important, not simple social events. We'll search for them as soon as we're done here."


	27. Chapter 27

Hm, I say I'm actually going to make it yaoi and there are suddenly several people telling me not to. I have been considering this for a while and before I actually said I was going to, there was almost no one against it. If anyone else has any opinions, I'll be glad to hear them. I think the pairing might fit well here if I could handle it properly, so... As of yet, my decision has not been changed.

Anywho! On a better note, here's the next chapter! I'm glad so many of you liked what was happening, and here's the next chapter.

Chapter 27

"Oh my god, let me out of here!" Gan Ning shouted once more.

Sima Yi glared viciously at him, but didn't say anything. He was trying to get away from Zhang He, whom kept asking him if he was okay. This, of course, was quite difficult due to the fact that there were six people in the elevator and it was somewhat crowded.

"If you don't shut up, right-!" Ling Tong screamed, "I'm going to tear your head off!"

"Like you could! You couldn't do it when you hated me, let alone now!"

The two leapt at each other and began rolling around on the floor of the elevator, screaming and trying to attack each other.

"Watch it!" Sima Yi snapped at them.

"I will stop them for you!" Zhang He cried. He jumped at the two and was dragged into the rather vicious fight.

Sima Yi looked like he was about ready to cry. This was a nightmare and he was getting really annoyed. What in the world was wrong with this stupid thing! He backed into a corner and leaned against the wall of the now-swaying elevator.

Zhuge Liang was also beginning to lose his cool. The entire elevator was shaking wildly, as if it could lurch off again at any minute. All the yelling was giving him a head ache as well. When he found out what was wrong, he was going to make sure whoever was responsible paid.

Pang Tong endured this all calmly. It was actually incredibly amusing if you didn't let the yelling get to you. Sima Yi was freaking out, which was pretty funny, considering the strategist's usual behavior and the others seemed to be at their wit's end as well. Even Zhuge Liang seemed to be struggling to remain calm and that, in and of itself, was an amazing feat.

"We're going to have to find a way to stop them," Zhuge Liang told him, voice needing to be raised due to the shouting.

"Why? It's fun watching them. Look at Sima Yi," Pang Tong told him, gesturing to the Wei strategist who was backed in a corner, trying to ignore Zhang He's continued shouts that he would stop them.

Kongming spared himself a smirk at Wei's strategist before his expression grew serious once more. "I fear that if we allow them to continue, it may jar the elevator into falling again and if that happened, a button may not be able to fix it."

"You fear?"

"Stop laughing, I'm serious!"

"Well," Pang Tong said sneakily, "I do have one way to get them to stop."

"What? I've been thinking but I don't think there's much, since we're hardly going to jump into their fight."

Pang Tong looked significantly at the control box. Zhuge Liang glanced at it before his eyes widened and he began shaking his head.

"That is not what I had in mind. I hardly think that making it go fast will prevent it from doing that."

"So you agree with me?"

"What! No, I'm saying that-"

Pang Tong completely ignored his friend and pressed the button that sent the elevator flying. He made if go up and down several times before finally stopping it.

Everything was silent. Gan Ning, who'd begun hyperventilating the second the elevator began moving, was now curled up in a ball and rocking back and forth. Ling Tong and Zhang He had both been slammed into one of the walls and were laying unconsciously in a pile. Sima Yi was leaning heavily against the wall, but, all in all, looked much calmer nor that Zhang He was unconscious and the fighting had stopped. Zhuge Liang was breathing heavily and quickly before he finally calmed himself down.

"Good job," Sima Yi said sarcastically, "You've managed to incapacitate half the people in here in one shot."

"Don't act like you're not happier this way," Pang Tong laughed.

"It's not funny!" Zhuge Liang told him. "Look at them."

"Why do you care, you're just glad the elevator didn't hit anything!" Sima Yi told him.

"I am just fine being on this elevator, I can handle things I don't like."

"Yeah right, you were scared!"

"I'm not the one who has a heart attack every time Zhang He says my name."

"I do not!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"You two can battle this out another time," Pang Tong cut into their argument. "We must find a way to get out, this is rather annoying."

"I concur," Zhuge Liang said.

"Chicken."

"Hmpf."

((meeting room))

Wu's meeting ended simply. There hadn't been anything amazing that had happened, not one had lost their temper. All in all, it was the most normal meeting they'd ever had. Well, except for:

"This is ridicules, where are they!" Sun Jiang asked angrily.

That.

"Look, I want them found. They may be chronically late, but they're never completely absent. I want all of you looking, if you can't find them, asked the other kingdoms!" Sun Jian ordered.

Lu Xun and Zhou Yu went to follow orders. Of course, they already knew where the two were, but they weren't about to let Sun Jian know that. So they went off and pretended to search.


	28. Chapter 28

Heh, new chapter, sorry I missed the last update time. Um...updates will probably start coming slower now, so...uh...yeah...

Chapter 28

"Pang Tong, if I try and kill myself, please let me," Zhuge Liang said flatly.

The Young Phoenix looked at him curiously. It was an amazing thing when Kongming, of all people, would say something like that. He'd never been one to get this annoyed and while most would think him as calm as always, for Pang Tong, whom knew him better than most, he was very ready to do what he'd just said.

"Don't lose hope," the scholar told his friend cheerfully. "I'm sure we'll be out soon!"

"There's something wrong with you!" Sima Yi told him angrily from the other side of the apartment. "And I think someone did this purposely, there's no way this could be an accident!"

"You're being even more paranoid than usual," Zhuge Liang told him wearily.

"I am not paranoid," the Wei strategist told him. "It seems perfect for someone to get revenge for something. You're freaked out, which is nearly impossible! If someone wanted to get back at you for something, this would be perfect. Plus, Zhang He is here! Anyone who wanted to drive me nuts could simply do this."

"It seems you're thinking logically, amazing."

Sima Yi glared at him viciously.

"I think he's right," Pang Tong announced. "It was most likely Zhou Yu, he probably had help from Lu Xun as well."

The other two were silent, contemplating this thought.

"Gan Ning and Ling Tong could be here as Lu Xun's way of getting back. He was pretty upset that they were ignoring him," Zhuge Liang murmured thoughtfully.

"And you?" Sima Yi asked Pang Tong. "I highly doubt any of them consider you important enough to bother with."

"Just because you're jealous is no reason to get mad. Never-the-less, I think I might be in here by accident."

"That's possible. The more important thing is; what are we going to do now?" Zhuge Liang asked.

"Well, when I get out, I'm going to strangle them both," Sima Yi declared.

"Uh-huh."

"Yes!"

"You really think you could? Both of them fight, you probably couldn't get near them."

"I'd find a way."

"What, have Zhang He do it for you?"

"NO!"

"Leave Zhou Yu to me, all right," Zhuge Liang said with a smirk. "I've still got two days left, I'm sure I can find something to do with that time."

((Zhou Yu and Lu Xun))

"So, you think it's been long enough?" Lu Xun asked.

"Maybe. We don't want to let them out to early," Zhou Yu answered.

"I'm sure it's been long enough."

"We should wait a bit more."

"If something happens, we'll need to-"

As they wandered through the hall they found Sun Jian and Liu Bei talking in the hall.

"I can't find Kongming or Pang Tong," Liu Bei was saying to Sun Jian. "I believe they may have gotten lost. If it's not too much trouble I was hoping several of your officers could help mine search for them."

"Gan Ning and Ling Tong are missing as well, a larger search and we may be able to find all of our missing officers," Sun Jian answered him. "Ah, Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, there you are!"

"Hello my lord," Zhou Yu said as he and Lu Xun bowed.

"As you can guess, we still have not had any luck finding the two. I'd like you two to search the elevator, just in case."

"My lord, you banned us from the elevator," Lu Xun reminded him.

"I'll allow you on it again, if you can find them."

"You got it!" Lu Xun said happily.

Once the two lords were out of ear-shot, they continued talking.

"This will work out better than I'd hoped," Zhou Yu said.

"Any worries that they might find out?" Lu Xun asked him as they made their way towards the nearest elevator.

"Our lord or the ones in the elevator?"

"Both."

"Sun Jian already hates me, so I'm not worried. Zhuge Liang will be rather annoying, but I think I can deal with it."

Lu Xun looked at him closely, a worried look on his face. "You haven't done all the good a job of dealing with it so far. If he were truly trying to make you angry…"

"He always makes me angry. His existence, annoys the hell out of me. But if I really stay calm-" Lu Xun raised an eyebrow. "I can probably manage to-"

"Totally lose your cool."

"I'll deal with it when it happens. Sima Yi will be particularly vengeful if he finds out, but I just need to be very cautious around him."

"Well, if you're sure," Lu Xun mumbled as he began to fiddle around with the outer elevator controls. "There."

After a short wait, the elevator door finally opened. Inside, three of the occupants were knocked out, two looked incredibly frazzled, and the last looked rather amused.

"I told you they'd be here," Lu Xun said calmly.

Sima Yi's head snapped up and he looked at them hatefully. "Oh, we already know."

"Know what?" Zhou Yu asked innocently.

"I think you've truly forgotten that there will be consequences," Zhuge Liang told them.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure Gan Ning and Ling Tong will forgive us," Zhou Yu said. "How were we supposed to know to look here?"

"Always the last place you look," Lu Xun put in.

"No sense trying to fool them," Pang Tong said, stepping out of the elevator. "I was in there by accident, right?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Nope, I'm good," Pang Tong said. He walked away whistling.

"Pang Tong is alone in his cheer," Zhuge Liang told them.

"I don't know about that. The sight of you two right now is putting me in a very good mood," Zhou Yu said happily.

Sima Yi stepped forward, face furious. If there was ever a time to be afraid of the strategist, it was right now.

"Time to run?" Lu Xun asked.

"Definitely," Zhou Yu answered. The two Wu officers sprinted off, laughing.

"Zhou Yu, I order you not to leave," Zhuge Liang called out just before the two were out of ear-shot.

Zhou Yu swore loudly as he skidded to a stop.

Lu Xun spun around. "You want me to go cut his head off?" he asked, fingering one of the swords at his waist.

"No, that's okay," Zhou Yu sighed. He'd said he could handle it and he would.


	29. Chapter 29

New chapter! Sorry for the wait guys. So...here it is! This story will end up having yaoi, though I promise it will be light. There's almost nothing of this pairing, so... Anyways, that won't start for the next few chapters or so.

Chapter 29

"Damn," Zhou Yu whispered.

Lu Xun Sighed. He began to follow the older strategist back. "Remember, you said that you could handle it. Don't get annoyed, or angry, or-"

Zhou Yu stopped halfway there and turned to look back at Lu Xun. "Do you think I have no control?"

"I think you have all the control of a ten-year-old who's not allowed to have sugar!" It was oddly outspoken of the young strategist. His face was worried. He'd known that no matter what happened, it had been worth it to Zhou Yu, but this attitude was what always allowed Zhuge Liang to throw him off-balance.

Zhou Yu narrowed his eyes dangerously. Turning around sharply, he continued walking in the direction he'd been going. "Besides, what choice do I have?" he asked, voice determined.

"You didn't plan for that before?" Lu Xun exclaimed, nearly screaming.

"If I did, I wouldn't have been able to make myself do it and it was definitely worth it, look at him!"

"Yeah, but…"

"How mad do you think Gan Ning will be if he knows you made him go through that?" Zhuge Liang asked them once they were close enough to hear them. His face wore an arrogant smirk.

"Heh, he'll forgive us," Zhou Yu said confidently.

"Really? He seemed rather…"

"He was screaming like a little girl," Sima Yi sneered.

"Where is he?" Lu Xun asked worriedly.

"Most likely he's still on it," Zhuge Liang answered, "He never even realized the door opened."

Lu Xun's eyes widened. Then he broke out into an evil grin. It wouldn't have been out of place for him to have cackled evilly at that point.

"My assumption was correct then. It was you who wanted to get back at them since Zhou Yu didn't seem to have any reason to."

"They deserved it," Lu Xun huffed.

"All in all, not one of your best plans, Zhou Yu," Zhuge Liang commented. He was fingering his feather fan thoughtfully.

"It was rather more satisfying than the other," Zhou Yu said, smirking.

"I'll give you more satisfying," Sima Yi growled angrily. He looked almost like a fluffed up peacock.

"Is Crazy going to attack us?" Lu Xun mocked.

"Don't try me, midget."

"Please, you couldn't beat me even if I had both hands behind my back!"

"There is more to revenge than strength!"

"How the hell's that going to help you! If you're talking about strategy, you might as well give up on it now!"

Zhuge Liang leaned over and whispered to Zhou Yu, "I think you're having a bad influence on him."

"What would you know?" Zhou Yu asked him.

"Well, he's always been so much calmer than everyone. Nearly timid. Now…"

"Point. He has been out for revenge a lot lately…"

The two enraged strategists were still screaming at each other.

"You going to try and poison me? We all know how well that worked on the last person!" Lu Xun shouted.

"I'm not the one who takes second place to a strategist who looks like a girl!" Sima Yi told him.

Zhou Yu glared at them both darkly. How did their argument end up with him insulted!

Next to him, Zhuge Liang was snickering at the look of indignation on the Wu strategist's face.

"At least I'm not in love with a flower!" Lu Xun's gaze was very angry and he was shaking slightly.

Sima Yi looked like he was about to explode after Lu Xun's last statement. His reply was just as vicious and the two continued screaming at each other.

"Lu Xun can be rather frightening," Zhuge Liang admitted.

"Sima Yi's not much better," Zhou Yu whispered, "He's turning the color of his robe."

This caused Shu's strategist to start laughing quietly to himself again.

"Maybe we should find out about the tea thing, maybe it does make us crazy and we just never thought about it before…"

"Do you really think that's possible?" Zhuge Liang asked him incredulously. Zhou Yu simply gestured towards the two in front of them. "Point taken."

They were silent for a while longer and, for one of the first and few times, Zhou Yu wasn't glaring at Zhuge Liang. He was too busy enjoying the shouting going on before him to bother. Plus, he wasn't angry. There was something nice about seeing Zhuge Liang coming out of an elevator looking very flustered. Not only for the sake of revenge, but because it reminded him that the other man was human.

"Don't you think we should put a stop to this?" Zhou Yu asked, eyeing the fighting strategists.

"I hardly think they'll like that…" Zhuge Liang told him. "Besides, do you honestly think I would be able to fight off Lu Xun?"

"I doubt you could fight off Sima Yi," Zhou Yu sneered. "Anyways, I was just worried Lu Xun might kill him, he'd get in trouble for that."

"Yes, and Cao Cao might declare war on you for that."

"Without Sima Yi, I could out-strategize Cao Cao easily enough. Wei may be bigger than Wu, but not enough that they could beat us without their best strategist."

The Shu strategist nodded, but he didn't say anything more.

Zhou Yu sighed. "You're not planning on helping even a little are you?"

"Not really."

"Thanks," Zhou Yu murmured sarcastically. "You do realize how wrong it is that I'll be the one keeping Lu Xun from killing someone, don't you? He has more control than I do, I'd have taken his head off by now."

"Well? You might want to stop them before he does hurt him."

"Don't tell me what to do," Zhou Yu growled, turning towards the two strategists.

"I believe I do still have that right for the rest of today and tomarrow and the day after that."

"…" Zhou Yu was about to say something when he realized Lu Xun was about to draw his sword. He leapt forward and grabbed the younger fighter's arms and pulled him back, barely managing to keep his hold before strengthening it so the smaller man couldn't get away. "And you were worried about me," he gritted out.

"Just shut up, Zhou Yu," Lu Xun said angrily. He struggled for a few more seconds before stopping.

"I'll shut up when you listen to your own advice. It's just Sima Yi, remember? The nutcase who talks to himself!"

"I DO NOT!"

"You do," Zhuge Liang told the still-enraged Wei strategist.

When Zhou Yu loosened his hold, Lu Xun shrugged away. He sighed, before regaining his composure and sighing apologetically. "Sorry, I meant to be the one helping you, not the other way around."

"Not your fault," Zhou Yu muttered.

"Tell the peacock I hope he and Zhang He had a good time," Lu Xun told Zhou Yu cheerfully.

"We're glad you enjoyed your time with Zhang He," Zhou Yu told Sima Yi, "It was our pleasure. Just say the word, we'll be happy to lock you two together again if you can't seem to find the…privacy…you'd like."

Sima Yi paled at the implications of that sentence before spinning around and leaving the group with a huff.

"I'm going to find Gan Ning," Lu Xun announced, leaving.

Zhou Yu barely concealed a wince when Lu Xun left. "I'm not going to be very happy in a minute am I?"

Zhuge Liang's face held an evil-looking smirk. "Now why would you say that? You only locked me in an elevator with several clinically insane people, not to mention Pang Tong kept making it go fast."

"…"

AN: If anyone would like to input suggestions for revenge I may consider using your suggestions.


	30. Chapter 30

Whee! I'm updating again! Yay for me! Zhuge Liang's method of punishment coughtorturecough comes from the suggestion of Anthy Kilik and Anshi-chan, I very much thank them, I loved the idea. So, here it is.

Chapter 30

Zhou Yu eyed Zhuge Liang warily, the beginnings of true doubt worming its way through his mind. They'd arrived in the library ten minutes ago and had been staring at each other for that long as well. What was making Zhou Yu so worried? Well that had a whole lot to do with the decidedly evil and wicked look that was on his rival's face at the moment. He just knew Zhuge Liang was waiting for him to crack before he told him what he wanted him to do.

Now, it may seem stupid that Zhou Yu had gone through with it, even knowing what would happen to him afterwards. Stupid that he'd feel scared afterwards and start blaming himself for what he'd done. Well, it would seem stupid if that were truly the case. It, however, was not.

Normally, Zhou Yu could probably handle what Zhuge Liang threw at him. He'd get incredibly angry and flustered in the process, but of course, he would live. There was something about the look Shu's strategist was giving him now that worried him, though. It seemed like he was about to get creative and that did not bode well.

Zhou Yu expected Zhuge Liang to wait him out and was, therefore, rather surprised when the other strategist got up suddenly and walked to a specific section of the library. He watched as he pulled out an incredibly large book, before walking back over to Zhou Yu and dropping it with a thud right in front of him.

Looking at the title, he saw that it read _The Art of War._ Sun Tzu's _Art of War_? What the hell? Keeping the questioning look from his face, Zhou Yu looked up at Zhuge Liang with a look that, instead, clearly said: 'What's your point?'

"I'm sure you're familiar with this book, Zhou Yu?" Zhuge Liang asked him in a mocking tone of voice. There was a look in his eyes that almost said that he doubted it. This was, of course, more of his mind games to try and mess with him. It had to be.

"Of course," Zhou Yu said confidently. Confidence was key. Show no weakness and the enemy would not be able to exploit it and Zhuge Liang was definitely the enemy. It was only too bad he had already seemed to find all of Zhou Yu's weaknesses and torn them apart. So what the hell was his point now?

"Well, I'm sure you've read it quite often," Zhuge Liang mused, nodding to himself. "It is a rather famous strategy book, after all."

After nearly five more minutes of silence, Zhou Yu growled in agitation. "Get to the point."

Zhuge Liang smirked at him, obviously he'd been waiting for the Wu strategist to say something like that and was quite prepared with his answer, arrogant tone and all. "Of course, Zhou Yu, whatever you say. My point is that, my orders are for you to memorize this book, the entire thing, and you have until tomarrow at this time to accomplish your task. At that point, I would ask you to cite the entire text to me, word-for-word."

Zhou Yu found himself staring at Zhuge Liang numbly. He was kidding right? He had to be kidding! There was no way in hell he could manage that! Of course, he'd read the book quite a few time, and could cite several sections quite well from memory, but he could never get the entire thing down. Not in one day. He doubted he could even finish reading the entire thing by then. No way on this earth could he cite it word-for-word. It just wasn't possible.

"Something the matter Zhou Yu?" Zhuge Liang asked in that infuriating tone. It so clearly said 'I know something's the matter, but I'm too much of a bastard to care, so I'll pretend I don't notice.'

Zhou Yu's eyes narrowed angrily, yet his eyes never left Zhuge Liang's face. He was acting so superior again, he hated him! It was a burning hatred, fueled by jealousy and all of his embarrassment at being mocked, and he felt it so strongly it almost hurt. He hated this man, he hated him so very, very much. He had so much control over him!

That was it wasn't it? That was part of the reason he hated him so much. Zhuge Liang always seemed to know exactly what to do, exactly what to say to make Zhou Yu feel whatever way that bastard wanted, and he always made him feel angry. He hated him for it. And once again, there was absolutely nothing he could do. It was this helplessness which he also hated. The fact that no matter how much he fought, it always filled him, blurring his thought, turning them into something he didn't like, turning him into someone he didn't like.

Zhuge Liang opened his mouth, as if to say something. Zhou Yu felt his anger pulse stronger. He was going to say something arrogant and he knew it would have something to do with how Zhou Yu couldn't finish memorizing the damn book.

"You may want to get started," Zhuge Liang told him helpfully.

Huh? What was that? If he could have narrowed his eyes further, he would have done so. Why had Zhuge Liang just said that? You'd think he would have let Zhou Yu waste most of his time in confusion and anger, too busy trying to sort out his own feelings to worry. What was the bastard doing?

"I wouldn't stay up too late, though, if you're tired it'll be harder to remember."

Deciding to talk instead of sitting there dumbly, Zhou Yu glared before opening his mouth, "What makes you believe I can remember it all?"

"I'm sure your…intelligent…enough to see why."

"And if I can't?"

"Well, we'll cross that road as soon as we get there," Zhuge Liang told him with another wicked smile.

He had said 'when'. How dare he? Automatically assuming that Zhou Yu couldn't do it! With another angry look at his rival, Zhou Yu began flipping through the book, skimming most of it before he began reading through it in detail. He'd never had a photographic memory, but he could come pretty close if he focused his mind on what he was doing.

Why did he have to pick such a big book!


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks to all the peoples who reviewed!

Chapter 31

One thing Zhou Yu had learned throughout his life was that to stay awake without any sleep one often needed something to focus on. That was probably what was making this so difficult. If it had been the first time he'd read _The Art of War _he'd have been able to focus with ease, but as had been mentioned, he'd already read it several times before. Memorizing was not easy considering he'd been sleep deprived for the past five days, pretty much since he'd tried to kill Zhuge Liang and been given this god-awful punishment in the first place.

It was different than in battle when he needed to fight, adrenaline would pump through him and all he could think about was defeating the next enemy and living through the night. This was different. He was just sitting there in front of a book and now even the tabletop was starting to look inviting.

Ahh! Now his mind was rambling and he was losing track of the book. Right now he was in the library, it was far past midnight and he was hunched over the book, not having moved since he'd first started reading it. His attention was shot. Maybe Zhuge Liang had been right when he'd suggested he get sleep. No! He would show him!

Eyes sore from forcing them to stay open, Zhou Yu glared down at the book he'd begun to hate. He knew that he could probably recite the first tenth of the stupid book, but the problem was remembering that part while memorizing the whole rest of the book. Stupid book!

In his mind he began planning the awful ways he would get revenge on this book. First he'd shred it. Then he'd soak it in oil before lighting it on fire. Finally, he'd take all the little remaining ashes and blow them in Zhuge Liang's arrogant face.

Now he knew there was something wrong with him, he was planning the demise of a book, oh god help him. He was starting to sound like Sima Yi, only someone as crazy as him would start to plan out how to get revenge on a blasted book.

With the thoughts that he must be getting crazier, Zhou Yu slowly lost focus of the world around him. Everything faded as he tried to force himself to look at the writing in front of him. But it was to no avail, the more he tried to bring the tiny letters into focus, the blurrier they seemed to get until eventually everything around him was a dark blur that was growing darker.

((several hours later))

Zhuge Liang walked into the library and was only slightly surprised to see Wu's lead strategist hunched over one of the tables, obviously asleep. He'd expected that Zhou Yu would have either stayed up all night reading or would have eventually gone to his room to sleep. Heh, well, he didn't think the other man would give up. Apparently he hadn't, though his body definitely had.

It was weird seeing Zhou Yu so unguarded as this. His expression was so relaxed and calm, so very unlike the expression Zhuge Liang often saw, the guarded expression that so clearly said 'I hate you and I want you to know it'. Even around his friends, Zhou Yu's expression was not open, it wasn't angry, but it was always so calm. Right now, he looked calm, but in a different sort of way.

At the beginning of the week, Zhou Yu had fallen asleep at the desk in Shu's office, but his face had still been angry. Upon awakening he'd been furious and everything had been different then. Now, he seemed truly relaxed. Was he really that tired?

Approaching the sleeping officer, Kongming sat down across from him. Zhou Yu's head was rested against the book, his hair only falling down past his face in a few places, the rest still fell down his back neatly. The Wu strategist's good looks were often commented upon. Hm…he was rather beautiful.

…

It was not often that something shocked the Sleeping Dragon, but this was decidedly one of those times. Had he truly thought that? Yes, he had. He had meant it too. Thinking the thought once more, Zhuge Liang found he wasn't disgusted by the idea that he found him attractive. Well, not much really. It disturbed him slightly that he felt this way, but he wasn't disgusted.

Er…it would be a very bad idea to let Zhou Yu know that this line of thought had crossed through his mind. Zhou Yu hated him, and knowing the officer, simply the idea would make him physically sick. So, what should he do about the situation? Well, nothing right now. He could come up with a way to deal with this later, right now he knew what would distract him.

((Zhou Yu))

"I didn't think you'd be able to stay awake, guess I was right," a laughing voice broke through Zhou Yu's sleep fogged mind.

Why the hell was someone talking to him? Couldn't they just leave him alone, he was tired. Why was he so tired again? Something about…something…was it important?

"Wake up now, you'll get even angrier if you sleep too long," the voice said.

Strange, it sounded almost familiar. Weird. For some reason he had the feeling that it was a voice he normally didn't like. Yet, it didn't sound bad, it was almost…inviting. But why was it familiar? And why was it a voice he normally hated?

"The elevator broke," the voice said flatly. Why did it seem irritated? WAIT!

"What!" Zhou Yu exclaimed, head snapping up. Eyes searching around, they met the laughing eyes of Zhuge Liang. His gaze narrowed.

"You wouldn't wake up," Zhuge Liang explained. "I figured that would jolt you awake."

"I suppose I should be glad you didn't hit me with something," Zhou Yu grumbled. He looked around in confusion, trying to figure out why he was in the library. It looked like the sun had already come up, but it didn't seem that late, probably only a little bit after the time he normally woke up.

"I was considering it, but I wouldn't want to prevent you from finishing," Zhuge Liang told him, gesturing down at the book he'd been sleeping on.

Zhou Yu made a sound of surprise and frustration when he looked down and instantly remembered why he was in the library. With a dark glare thrown at his adversary, Zhou Yu began flipping back through the book to see if he could remember the section he'd memorized last night.

"How is that going, by the way?" Zhuge Liang asked him cheerfully, though there was another emotion in his voice that Zhou Yu didn't bother trying to place.

"Perfect," he mumbled, skimming through that section. He was rather annoyed to find that he was still tired, having just woken up, and only remember it in chunks, with several paragraphs missing in between.

"You should get more sleep at night, this would be so much…easier…for you if you did," Zhuge Liang told him with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"Shut up."

AN: Hm...please tell me how this one came out. I actually enjoyed writing it, but I wasn't sure how it sounded.


	32. Chapter 32

Hm...well, some of you liked the last chapter and some of you didn't, as I would expect. For those who like it, I'm glad. For those who didn't, I think you may enjoy this one, it has a dissappointing lack of two certain strategists.

Chapter 32

"Ahh!" There was loud screaming flooding one of the hallways of one of the upper floors if the Wu castle. Also filling the air were loud crashes, curses, and the sound of running feet.

"Lu Xun, you little midget, I'm going teach you never to do something like that again!" cried an enraged pirate as he charged down the hallways after the fleeing strategist.

Lu Xun didn't have much of a chance to wonder how he had found out it was partly his fault about the whole elevator thing. Gan Ning had found out and that was all that mattered at the moment as he would probably kill him if he managed to catch up. He had never been more thankful for the advantage in speed he held over the pirate.

"I thought we were friends!" Lu Xun shouted over his shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll be friends after I tear you to pieces! You're the one who felt the need to lock me in an elevator!"

When he came to a sharp turn, Lu Xun only barely managed not to crash into the wall, by pushing off it and bounding down this new hallway. He heard a loud crash behind him, indicating that his pursuer had not been so agile as to prevent himself from running into the wall head-first. Well, at least it would slow him down for a little while…hopefully.

"Maybe you should sit down for a little while!" Lu Xun screamed.

"Not on your life, you little rat! Get back here and maybe I won't take your head off!"

"You think I'd risk that!" Lu Xun exclaimed. As he rounded another corner he saw the elevator open at the end of the hallway. Yes! Safety! Sort of…!

"You won't be able to run forever!"

It was good enough. Not willing to risk getting captured by slowing down, Lu Xun slammed into the back wall of the empty compartment. He bounced back and hit the floor of the elevator with a loud thud that shook the entire thing. Gasping for the air that had been knocked out of his lungs due to the fall, the small officer got to his feet.

"You cheat," Gan Ning told him flatly. He was standing several feet away from the elevator with a grumpy look on his face.

"Not my fault that your afraid of it," Lu Xun retorted. "I love it! Plus, it saved me just now."

"Yeah, well, we'll see how saved you are," Gan Ning grumbled as he turned to walk away.

With a sigh, Lu Xun slid to the floor of the elevator and sat against the back wall. He was never leaving. Never. Okay, he might have to leave eventually, but it wouldn't be for a long while. The elevator began to move and he sighed once more as he waited for it to pick up whoever was there.

((half an hour later))

The elevator door opened once more and Lu Xun only barely glanced up, figuring it would be just another person getting on. This was why he nearly had a heart attack when Ling Tong grabbed him and shoved him out of the elevator. Spinning around, Lu Xun faced Ling Tong just as the other officer reached into the elevator to push a button, sending it away.

"What was that for?" Lu Xun asked in surprise.

Ling Tong pointed over the young strategist's shoulder, an arrogant smirk on his face. There was a cocky look about him that Lu Xun didn't like. But before he could turn around, however, he was grabbed from behind. A yelp of surprise escaped his mouth as the person used their heavier weight to force him to the ground.

"What are you doing?" he ground out. Twisting and turning, he managed to get a look over his shoulder. This situation he was now in was not one he liked. Gan Ning was practically sitting on top of him, grinning hugely. "Er…hi…

"Told you I'd catch you," the pirate told him.

"Technically it was Ling Tong who caught me," Lu Xun replied cheerily. He yelped once more when Gan Ning forced his weight down harder. "What are you, fat? Get off!"

"I'm not fat, you're just short," Gan Ning retorted, adding more of his weight onto the small strategist who needed to suppress a groan of pain.

"Get off, fatso!" Lu Xun shouted, struggling to get his hands under him so he could force the other officer off. It was no use, though, Gan Ning was too much bigger than him.

"I believe you deserve this, it was your idea to lock us in that blasted elevator," Ling Tong told him. "I could have gone crazy being in there with this nutcase!"

"You don't have to crush my spinal cord," Lu Xun managed to get out, though it was becoming increasingly hard to breath. "You need…to go on a…diet."

"Just keep digging yourself deeper," Gan Ning told him. "Now say 'uncle'."

"No," Lu Xun told him defiantly. "Agh! Cut it out!"

"How about saying Gan Ning?" Ling Tong asked him.

"Why would he say my name?" Gan Ning looked at Ling Tong in confusion.

"No reason. Say it, Lu Xun."

"Not on…your life… Get off!" Lu Xun glared at Ling Tong furiously as he couldn't see Gan Ning from this position.

"That's really not going to help you, you know," Gan Ning told him.

"And you're supposed to be smart," Ling Tong scoffed.

"You creeps! Let me up!" Lu Xun squirmed and managed to get one of his arms down to one of his sabers. If he could manage to get it out of the sheath, he might be able to get Gan Ning off of him long enough to get away.

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to wait here all day," Gan Ning said to Ling Tong cheerily. "After all, it's only morning, we've got the whole day!"

"I agree. We know that Zhou Yu worked with him to lock us up, but he'll be tortured enough by Zhuge Liang, we hardly need to make it worse," Ling Tong replied to him, voice very polite. It was starting to really annoy Lu Xun and he struggled even harder.

Finally, Lu Xun managed to slowly slide the light saber out of its sheath. He had rarely been so glad for the light weight of his weapon's that allowed him to maneuver it, despite the incredibly awkward angle his arm was at. Jabbing at Gan Ning's back, he managed to poke him hard enough to hurt badly, but not enough to actually cut him.

With a shout of surprise, the pirate leapt off of the young strategist and spun around to face him. Before Gan Ning had even finished getting off, Lu Xun had scrambled to his feet and sprinted off down the hallway. In one hand he had his saber, but he couldn't take the time he would need to put it back, he needed to run as fast as he could, since Ling Tong was one of the few people who were faster than he was.

Luckily, he was on the bottom floor of the Wu castle. As soon as he got there, he gripped the edge of the door leading outside and twisted around it, running back in the direction he had come, only outside this time. He ran as fast as he could, knowing that Ling Tong would catch up soon.

After he'd been running for a while, Lu Xun glanced over his shoulder to see if Ling Tong was still after him. He only had barely enough time to register the fact that he was, before his body slammed into that of another. With a cry of shock, Lu Xun flew backwards. There was an identical scream from the person he'd run into, who hadn't been expected a bright red blur to suddenly hit him.


	33. Chapter 33

Heh, sorry, I meant to get this out earlier today, but I only just got on my computer. Well, thanks to the people who reviewed and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 33

Lu Xun yelped as he crashed to the ground. Wow, it felt like he'd had a horse run into him, or had run into a castle wall. …or…he could have run into Jiang Wei, Lu Xun realized, sitting up and seeing Zhuge Liang's apprentice lying there.

Scrambling to his feet, Lu Xun spun around to see Ling Tong doubled over, laughing. He seemed to be trying to tell his fellow Wu officer what was so funny, but every time he looked at him, would burst into renewed laughter. The young strategist glared at him angrily before turning his attention back to Jiang Wei.

"Sorry about that," Lu Xun said as the Shu officer got to his feet, looking a little ruffled.

"It's alright," Jiang Wei told him. "What were you doing anyway? Aren't you guys friends…?"

"I was about to grab Lu Xun, tie him up, and beat him with a stick, then take him to Gan Ning to be mauled in whatever way that pirate sees fit," Ling Tong told him cheerfully.

Said officer slowly edged around to the other side of Jiang Wei, to put him in between he and the other Wu officer. Lu Xun glanced around, looking quite paranoid. It was obvious he was looking for the best way to run off without attracting Ling Tong's attention once again.

"Why are you going to do that?" Jiang Wei asked. Apparently people in Shu weren't nearly as insane as the general population of Wu officers. Not that Shu's officers were normal, it was just that most of them were over the age of twenty-five, while Wu was filled with many people in their early twenties, most of whom were very crazy.

"He and Zhou Yu locked me and Gan Ning in the elevator for several hours," Ling Tong exclaimed. "There were strategists in there! Strategists are crazy!"

"Thanks," Lu Xun muttered sarcastically.

"Well, you are."

"Am not!"

"Tea drinker!"

"It doesn't make you crazy!"

Jiang Wei felt very out-of-the-loop, standing in between two Wu officers who were shouting insults at each other. Lu Xun kept dragged him around to keep him in between them as well, which was rather awkward. Why did he have to be here in this crazy kingdom!

"Come on, you know all you strategists are crazy!"

"We are not! Only Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang are nutcases, they carry around feather-fans!" Lu Xun yelled.

"Don't call the Prime Minister crazy!" Jiang Wei screamed, shocking both of the others.

"Oh please, he's crazy. Practically telepathic…"

Jiang Wei twitched and the look on his face grew very dark.

"Shit," Lu Xun muttered. He leapt out of the way just as Jiang Wei went to dive on him. Sprinting away as fast as he could, Lu Xun berated himself on such stupidity. Now he really had to find some place to hide. After all, Jiang Wei was a whole lot smarter than Ling Tong and Gan Ning.

((Zhou Yu))

Zhou Yu's focus was entirely on the book in front of him. It was nearly noon time and he wasn't even half-way through the book. Not good. Zhuge Liang was across from him, doing who-knows-what, not that Zhou Yu cared in the slightest.

As he was flipping the next page, the Wu strategist heard a quiet humming sound. Without looking up, Zhou Yu realized that it was coming from Zhuge Liang. He was probably trying to distract him or annoy him. Well, he could try all he wanted. Zhou Yu ignored him determinedly.

After about fifteen minutes of it, Zhou Yu found that it didn't bother him even a little, he didn't need to try and ignore it. Actually it was rather nice. Calming even. Almost without realizing it, he began to hum along with his rival, not even really thinking about what he was doing.

If he had looked up, he'd have seen the slight smile on Zhuge Liang's face.

A loud crash broke through the moment, however, and snapped Zhou Yu's attention back upon himself. His head shot up to the door of the library, which had burst open loudly. A bright red blur shut the door behind him and ran towards Zhou Yu and dove behind him with a squeak.

"Lu Xun? What's the matter?" Zhou Yu asked him in confusion, looking down at the younger strategist.

"They're going to kill me!" Lu Xun told him in a harsh whisper. He leapt up and ran behind the nearest book case.

"Who? Um…why?"

"Ling Tong and Gan Ning," came Lu Xun's whisper from behind the large, wooden, book case. "They want to get revenge for the elevator thing. They said that you were suffering enough, so they're going to get me. And! Jiang Wei's after me now!"

"Why would Jiang Wei be trying to go after you?" Zhuge Liang asked.

"Hm, I bet you told him, didn't you," Zhou Yu accused with a suspicious. "Told Gan Ning and Ling Tong too, huh?

"I have told no one."

"No, Jiang Wei's going to kill me because I told him you were crazy," Lu Xun's whisper answered. "Which, admittedly, was rather stupid. I was kind of flustered at the moment, Ling Tong was about to attack me.

"Right…" Zhou Yu mumbled.

"So, what are you doing Zhou Yu?" Lu Xun asked him conversationally.

Zhou Yu's eyes widened as he remember what he was supposed to be doing. His eyes snapped straight to the book in front of him and they moved across it frantically.

"His task is to memorize _The Art of War_," Zhuge Liang answered, as it didn't look like Zhou Yu was intent on breaking his concentration any time soon.

"Ouch."

There were several loud crashes outside the door that made Lu Xun dive farther back between the book cases. A few minutes passed without another sound and the young strategist relaxed. He leaned back against a shelf and waited. Well, eventually they'd stop looking for him…right?


	34. Chapter 34

Well, here's the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 34

"I'm going to have to have a talk with Jiang Wei," Zhuge Liang murmured to himself in thought. It had been more than an hour since Lu Xun had come running into the library for safety and no one had come in to look around yet.

"Why?" Lu Xun asked him. He was leaning against the bookcase, reading, having refused to go far away from it, just in case they did come in and he needed a place to hide.

"If he was looking for you, then this should have been an obvious place for him to check," Zhuge Liang explained. "I am rather surprised he did not come here even to see if there was anyone who had seen you or knew where you would hide. It's somewhat disappointing."

"Awe, your apprentice not as good as you make him out to be?" Zhou Yu asked snidely, not even looking up as he flipped another page in the large book. It was now officially his most hated book of all time. That position had formerly been held by the book that Gan Ning had chucked at his head last month, but it was now in second place. Yes, Zhou Yu does hold grudges against certain books, despite his love for them, and, yes, he does have a list of all the books that have wronged him. It is not, however a written list, he keeps it all in his head.

"Not that you would know. You've never even been interested in an apprentice," Zhuge Liang remarked.

"No need," Zhou Yu murmured absentmindedly.

"I suppose you feel that with Lu Xun around, you can let him take over when you die, despite the less than five years separating you."

"You and I both know that you know that is not the case," Zhou Yu told him with a quick glare. "I have never had an interest in passing my knowledge down to one protégé, especially not now."

"I think I'd like an apprentice once I get past twenty-five," Lu Xun put in helpfully. "It's not like we'll die of disease right now, only in battle. And if we died like that, then we probably wouldn't be very good teachers anyway."

"I'm sure you'd make very good teachers," Zhuge Liang told them with a smirk. "I would very much like to talk to someone you trained."

"Which is Zhuge Liang for, 'Zhou Yu I wish you had an apprentice so that I could traumatize them'," Lu Xun snickered.

Zhou Yu growled in annoyance and glared at Zhuge Liang as if he'd been the one who had said it. Zhuge Liang simply raised an eyebrow questioningly, though he still wore a smirk.

"Come now, I doubt it would be so easy to traumatize someone taught by Zhou Yu, then again…"

Twitching in annoyance, the Wu strategist flipped the page of his book harshly, barely managing not to tear it. Zhou Yu hissed in rage, but kept his eyes firmly fixed on the pages of the book. He could not rise to the bait, he had to finish this. He had to show him that he could do this.

"Hmpf, an apprentice taught by Zhou Yu wouldn't be traumatized," Lu Xun exclaimed. "Though, if Sima Yi ever trained anyone…"

"Then they'd probably be taught to hate me and the kingdom of Shu and they'd probably be rivals with Jiang Wei," Zhuge Liang finished for him. He pretended to shudder violently.

"I'd pay to see that," Zhou Yu muttered.

"How much?"

"A lot."

"Well that answers all my questions," Zhuge Liang told him sarcastically.

"I didn't know the great Sleeping Dragon questioned anything, he has all the answers," Zhou Yu retorted bitterly.

((Zhuge Liang))

The Sleeping Dragon was confused. Immensely confused. That never happened to him. It was driving him mad. How could he start feeling things for Zhou Yu as more than just someone he knew, mocked, and would eventually defeat through strategy? Of course he had never hated Zhou Yu, but he had never looked at him and wondered…

Gah! This was idiotic! Heh, that was Sima Yi's favorite word. Maybe he was spending too much time around the Wei strategist. Seeing him more than once in a week couldn't be healthy for anyone. Even if he wasn't completely mad, he wasn't really all there, it must come from being without anyone even close to his own intelligence.

Wow, there was an interesting comparison, neither he nor Sima Yi could stand being without at least one person who thought on the same level they did. Sima Yi was often highly annoyed because it was obvious he was friends with no one in the Wei kingdom. Zhuge Liang had Pang Tong and Jiang Wei to talk to. And, of course, his wife, whom he had chosen based on her intelligence.

It was also another thing that separated him from Zhou Yu, the Wu strategist didn't mind being around people who didn't care about strategy. He had Lu Xun around, but before Lu Xun joined Wu, Zhou Yu would have been pretty much by himself in the strategy department. Yet, it had never bothered him, he liked being with people like Sun Ce and Gan Ning.

…! Why was he analyzing Zhou Yu as if he was trying to find out what kind of people he liked? This was not needed to beat the other strategist in anything! All he needed to know was how to anger him and it would be easy to beat him every time. Even when he wasn't angry, Zhou Yu was still no match for him.

Zhuge Liang kept his face completely calm and neutral as he looked up at the Wu officer in front of him. There had to be some way for him to figure this out. Some way he could get rid of these feelings that would interfere with his thought. Maybe all he needed was more time to think it over. Well, there was something he could easily solve.

"Stop looking like that," Zhou Yu told him angrily.

"Like what?" Zhuge Liang asked him innocently.

"Like you have an evil plan. You are planning something, I can tell."

"Well, as usual, you'll have to wait until I implement it to have any idea of what it is."

"….!" Zhou Yu turned away angrily. That was low.


	35. Chapter 35

Wow, it has been far too long since I last updated this. I really need to get to it sooner. Sorry for the wait guys and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'll try to get the next update out much sooner this time, though I make no promisses.

Chapter 35

Zhou Yu glared at the very large book in front of him. Panic, which had been sitting at the edge of his mind for most of the day, was now beginning to grow much, much larger and was making it hard to even focus on the words. He had about half an hour left before the time Zhuge Liang planned on having him recite the book and there was no way he was going to get this right.

Lu Xun had left a few minutes earlier in an attempt to make it to his own room. Distractedly, Zhou Yu had wished him good luck and told him not to get caught. Right now, he didn't even remember that as he was quite preoccupied.

Sighing, Zhou Yu angrily told himself to get a grip. This was absolutely not the way he operated. It just was not. Calming down considerably, Zhou Yu forced himself to relax and to close his eyes and breath deeply. What he needed to be doing was focusing on things as they came and not worry about what was about to happen.

It was not the reading that was his problem, he found this book fascinating. And, as a strategist, he had spent many days and nights studying books and planning things out, focus was not generally the issue. The issue was what was making him lose his focus. So if he just kept reading and paid attention to the book, it was possible…ARG!

Wu's strategist was not a man to lie to himself about something so obvious. He knew he could never remember every word of this entire book after only one night. It was a fact. He knew it was a fact and Zhuge Liang knew it was a fact. That was the point of this after all. His best solution was to go over the beginning of the book and simply cite as far into it as he could.

Zhou Yu did not want to lose! He did not like to lose! He hated this. Zhuge Liang just liked to watch him squirm.

((Zhuge Liang))

Zhuge Liang loved watching Zhou Yu squirm. He could see the open panic in the other strategist's eyes as they began moving more frantically across the pages. Zhou Yu knew his time was almost up and was worried about not finishing and the consequences of that, whatever they may be. Heh heh heh, the Shu strategist already knew what he was going to do, but Zhou Yu didn't have to know that as well.

But before he actually had Zhou Yu attempt to repeat the book, he'd ask him at least one of the things he'd, for some inane reason unknown even to him, been wondering. Kongming knew that when the Wu strategist got flustered or was in a rush, he made mistakes, many people did. Zhou Yu was generally amazingly good at not letting this happen, though not when it came to him.

When it was about the time he'd specified, Zhuge Liang cleared his throat, effectively gaining Zhou Yu's attention. Wu's head strategist heaved a sigh heavy with annoyance and glared at him.

"Why do you hang out with them?" Zhuge Liang asked him, seemingly random.

Zhou Yu blinked at him in surprise before his gaze narrowed considerably. It was obvious he thought Zhuge Liang was just trying to throw him off and make him forget. On the contrary, he was actually feeling quite sincere at the moment.

"Sun Ce, Gan Ning, and Ling Tong, why do you hang out with them?" he clarified.

"They're my friends," Zhou Yu told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which, in fact, it kind of was. "I know you know what those are, you do have Pang Tong."

"Now you're insulting my intelligence? Well, isn't that ironic," Zhuge Liang mocked, earning himself an annoyed twitch from Zhou Yu who looked about ready to jump across the table and tear his eyes out. "They can't really uphold an intelligent conversation?"

"They can't," Zhou Yu agreed, "But they're not idiots, do not insult them." Ooh, dangerous waters here, hm? Zhuge Liang had a feeling that the one thing that could snap the fine layer of control that hold always kept Zhou Yu from actually killing him would be if he insulted his friends.

"Why are you friends with them then?"

"You ever think that maybe the reason people hate you is because you think you're better than everyone else!" Zhou Yu snapped at him.

"Only when you continuously remind me," came the quick reply. "If you don't hang out with them to talk, then what do you do?"

"Heh, that is one thing that you could never get," Zhou Yu told him with a strange smile on his face.

"Oh? And what may I ask is that?" Zhuge Liang asked, genuinely curious, though he managed to get his voice to sound incredibly disinterested and uncaring.

"The same reasons I fight and spar and know how to use a sword. I am far more competent in battle than most people strategically and physically."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"No, because I can't really answer it," Zhou Yu told him. "But, I guess it's just another difference between us."

"You sometimes list the differences between us, whether good in your view, or bad," Zhuge Liang told him. "Did you ever bother to count the similarities?"

"What?" Zhou Yu asked him in confusion. He could not understand what the hell Zhuge Liang was getting at, since he knew it was far deeper than it would appear at the surface.

"Now, I want you to recite every word of Sun Tzu's _Art of War_ for me," Zhuge Liang said, as if he'd been meaning to say that all along.

"What!"

"Well?"

"I hate you."

"I don't recall that being that being the first line..."

"I am getting to it!"


	36. Chapter 36

Whee! New Chapter! Sorry, I meant to get this out a few days ago, but for some reason I couldn't get it to upload and ran out of patience. But anyyyyyyways, here it is!

Chapter 36

Lu Xun left the library with one goal: making it to his room. Obviously he couldn't stay in the library for the rest of the night and he knew Zhou Yu wouldn't want him around to watch, it was just how the older strategist was. Though, Lu Xun was beginning to wonder if Zhou Yu was really obsessed with Zhuge Liang, like truly obsessed.

Either way, now was definitely not the time to be worrying about it. His room was several floors up and down quite a few halls. This might make sneaking to it easier, or much much harder. Only one was to find out.

Arriving at the nearest elevator, Lu Xun went up to his floor and got off without much difficulty, none actually. The halls were way too silent for the young strategist's liking, but there wasn't really much he could do about that. It was around dinner time so that was probably where people were. This thought made him feel slightly safer as he walked down the hall his room was in.

He entered, but a thought occurred to him just as he opened the door. What if an ambush had been set up? Lu Xun attempted to spin around and run, but was grabbed from behind. Swearing in his head, the Wu strategist looked over his shoulder to see Gan Ning holding him.

Out of his room and from the direction Ling Tong came in came not only Gan Ning and Jiang Wei, but also Sima Yi and Zhang He.

_I am so screwed,_ Lu Xun thought.

((Zhou Yu))

Zhou Yu began reciting what he remembered of the beginning of the book. Being around Zhuge Liang often made him feel stupid, it was one of the reasons he hated the man, but nothing had made him feel quite so ridiculous as sitting there trying to recall every single word from the text that he had read the previous night. It was now he truly realized how insane the idea of memorizing the entire book was.

But he was determined to get as far as he possibly could and slowly worked through the beginning. Luckily, the first section was one he particularly enjoyed and had therefore read quite a few times already. As he recited, Zhou Yu glanced at Zhuge Liang. The Sleeping Dragon was watching him calmly as if Zhou Yu was just telling him a story or a report.

At one point he knew he had messed up and got slightly flustered to see the slight smirk that wormed its way onto his rival's face. This really didn't help. Zhou Yu paused for a second to calm himself down.

"Are you done, I'd felt sure you could remember more than that," Zhuge Liang said to him after a minute.

"I remember," Zhou Yu said, not allowing himself to get angry yet. It was more control than he was usually able to show and Wu's strategist was rather annoyed at the fact that it was because he was so nervous about not finishing.

Well, nervous wasn't really the right word. But Zhou Yu was far too busy to bother thinking of what the right was.

He made it about half-way through what he had read, and he'd read a quarter of the book, before he began to completely blank out. Continueing, Zhou Yu realized he'd skipped a paragraph or two and tried to think clearly as to what the book had said next. The problem was that he knew exactly what the chapter was about, but he couldn't separate the way the book talked about it between how he thought about it in his own words.

Finally Zhou Yu stopped altogether. Every inch of him desired to look away from Zhuge Liang, but his pride wouldn't allow it. Forcing himself to meet his rival's gaze, he felt the harsh feeling of failure again force its way rather heavily through his gut. Zhuge Liang was silent only for a moment.

"It has occurred to me that one day is not nearly enough time to memorize the entirety of such a long book," Zhuge Liang told him slowly, as if he was really only just realizing this, "Though, I had hoped for more, given your level of intelligence…"

Zhou Yu glared at him hatefully, but refused to say anything. He couldn't. This was exactly the reason he hated Zhuge Liang so much; he made him feel like the world's biggest fool. Despite the Shu scholar saying that that wasn't true, he could not help but feel that it was.

"My decision is to give you the time to complete this order." Zhou Yu knew this was something he wasn't going to like, he could feel it deep down. "As I'm sure you well know," Zhuge Liang said with a smirk, "You're time with me would have been up after tomarrow."

Zhou Yu nearly choked at the word 'would'.

"So, things will remain as they have been until either you memorize this entire book, or we of Shu return back to our kingdom."

Words were something completely foreign to Zhou Yu as he heard that. The first thing he managed to get out was, "I hate you."

"Yes, I believe we've been over that many times," Zhuge Liang told him with a hint of amusement.

"Fine…fine, two days, several weeks," Zhou Yu told him, meeting his eyes fully. "I told you before I could take whatever you could throw and I most definitely will. I'll have it done in under a week."

"Care to bet on that?" Zhuge Liang asked him slyly.

Zhou Yu's common sense did manage to win, though and he smirked. "Absolutely not."

"I can see you need some time to cope," Zhuge Liang said with fake sympathy. "Let's take a walk."

Zhou Yu hated the sound in his rival's voice, but nodded and got to his feet. He hated Zhuge Liang so much, hated him! Why was it possible to have a normal conversation with the man one minute and then want to tear his throat out the next?

This was just perfect. Perfect. But hope did not completely leave Zhou Yu. He had made it that far into the book with only one day and no sleep. If there was anyone who could this it was him. He would prove to Zhuge Liang that not all of his plans could be perfect.


	37. Chapter 37

Hello peoples. I'd have updated this sooner, but I'm sick right now. ...Don't hurt me! You wouldn't harm a sick person, right?...um...right!

Ignore me, by the way, I'm rather tired...and insane...right now. I just started getting better and now have three days of schoolwork to make up with only a few more days till the end of the quarter. Joy! Um...yeah, so...uh...ignore my ranting, just read this!

Chapter 37

Lu Xun struggled in Gan Ning's grip as the pirate dragged him back into the hallway. The door of his room was closed, though Lu Xun didn't really notice who closed it. Great, he was surrounded by Ling Tong, Jiang Wei, Sima Yi, and Zhang He and Gan Ning was holding him from behind. What a perfect way to end a day…or his life as was the more likely case.

"Um…hi," Lu Xun said nervously, pausing in his struggles. "You know, I was wondering why you never found me…"

"Apparently the nutcase…I mean Sima Yi," Ling Tong amended at the glare he received from Wei's strategist, "Thought it would be better if we just ambushed you here."

"Joy for me," Lu Xun muttered, though it seemed he was ignored. "So, I knew it was you who told Gan Ning and Ling Tong," Lu Xun said to Sima Yi, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation alive. There was no chance of him getting out unharmed, but alive was possible.

"Who else would it have been," Sima Yi asked sarcastically.

"He told us, so we're doing something about it. How could you lock us in an elevator for hours!" Gan Ning exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought we were friends," Ling Tong told him.

"Er…"

"And how could you do that to the Prime Minister!" Jiang Wei exclaimed. "He is undeserving of that, you have no idea how great he is!"

"My beauty suffered so much!" Zhang He announced dramatically, earning himself an odd look from all of them.

"What's funny, is that I still don't wish I were Zhou Yu," Lu Xun laughed nervously, coming up with an idea to at least survive.

"Man, I forgot, is he okay?" Gan Ning asked.

"You need to ask? Zhuge Liang has probably taken away the last of his sanity," Sima Yi said with contempt. "By the time we see them, either Zhuge Liang will be dead or Zhou Yu won't be able to think about anything but killing him."

"Don't talk about the Prime Minister that way!" Jiang Wei shouted.

"Don't yell at Sima Yi!" Zhang He yelled at him.

"I will allow no one to insult the Prime Minister!"

"Lapdog," Ling Tong coughed, getting a glare from the angry Shu officer.

"'Prime Minister,'" Gan Ning said in a high-pitched voice.

Lu Xun noticed the pirate's grip loosening, but did nothing to struggle. He needed to wait until it was completely loose. If he acted too soon, he might not be able to get away fast enough before they were able to catch him.

Zhang He jumped in front of Sima Yi as if to defend the Wei strategist. This brought on new waves of laughter from Gan Ning and Ling Tong who couldn't stop laughing at the others. Jiang Wei and Sima Yi started looked angrily at the two Wu officers and finally Lu Xun saw his chance.

Gan Ning's arms dropped and Lu Xun leapt away and began running down the hall. Behind him he heard the others shouting upon realizing their mistake. He ran faster and was just about to turn the corner when he realized there were people around it. The young strategist tried, but failed, to stop and this resulted in his crashing head-first into the person who'd been coming around the corner.

((Zhou Yu))

Zhou Yu was walking along with Zhuge Liang, thoughts racing. He didn't understand what this was for. Why were they just walking around, Zhuge Liang hadn't even said anything, there could be no purpose.

The Wu strategist was quite shocked when Wu's other strategist came flying around the hallway into him. Lu Xun did realize he was there, though, so Zhou Yu didn't fall backwards and he managed to catch the smaller man before he went toppling to the ground.

"Lu Xun, what are you doing?" Zhou Yu asked in confusion. He looked up and saw the problem immediately.

"Looks like leaving the library wasn't such a good idea," Zhuge Liang commented lightly.

"I know that," Lu Xun snapped at him.

"Zhou Yu?" Gan Ning yelped.

"Zhuge Liang," Sima Yi said slowly and with a suspicious glare. "We agreed that you would let me handle Lu Xun…"

Zhuge Liang nodded.

"Heh, you think I'm letting you, butterfly head, and the lapdog over there get revenge on Lu Xun?" Zhou Yu laughed, ignoring Gan Ning and Ling Tong's angry shouts for not including them.

"Not if I order you to," Zhuge Liang told him. Zhou Yu's head snapped up to stare at him in shock.

Sima Yi snickered from behind him and Zhou Yu spun around angrily, temper flaring dangerously. "Don't even try me," he hissed, eyes flashing.

"Don't think I care if he kills you, Sima Yi," Zhuge Liang said airily.

"I'm not going to let anyone touch Sima Yi!" Zhang He told them all. Sima Yi grimaced and took a step back.

"Don't tell Zhou Yu what to do," Ling Tong growled at Zhuge Liang, Gan Ning beside him, nodding.

"Guys, don't defend me," Zhou Yu told them.

"Oh sure, they defend you," Lu Xun whispered from next to the older strategist.

"Would you prefer they turn their attention back to you?"

"No."

"Zhou Yu can handle his own battles," Zhuge Liang told the two Wu officers.

"We don't trust you around him," Gan Ning said.

"And why is that?" Zhou Yu frowned at the tone in his rival's voice, it was the sneaky way he spoke when he was trying to get information.

"Because you make him crazy, cut it out!"

"Do I?"

"He doesn't make me crazy," Zhou Yu said flatly.

"Liar," Sima Yi told him.

"Hypocrite."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sima Yi seemed thoughtful for a minute before he remembered the entire reason the whole thing got started. "Were any of you still planning on getting our revenge on Lu Xun? Don't think I've forgotten."

"Yeah, come on!" Gan Ning shouted.

Zhou Yu stepped in front of the smaller strategist calmly.

"Weren't you told to stay out of this," Sima Yi commented.

"Actually, I wasn't," Zhou Yu informed him. Zhuge Liang nodded.

"Prime Minister, do you not want us to get revenge for you?" Jiang Wei asked.

"No," the Shu scholar informed him.

"Alright."

"Oh for!" Sima Yi glared about him, realizing that Zhang He was the only one still with him, which wasn't very comforting. Suddenly he was reminded of his desire to destroy them all.


	38. Chapter 38

OMG! I am updating! (is filled with shame) I can't believe it's been half a year. I'm sorry! Words cannot make up for the time it's been since I worked on this...

Chapter 38

"How can you just not care anymore?" Sima Yi huffed at the others who had once been a part of his plan for revenge on Lu Xun.

"The Prime Minister said he didn't want us to, so I will obey his wishes," Jiang Wei said as if that was enough for him, which it was.

At this point Sima Yi knew it was pointless to argue with the young man on the subject; he would never give up his position and all the mockery in the world would only serve to aggravate him and nothing further.

"What about you two?" he snapped at Gan Ning and Ling Tong who were still arguing heatedly with Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang.

"Hm?" Gan Ning looked over at him in confusion as if wondering why the strategist was there. "Oh, I guess I can forgive Lu Xun. I'm gonna kick his ass next time we spare, but I'll forgive him."

"Heh," Lu Xun grinned. Gan Ning usually beat him when they sparred anyways because he had so much of a size disadvantage and knew how to fight against faster opponents. This would only make it a bit harder, but that was all the more fun.

"Yeah," Ling Tong agreed. "Besides, it's kind of funny seeing your face right now," he laughed.

Sima Yi's face instantly changed into a scowl at the laughter from the two. With a final glare at those in the room he stalked out, presumably on his way back to Wei's side of the castle. Zhang He 'pranced' after him and there was a strange look passed around the ones remaining in the room.

With a slight sigh, Zhou Yu pushed Lu Xun towards Wu's other two strategists. "Thanks, Zhou Yu," Lu Xun said sarcastically.

"Hey, I already saved you," Zhou Yu smirked at his friend. "What more do you want? Just go let them beat the crap out you, at least now you'll be able to fight back."

"Joy," Lu Xun grinned. He yelped when Gan Ning whacked him over the head.

"Come on," the pirate said wickedly. He grabbed one of Lu Xun's arms while Ling Tong grabbed the other one.

"Now!"

"I'm sorry, did you have other commitments?" Ling Tong asked, using a tone that showed that he obviously didn't care even the slightest if the strategist did.

"Er…"

Zhou Yu watched his friends round the corner, glad they had worked it out. Once they were gone, however, he cast a suspicious look towards the only other person left, the bane of his existence.

"More of your usual hatred?" Zhuge Liang sighed, shaking his head sadly. He turned, walking back down the corridor they had come down.

Zhou Yu followed him silently, mind working furiously, trying to understand. He decided to ask. "Why did you do that?"

"Hm? Do what?"

"You're you. I've known you long enough to know that you most likely knew we would run into them on our walk. Obviously I didn't realize it at the time, but I'm almost positive that you knew something like that would happen," he explained.

"I had some idea. What do you mean why?"

"I mean…hm…" Zhou Yu stopped walking and looked at his rival seriously.

When Zhuge Liang realized the other had stopped he turned to face Zhou Yu.

"First, you made sure we came out here and ran into them and then you helped me get them to stop. Not directly, but you distracted Gan Ning enough that they didn't really care enough anymore. Why?" Zhou Yu's voice left no room for argument.

"I thought we should help Lu Xun," Zhuge Liang answered. When Wu's strategist scoffed, he narrowed his eyes. "Do you really think I hate you all? Surely you've realized by now that I don't."

This silenced the Wu strategist as he thought about it. What the other man said was true. Zhou Yu could no longer fool himself into believing Zhuge Liang hated him, well, he wouldn't go that far. He knew Zhuge Liang didn't hate Lu Xun. He raised his eyes and met those of his rival.

It seemed as if he were staring at the other man for hours trying to find something. Something to figure out what the other man was thinking, how he truly felt. That was something that had always been hard for Zhou Yu, but he tried. Finally he saw something flash across the Shu's strategist's face that he knew was real; it was something he couldn't recognize, but he could tell it was real.

Finally nodding, Zhou Yu let a small smile cross his face. "Alright." He waited a minute before finally opening his mouth again. "Thanks, by the way."

"You're welcome."

Even after this, Zhou Yu knew he should start walking, but he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from Zhuge Liang's face. It was starting to scare him. Why couldn't he move? He wasn't sure if his eyes visibly widened, but inside he nearly had a heart attack when he realized that he found the other man attractive.

His little inner Zhou Yu started twitching and screaming in pain, gasping at his heart. Of course he knew that Zhuge Liang was handsome, maybe not as much as him, heh, but still handsome. But in all the time he had known Shu's strategist, he had never felt like this, he had always hated the man. Hated him…even now he…now he…

Inner Zhou Yu fell unconscious upon the realization that he no longer hated his rival at all. Not even that little bit of hatred he'd felt before was there. Merely a slight annoyance.

"…Yu…Zhou Yu…Zhou Yu," came a firm voice breaking into the strategist's frantic, shocked, angry, and altogether horrified thoughts.

"What?" Zhou Yu blinking to see Zhuge Liang standing closer to him trying to get his attention.

"You look as if you've just had a mental breakdown," Zhuge Liang said with amusement.

"I think I have…" Zhou Yu's eyes widened. He swore. Once more, again, and again.

"What's wrong?"

"You! What's the matter with you!" Zhou Yu started pacing frantically. "Why did you have to go and… Arg! Why can't I hate you anymore!" he exclaimed, spinning to face the other strategist.

"I thought you were starting to not hate me anymore anyways…"

"No! You! Ugh," Zhou Yu rested his head in one of his hands, glaring at his rival with one eyes. "I don't hate you even a little bit anymore…I think there's something wrong with me."

"Well then," Zhuge Liang said, amusement covering his face.

((-))

Well then. It wasn't really all that great, but I guess it wasn't a crying shame either. In a minute I'm going to go reread this story from the beginning and hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter done much sooner, and better. Sorry for leaving you guys all that long. (prays that people are still reading this/still remember it)


	39. Chapter 39

The world must be about to end or something, I'm actually updating again right away... So, yeah, I reread my entire story and found some interesting things. First of all, the start of Zhou Yu's punishment was about 25 chapters ago. That thought alone kind of creeps me out. Second, um...I forgot most of the events that had happened, which is weird, because I wrote them... Another thing, my earlier chapters (and even some newer ones) are riddled with spelling and grammar issues, so after I eventually finish this story, I'm going to have to spend an eternity going back and editing everything...

Anyways, I'm so glad you people are still reading this, I hope you enjoy the new chapter...

Chapter 39

"Now," Zhuge Liang said, sounding like a parent trying to calm a hysterical child, "Tell me what's wrong."

Zhou Yu twitched. He was looking directly into his rival's eyes, trying to find out what had happened. Not even an hour ago he had found out that his punishment would not be ending any time soon. He had been absolutely furious at the time, but now… Well, he still wasn't looking forward to it, but what had changed? Nothing had changed, absolutely nothing.

That's not true, his inner voice told him. What had changed was that Zhuge Liang had helped him help Lu Xun for no reason what-so-ever. But why did he care so much? He had a feeling part of it had been because the Shu strategist had managed to do it without being condescending. He had made no cracks about how Zhou Yu couldn't stop them himself; he had simply helped.

But then….wouldn't that just keep him from getting angrier…? Why did it make the fury go away? Why couldn't he hate the man? WHY?

"Zhou Yu…"

"What?" he snapped.

"You're spacing out again," Zhuge Liang informed him. "Now, you don't hate me anymore? That's certainly a change in pace."

"I agree," Zhou Yu said, nodding before realizing what he had just said. "AGH! What the hell is wrong with me?" He resisted the urge to grab onto his head or slam it into something, but he still wasn't entirely sure what to do. His brain was still refusing to acknowledge that just a few minutes ago he had found his rival attractive. That was horrifying thought he would have to think on another time.

Raising an eyebrow, Shu's strategist said, "I don't think there's anything wrong you. After all, most of your hatred was founded in jealousy anyways."

"I think I'm feeling some of it returning." Grr! Right there! That was why he had hated the man!

"See what I mean. But what I want to know is what really horrified you just now," he stated. "If it was simply that you no longer hated me, then you wouldn't have been nearly so disturbed."

"Er…" It was at times like this when Zhou Yu truly loathed Zhuge Liang's ability to practically read his mind. There was no way he could tell him. That was ridiculous, not to mention, it was probably suicide. All he would get would be laughter and taunts. But lying probably wouldn't work either; Zhuge Liang would know he was lying. So…

((-))

Zhuge Liang was pretty surprised by Zhou Yu's sudden change in attitude; he really didn't know what to make of it. So, the other man didn't hate him anymore? He really wanted to know why. Also, what had scared Zhou Yu so much before? He knew it hadn't been something small. And the way he was looking at him now…

Part of him thought he knew what it was Zhou Yu was thinking about and he almost hoped it was true. But the more logical part of his mind, the part he always trusted, said that there was no way that could ever happen. So, then what was it?

There had to be some way to find out. He had a feeling simply ordering the man wouldn't work too well. Was it possible for him to get Wu's strategist so flustered that he would blurt it out? Possibly, but that was unlikely. By making Zhou Yu too annoyed he would only get more cautious.

Plus, he was rather curious what Zhou Yu would be like if he really didn't hate him. He truly wanted to know how the other man would act. If he left him alone, would Zhou Yu manage to work it out enough that eventually he would get his answer? If not, would the Wu strategist go back to hating his guts?

Now Zhuge Liang was feeling true annoyance. It was rare that he felt this unsure what to do and he absolutely did not enjoy it. Why couldn't he make a decision on what to do? Was this how Zhou Yu felt around him all the time, he wondered.

((-))

Finally Zhou Yu decided he would just tell him. If his rival ordered him to tell the truth, then all he would do is give him the real answer and he would give it as if it were the most normal thing in the world to be thinking about him like that. Maybe his answer would shock Zhuge Liang as much as it had shocked him.

Zhou Yu was about to say something when he realized that his rival's eyes were slightly unfocused. Had he hit his head or something? How creepy was that? Zhuge Liang never took this long thinking about something! Never! Was he dieing or something? Zhou Yu thought gleefully.

"Perfect," he muttered. "I don't hate you, yet the thought of you being dead still makes me happy. I am turning crazy."

Why was there no response? Zhou Yu was worried now. Did Zhuge Liang have a heart attack or something? Stepping closer to his rival, Zhou Yu waved his hand in front of the other's eyes. No response.

At this Wu's strategist could not help but bursting into laughter. He had never seen his rival take more than a second to think up anything. The dazed look on his face now just made everything better.

"What?" Zhuge Liang asked, upon realizing Zhou Yu's loud laughter.

"I'm sorry, I just never thought I would get the chance to see you of all people space out…" Zhou Yu suddenly shuddered. "It's kind of creepy; don't do that."

"Alright, I'll make a note of it," Zhuge Liang said sarcastically.

"Let's go back, I don't think we should be standing in the hallway," Zhou Yu informed him and began walking down the hall.

"Why not? The walls have ears?" came the amused response.

"Well, considering I'm about to tell you that I think I find you attractive," Zhou Yu said managing to make it sound as if that was an every day occurrence. Inside he was trying not to start twitching and going into spasms.

"Ah," Zhuge Liang said in understanding, also sounding as if this was an everyday occurrence.

Mentally Zhou Yu growled at him for making it sound as if such a thing was natural. How dare he do the same thing he was doing! "And you're taking this so calmly because?"

"I kind of had a feeling that was what it was anyways."

"…" Oh…

((-))

AN: So, yeah. I tried making this chapter more detailed than I usually do, but I'm not really sure it worked. Er...yeah... I need comments on this chapter cause I'm not too sure if it came out as good as the rest. If maybe I should just stick with my normal writing and less of the detailed-ness...


	40. Chapter 40

Well, first of all, yay chapter 40! Let's all give a big cheer for teh number forty! Woot! Anyways, now that we're done with that. This chapter is important. How? Well, you'll see if you read it. I hadn't intended the fortieth chapter to be anything special, it just sorta worked out that way...

Chapter 40 (omg 40!)

"_And you're taking this so calmly because?"_

"_I kind of had a feeling that was what it was anyways."_

"…" _Oh…_

"Wait…WHAT!" Zhuge Liang stopped short and turned to stare at Zhou Yu. At first it hadn't really registered in his mind. He had heard the Wu officer say it and had known it was what he'd been considering before. But…but… It had taken a few seconds for him to fully realize what had just been confessed to him.

Zhou Yu blinked at him with a hint of amusement on his face. "I thought you just said that you knew it was that anyways…"

"I had disregarded it as impossible…" the Shu strategist answered truthfully, shaking his head in awe. "Wait a minute…" he looked at Zhou Yu closely and recalled the look of utter horror on his rival's face earlier. "You're serious aren't you?"

Wu's strategist twitched. "I am entirely serious. You think I would have been freaking out so much had I simply realized I didn't truly hate you?"

Zhuge Liang shook his head and pieced this together. Zhou Yu was attracted to him. To him! Part of him felt happy at this considering his recent discovery of his own feelings, but….the rest of his mind was utter confusion. For starters, wasn't Zhou Yu married? Earlier in the week he had gotten angry because his wife had been sparring. He had never known that Zhou Yu was attracted to men before. And…what had brought about this sudden change in attitude? Had he suddenly just looked at him and realized it?

((-))

Zhou Yu was partly surprised at his rivals reaction, yet, it was exactly what he'd expected would happen. Nobody could hear such news from him, of all people, and not have their mind blown away. Still…

Why had he said he'd suspected that? What could possibly have been running Zhuge Liang's mind that he'd think of that upon seeing Zhou Yu so freaked out? There were so many other things he could have imagined. How was it possible that he even considered such an option?

When Zhuge Liang finally spoke, it wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting, but the question didn't surprise him. "But…you're married. Xiao Qiao…"

"…is more like a little sister to me," Zhou Yu admitted. "I have known her since she was ten. Our marriage was arranged by our parents and we get along great so we never argued. For us, it's not like it is with Sun Ce and Da Qiao." It felt strange admitting so much openly, but he had a feeling that nothing in the world could get his rival to tell. Something about how he had acted the past week made him sure.

The two were silent for a while. After a few minutes had passed Zhuge Liang pointed out, "You do realize we're still in the hallway don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe we should move this conversation to someplace more private," the Shu strategist suggested.

"Alright, why don't we go to my office. There are few places in the castle where there won't be others around. Especially with how many people are here right now."

They began walking in the direction of Zhou Yu's office and every once in a while he could feel his fellow strategist's gaze on him. At first it was slightly uncomfortable, but by the time they reached his office, he didn't even notice.

Following Zhou Yu into the room, Zhuge Liang closed the door behind them.

"So…" Zhou Yu said. He wasn't entirely sure what would be appropriate to say now.

"Since you were so honest with me, I find myself incapable of not telling you the truth," Zhuge Liang said with a slight grimace. "I think I may feel the same way about you too."

"…" Zhou Yu's eyes almost literally bugged out of his head. "What? What? Tell me you're just saying that."

"I'm quite serious."

"Okay…so, so when did this sudden interest start?" Zhou Yu asked. His world was in the process of turning itself upside-down, so his mind wasn't able to function yet.

"I have always been interested in you," Zhuge Liang laughed. "I only realized it this morning. I think it may be part of the reason why I enjoyed tormenting you so much."

If Zhou Yu was a little kid he probably would have stuck his tongue out. He settled on scowling instead. "Lucky me. Wait a minute, you have a wife! What about her?" he asked accusingly.

"Yue Ying and I are incredibly close and I believe we always will be, but neither of us has ever really felt sexual attraction towards one another."

"'I married my wife based on her intelligence.'" Zhou Yu quoted something Zhuge Liang had said to him before. "That's what you meant. I thought you were just trying to annoy me."

"I was."

Blink. "I hate you."

"Why do you bother when you've already admitted that you don't?" Zhuge Liang smirked.

Zhou Yu had a feeling that even these new revelations could never keep his rival from taunting him. As he had a mini rant in his head about this, he turned his head up to suddenly see Zhuge Liang standing very close to him. "What-"

The Shu strategist's lips pressed against his softly and Zhou Yu felt his mind go num from shock. He didn't even realize it as Zhuge Liang pulled away and left the room. Despite having realized his attraction to the other strategist, his mind had not yet even gotten around to thinking about things like that. What had just happened? The part of his mind that was still having trouble grasping the situation had just gone comatose and his world was now spinning around in circles and flips.

What the hell had just happened!

Had Zhuge Liang still been around, Zhou Yu would have spouted his usual 'I hate you.' Instead he just glared at the door.

"Bastard."

((-))

AN: For those of you who are like 'did she just do what I think she just did?' then the answer is yes. I did just have that happen. All on a whim. Heh, every aspect of this story has happened on a whim, so I see no reason why this part should be any different. Like I mentioned a while ago, I've never written yoai before, so hopefully I'll be able to keep this as low-key as possible since I know there were several people who didn't want it to end up yoai.

Now then, if this seemed way too...mellow, then fear not! For the next chapter will have more insanity. What will happen? I haven't the faintest idea. I just figue I'll make sure it's insane to make up for the lack of insanity in this chapter.


	41. Chapter 41

Hm, not as many reviews for the last chapter; that saddens me...oh well! Thanks to those who did review! So, yeah, I hope you people enjoy this chapter more. I'm pretty sure you will, so, um...yeah...

Chapter 41

Lu Xun winced as he left his room the next morning. It had been a little while since he'd managed to push himself hard enough that he was still in this much pain the next morning. If he hadn't been so sore he would have remembered with satisfaction that Gan Ning probably felt almost as bad. Of course the other general had beaten the shit out of him, but the small general had gotten in quite a few vicious shots by sneaking in as he got hit.

Half-way to breakfast he ran into Ling Tong who started snickering at the limp in his step.

"It's not funny," the shorter officer snapped at him. "I think he almost broke my leg that one time."

"Which time?" Ling Tong laughed as they continued towards the dining hall. "You guys were whacking away at each other for so long, I lost count of the different hits."

"The time when…! Actually…I don't remember when either," Lu Xun admitted, voice curious as he puzzled it over. "I'm pretty sure it didn't hurt at the time. How long were we fighting for?"

"You think I could tell? It was dark out for most of that time. Heh, it was pretty hysterical how many of them were cheering you guys on. Most of the Wei officers had bets out on Gan Ning; they thought it was great you lasted so long."

"Tch, they've seen me fight before," Lu Xun huffed.

"They probably thought you could only fight for short amounts of time," came a voice from behind them. "Little runt, took you long enough to be finished," Gan Ning complained, running to catch up.

"Hey, you're blaming me!" Lu Xun asked incredulously, glaring at Gan Ning for obviously not being in as much pain as he was.

"You deserved it. Besides, don't act like you didn't have fun too."

"Oh hey!" Lu Xun said suddenly. "This should be Zhou Yu's last day right?"

"Oh yeah, he'll be happy about that," Ling Tong nodded.

"Not exactly," came a voice from down a smaller hall.

"Hm, Zhou Yu?" Gan Ning asked. "What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"Yesterday afternoon I was ordered that until I manage to memorize, word-for-word, The Art of War, I will have to continue obeying Zhuge Liang," Zhou Yu replied. He wasn't sounding as angry as they expected him to sound, but there was no happiness either. There was something strange about his attitude, though it was hard to place.

"WHAT!" came three loud cries at once.

"That bastard!" Gan Ning shouted.

"Let's kill him for you!" came Ling Tong's shout.

((-))

Zhou Yu had to work to keep himself from laughing at his friends' indignation on his behalf. He would never take them up on their offer. Even before when his every thought was obsessed with killing Zhuge Liang, he never would have allowed them to do it for him; it had to be something he did. So that he could finally beat the other strategist. Even now, while he didn't truly desire the other man's death, part of him still needed to beat the other man.

Not that it was likely to happen, but it wasn't something he would let go. Now then. Next he had to figure out what do with the situation that had been handed to him. He hoped that his friends didn't notice anything different about his attitude for he was trying not to let it show through.

At this moment he had not seen Zhuge Liang since the night before when the other man had kissed him. First of all, Zhou Yu was never going to let him get away with that! Second, they really needed to talk about these sudden feelings on both their parts. At first Zhou Yu would have suggested they simply ignore it and continue on as they had before, but after what happened last night there was no way that was going to happen. Third was more of a vague idea really and was something he was unwilling to consider fully until they worked out the first two.

So, that left…what? He didn't really want to see Zhuge Liang at breakfast; he'd prefer the next time they talked that it be in private.

Above all else, there were certain people that Zhou Yu preferred would never find out about this. Sima Yi, for one, could never know! Wei's strategist would laugh at him from now until the end of time. Even after they both died, he would continue to mock Zhou Yu in the afterlife! Another person Zhou Yu didn't want to know was Sun Jian. He shuddered to think of anything else his lord would come up with as punishment if he knew. Probably lock them together in a small enclosed space for a long period of time.

Twitching in horror at this thought, Zhou Yu shuddered. When his curious mind began showing him images of what could happen, he tried furiously to shut them out. It was a relief for Zhou Yu when they made it to the dining hall, because for a few seconds there he had actually wanted to really find out what would happen.

"Um…Zhou Yu are you okay?" Lu Xun asked. "You're looking a little…"

"Twitchy," Ling Tong supplied.

"Er…yeah, I'm perfectly fine," Zhou Yu lied to them. He wasn't really looking forward to their reaction either. Hopefully he wouldn't have to find out.

As they made their way towards their usual seats, Zhou Yu's eyes inadvertently scanned the room. His eyes locked onto Zhuge Liang's and he felt his mind go almost blank again in memory of before.

Zhuge Liang's lips twitched into a smirk. When Zhou Yu realized this he shook his head and continued on to his seat. That had been weird. Now he knew he needed to talk to the other strategist soon.


	42. Chapter 42

Woot! Another new chapter that didn't take all that long! I'm sorta on a role here. Okay, not really, but I am doing good. Let's all pray that I can keep this up. Glad there were people who liked that last chapter. Now here's the new one.

Chapter 42

As soon as Zhou Yu finished eating he got up and left the dining room, quickly muttering an 'I'm fine' when he noticed his friends' worried looks. Outside the room he leaned against the wall and sighed. He hadn't been able to focus at all and kept glancing at Zhuge Liang out of the corner of his eye. How creepy was that?

It made him feel weak. Like some little teenage girl who could not control a crush! He would not allow himself to act that way! Just because he was feeling something didn't mean he had to show it; it just wasn't him. He felt himself grow angry at Zhuge Liang for once again making it so he couldn't control himself and his emotions. Everything about the man made everything that made sense in Zhou Yu's mind go haywire. Not just this new development either. Even before, all it took was the Shu strategist's presence to shut down every bit of common sense in his mind. He hated it!

The door opened and Zhou Yu nearly had heart attack. However, relief flooded him when it was just a few of the officers of Wei. After they were gone he stood up fully and decided to make it look as if he wasn't mentally freaking out. This he accomplished pretty decently and when Zhuge Liang did come out from the dining hall, Zhou Yu was standing there as calmly as ever.

"You are going to come with me now," Zhou Yu said seriously, glaring at his rival as if he hadn't been trying to keep from day-dreaming about him all through breakfast.

"Something wrong?" Zhuge Liang asked him, voice concerned. "You seemed awfully distracted during breakfast…"

"That's your fault," Zhou Yu growled. "If you hadn't gone and…" he managed to catch himself just in time.

"I didn't realize my presence bothered you so much," the Shu strategist told him. Had it been anyone else they may have believed him, but Zhou Yu knew Zhuge Liang enough to easily know the other was teasing him and his rival knew that. "If you would prefer," Kongming said sneakily, "I can just leave now, so as not to bother you."

"Don't even think about it," Zhou Yu growled, eyeing him testily.

"Where are we going? I hardly think we need to hide in the recesses of Wu castle to have this discussion."

"To my office, it's the most private place I can think of," Zhou Yu responded.

"Interesting that you would take us to your office. After all, that was where we went last night when I…" Zhuge Liang let the statement hang, knowing Zhou Yu would cut him off if he tried to continue.

"Gah!" Zhou Yu stopped dead in his tracks. Grabbing the long sleeve of the scholar's robe, he began tugging him back towards the direction of the library.

"But Lu Xun will probably be there," Zhuge Liang wondered aloud. "Then again, being your friend, I'm sure he could take the news calmly; he is rather tolerant. As long as you feel the library is a safe bet…"

"Tch."

"I'm sure you know what's best. Then again, Sima Yi could be there; he has been spending a lot of time there the past few days. But if you're confident that he will break his habit of the past few days…"

"I hate you so much," Zhou Yu growled, changing directions once again.

How could Zhuge Liang do that! First he goes and kisses him! And now he's making it difficult for them to just sit together and talk it over! They had to talk it over! There was no way he was going to let something like that happen without even discussing it! He wasn't going to suddenly start needing the man; he just felt an attraction towards him. Since the feeling was mutual and their two countries were technically enemies, as were they, he thought it best that they discussed this.

"There'll probably be a lot of people outside," Zhuge Liang mused, "what with it being such a nice day outside…"

"ARG!" Finally having enough, Zhou Yu pulled open the nearest door and shoved his rival inside of it. Following him in, he slammed the door shut behind them.

"Well, this is rather interesting," Zhuge Liang muttered, no longer acting as if he didn't know what was going on. They were in a small pitch black room that felt rather like….

"A closet?" Zhou Yu asked in surprise. "I randomly shoved us into a closet…?"

"It appears so," his rival replied, just as curious.

"…"

"…"

While it was invisible to the other in the darkness of the room, Zhou Yu's eyes widened to a nearly-impossible size. He had just pulled them into a closet. And closed the door. And it was pitch black! "This can't be happening," he whispered.

"Oh no," Zhuge Liang mumbled.

"What?" Zhou Yu asked nervously, afraid of what he was about to say.

"The door won't open," he replied. "Well, I guess we'll get to have that talk now."

"What!" Zhou Yu yelped. "How could it not open? I just pulled it closed." His mind was frantic at the implications of their situation just now. Everything about it was so wrong! And yet the part of his mind that he had grown to hate over the past morning kept telling him that it might be good! "Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't want to talk about it now…"

"Zhou Yu, just tell me what it is you wanted to discuss," Zhuge Liang told him seriously.

"You know what I want to talk about. First of all, you kissed me!" Zhou Yu shouted at him.

"Yes, I did. May I ask you what scares you so much about that? The fact that I was the one who kissed you or the fact that it happened at all?" The strategist's voice was sharp and it was obvious that he too wanted to talk about this.

"Neither…well, both," Zhou Yu said. "I didn't even realize I felt attraction towards you until yesterday and you didn't either. Could I have more time to not go into a mental breakdown?"

"Please stop insulting your own mental capacity; it makes you sound ridiculous. We both know you are far more capable of dealing with situations than you're acting right now."

"Well fine then. You explain to me why you suddenly decided you like me and maybe I'll be able to get over it."

"I told you before; I have always been interested in you."

"What?" Zhou Yu was surprised when he felt a hand on his arm. He was about to speak again when lips pressed against his. This time though, instead of freezing, he responded.

When they broke apart Zhou Yu was silent. Now he was just more confused. Not about how he felt; that he was pretty sure of. But, just…he didn't even know what he was confused about, really.

"By the way," Zhuge Liang said, causing Zhou Yu to focus again. "I lied about the door." Pulling the door open calmly, he stepped out and waited for the shocked and now-furious Zhou Yu.

"You…"

Zhuge Liang smirked at the shaking Zhou Yu. "I was rather surprised you didn't even check the door on your own," he said with amusement.

(insert violent explosion/graphic death here)

((-))

Yes, Kongming still is alive next chapter, fear not! Though, I'm not entirely sure if I'll be willing to disclose how exactly he manages to stay alive after that.

Um...I'm not sure how it's going with the yaoi angle. I sort of wanted to get a bit more detailed there, but I promised the yaoi would stay low key, so I decided not to. Heh, I found this funny to write. The idea came to me and I had to struggle not to laugh evilly (coughSimaYicough) Well, I hope you enjoyed it!


	43. Chapter 43

Thankies to all the reviewers! This fic is now my first ever fic with more than 200 reviews! I am soooooo happy now! (hugs story) My favorite story... So yeah anyways. I was having a bit of writer's block when I sat down to write this chapter, but I knew if I didn't write it I'd end up leaving you guys hanging again. So, if you're wondering, that's why it's kind of random...

Chapter 53

Just as Zhou Yu was about to seriously injure Zhuge Liang when the sound of footsteps came from down the hall. He froze and got a deer-in-the-headlights look for a second before realizing that there really was nothing suspicious about what he and the Shu strategist were doing right now. Still glaring at his rival darkly out of the corner of his eye, Zhou Yu looked forward to see who was coming.

He was rather surprised to see that it was Sun Ce. The Wu heir was stomping angrily down the hall and didn't even notice the two strategists until Zhou Yu spoke up.

"Sun Ce, what's the matter?"

Looking up at his friend, startled, Sun Ce growled out angrily, "It's Cao Pi. I'm going to kill him. First of all, where does he get off making fun of me?! I'm a great fighter, plenty competent with soldiers and stuff. And I got you for strategy. Where the hell does he get off making it seem like Wei could beat us single-handedly?!" The warrior ranted.

"You really shouldn't take what he says too seriously Sun Ce," Zhou Yu told his friend calmly. "He's only trying to make you angry."

"Oh, he went way beyond that!" Sun Ce shouted.

"What did he say?"

"He said that I should just let Quan inherit because as it stands, I'm the most useless of all the heirs in each of the kingdoms! Can you believe that! He called me worse than Liu Chan!" Sun Ce looked angrier than Zhou Yu had seen him in a while. Then again, he had to admit that he probably would have been angry too. Shu's heir had not come to Wu, but they all knew of him.

"Cao Pi is clearly delusional," Zhuge Liang declared, surprising the others. "Nobody in their right mind would make such a claim even if they were trying to anger someone."

"This coming from you?" Zhou Yu asked, looking at him significantly.

"Why wouldn't it? Liu Chan is a moron."

"Um…dude… You do know you're talking about your lord's kid right?" Sun Ce asked him, looking confused.

"Zhuge Liang hates Liu Chan," Zhou Yu told him. "If it didn't go against his honor, he would have had him murdered a long time ago."

"How do you know that?"

"Everybody knows that," Zhou Yu responded, receiving a nod from Zhuge Liang. "Well, everyone except Liu Bei, that is…"

"Okay… So, I'm gonna go murder Cao Pi now!" Sun Ce declared, getting back on track.

"Wait, why didn't you go after him when he told you this?"

"My father sent for me just then, I had to leave almost immediately after he said it," Sun Ce grumbled, cursing his old man.

"I doubt you'd be able to kill him without starting a war, perhaps you should wait and think about what you're about to do," Zhuge Liang reminded him.

"Dude, look who you're talking to," Sun Ce said. "Zhou Yu over here does the thinking, well sort of. I'm not like, a soldier or anything, but I'm not exactly a genius either. Anyways, what else would I do to get back? He never leaves the Wei side unless he's with other officers of Wei. He's a chicken, but he acts like they're following him. It's stupid; he bothers them too!"

Zhou Yu sighed. "Why don't you at least wait on it. Go spend time with Gan Ning or something and maybe you'll feel better. Have you been spending all your time around Cao Pi?"

"Most of it…"

"But…why?" Zhou Yu asked him in confusion.

"He keeps following me sometimes. But mostly cause I'm usually around the sparring areas and he's there too."

"He's following you?"

"Well, not really. But it seems like he is…"

Zhou Yu shook his head at Sun Ce's strangeness. "Just go spend time with Wu officers. Do something productive. …er…nevermind."

"That's what I thought you said. Psht, productive. I'm gonna go do something pointless," he said, waving at his friend and walking away.

"That was random," Zhuge Liang commented once Sun Ce was gone.

"That was Sun Ce," Zhou Yu explained, "He's always random."

They stood in silence for a while. Zhou Yu really didn't want to bring up what had just happened in the closet. It wasn't that he didn't know how he felt about Zhuge Liang; he was pretty sure he knew. And it wasn't that he didn't want to maybe put their rivalry sort of behind them a little bit. But, what he really needed to find out was how far they would take this. He couldn't give up trying to best the other strategist and he knew Zhuge Liang would never stop making that nearly impossible.

So, then, what could possibly happen? At this point he knew they couldn't just continue on as they had before; it would be impossible. And Zhou Yu could not simply ignore his feelings; he was already too obsessed with the other strategist that even if his attraction faded there would be no way to get rid of the obsession. But also, what would happen when the kingdom of Shu left?

If Wu and Shu went back to war again, well, he really didn't want to think about that. While he had found out a lot about Zhuge Liang in this past time, the other had found out just as much about him. So, what now…? What were they going to do at this point? There was no way he was going to ask his rival that though, he would have to just keep it too himself. Zhuge Liang had been acting weird for the past day, Zhou Yu didn't really need to set him up with something else to tease him about.

"We should go do something," Zhuge Liang told him.

"Do you have any ideas?" Zhou Yu knew the other strategist must or he wouldn't have said anything.

"An idea or two. Do you want to go bother Sima Yi?" he asked mischeviously.

"I knew you just liked to torture people," Zhou Yu grumbled and nodded his consent.

"It's not torture. I simply enjoy ruffling his feathers; it's so easy."

"Yeah, just how you bothered me because you were 'interested' in me," Zhou Yu huffed.

"That is entirely different," came the aloof reply.

"How so?"

"First of all, I'm still interested in you. Second, your responses are always far different than his. And third, I do not want to kiss Sima Yi; the very thought disturbs me," came the response along with a disgusted look at the third part.

Zhou Yu grimaced. "Ew, now that was a disturbing mental image. I'd almost prefer the ones my mind was giving me before."

"Oh, and what were those?"

"…"

Zhou Yu knew by the quiet laughter that his rival had an idea about what he'd been imagining before and glared at him.

"Care to experience any of them in real life?"

At this Zhou Yu started twitching violently.


	44. Chapter 44

Hey look, this story got a random update as well. This chapter was actually much harder to write than I originally thought it was going to be. I sat down quite a few times to try and work on, but could not get myself in the right frame of mind. If you're wondering why it's a bit choppy; that would be the reason.

Chapter 44

Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang entered the library and found that Shu's strategist had been correct in guessing that Sima Yi would be there. This almost made Zhou Yu grateful that they hadn't come here earlier because then they'd have walked right into him instead of getting to sort of talk. On the other hand if that had happened then he probably wouldn't have gotten kissed by his rival, so maybe they should have come. Well, it hadn't really been that bad… It actually was kind of nice. Shaking his head to clear that line of thought, Zhou Yu turned his attention towards Sima Yi.

Wei's strategist looked towards the door from where he was glancing over the books on one of the back shelves. "Oh, it's you," he grumbled, glaring in their direction before turning back to what he'd been looking at before.

"Welcoming isn't he?" Zhou Yu muttered sarcastically.

"He could still be mad about yesterday…" Zhuge Liang responded.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he already had enough of a reason to hate you or even me since he dislikes everyone. What could make it worse?"

"You make a good point, but at the same time this could just be his original dislike of us."

"Yet he didn't look at me like that when I teamed up with him for a short while."

"Ah, but I'm here at the moment, so his anger could just be directed towards me and not at you at all."

"But now he may want to get revenge on me for no longer working with him. It's possible he's glaring at both of us."

"Why did you team up with him in the first place; it was a great risk to your sanity."

"At the time I felt it worth the risk, now I'm not so sure."

"He does tend talk to himself; you could end up like that."

"I hope it didn't affect me to much. Especially cause he also-"

"Will you shut up!" Sima Yi shouted at them, finally snapping and looking away from the bookshelf. His face had been furious while he'd been trying to tune out their little conversation and, but now he just looked livid. "I am right here you know!"

Zhou Yu snickered at the Wei strategist's response before walking over to where they kept the chess sets and grabbing one. "And you say that I'm bad," he responded him. "You are a hypocrite."

Zhuge Liang looked up at him from where had had sat down. "You want to play chess?" he asked as Zhou Yu set up the chess board. There was a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I don't feel like reading," the Wu strategist explained, sitting down and setting up his side of the board.

"Sima Yi, you want to play with us? This time you two may get lucky."

"No thanks," growled the Wei strategist.

"Wimp!" Zhou Yu called out as he moved his first piece.

"Interesting first move," Zhuge Liang told him as if truly fascinated the move Zhou Yu had just made.

"Shut up."

"First, I'm a wimp because I don't fight and now I'm one because I won't go play when I'll obviously lose. I'd say that just makes me intelligent and you a complete moron. You'll never beat him," Sima Yi informed him.

"Can't win if you never play," Zhou Yu mumbled as he made his next move. "And you are a wimp. You can't fight and you're afraid of Zhuge Liang beating you when it's just chess."

"You seemed to take it just as seriously as I did before," came the tart reply

"I decided that it wasn't worth it getting angry over a game."

"Not to mention I've beaten you several times since then," Zhuge Liang added 'helpfully'. "I'd imagine it's rather tiring being so angry all the time."

"That too."

Sima Yi eventually found a book to read and sat down far away from the two other strategists. Everything was silent for a while as Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu played out their chess game. Wu's strategist found that playing chess against his rival was now oddly relaxing in a way it hadn't been before. At the same time he couldn't keep from continuously checking to see what Zhuge Liang was doing to make sure the other strategist wasn't looking at him or planning something. It occurred to Zhou Yu that he was being even more paranoid than usual, though he wasn't entirely sure how to fix that; no matter what he did Zhuge Liang just made him insane.

"Interesting move," the main strategist of Shu said quietly, obviously deep in though now that the game had progressed so far.

"Not really," Zhou Yu responded with a hint of annoyance. "You can stop saying that now by the way."

"Why should I when it bothers you so much? Of course, I'm sure I could think of others things for us to do, as I'm sure you were before…"

Zhou Yu's eyes widened at the end of that statement. Ignoring the fact that he had probably been ordered not to hurt Zhuge Liang at some point, he kicked him hard under the table, connecting solidly with his rival's shin. He was awarded with a pained wince from the other man, who looked like he was holding in a gasp of pain.

"That was uncalled for," the other strategist finally told him, grimacing.

"Tch, you deserved it," Zhou Yu responded, glancing over at Sima Yi significantly before looking back. He received a smirk in response.

"Have you gotten anymore work done as far as memorizing the _Art of War_?" Zhuge Liang asked suddenly.

"You know very well that I haven't, for which I blame you. I hate that book now, for which I also blame you."

"You sure do blame me for a lot of things."

"You have no idea," Zhou Yu sighed. It was true too. Even if he tried to make a list of the things he blamed Zhuge Liang for, he doubted he could. There were just far too many, even he couldn't list them all out.


	45. Chapter 45

Woot! A new chapter! You all have various people to thank for this. For one, Clarinet updated Rewriting History three times in a row and after that I could hardly sit here and not update. There are also various others who have revived my interest in Dynasty Warriors, so they are to thank as well.

Oh! And this chapter should bring this story up to 50,000 words! Woot!

Chapter 45

Zhou Yu glared across the chess board at Zhuge Liang. He _knew_ his rival knew how to be discreet. The fact that Zhuge Liang knew how to be discreet wasn't something that anyone could question; it was just something a person knew. Yet, for some reason, the Shu strategist had delighted in constantly making small references to their new-found feelings, if that's even what they were. Sima Yi was in the room for crying out loud! It irked Zhou Yu to no end; he did _not_ want Wei's strategist finding out about this.

"That's check again," Zhuge Liang remarked, looking at Zhou Yu expectantly. Their game had nearly been over for a short while now, but Zhou Yu had continued to evade a loss. He knew he would lose. It really wouldn't take his rival all that long to catch him, but it went against his nature to actually tip his king over in surrender, whether or not he would lose in the end.

"Not-check," the Wu strategist murmured, moving one of his last few pieces.

"Check-mate." Zhuge Liang shook his head. "I had thought I had you at one point, I didn't think it would last so long."

"We've been playing quite often for the past week, you can't have thought I wouldn't change my style as we went," Zhou Yu said.

"You could probably beat Sima Yi now," the comment came with a glance in the Wei strategist's direction. It was obviously intended to spark a fight.

Sima Yi looked down at the book in hands, obviously wanting to spout a retort. At last he said casually, "I doubt that."

"I am sure you do," Zhou Yu said, not bothering to contest the issue. He'd learned enough times with Zhuge Liang that arguing about something that could only be settled with actions would do no good. Especially since Sima Yi was just as stubborn as he was.

Eventually Wei's strategist left, leaving the two remaining alone together. Zhou Yu sighed. It really wasn't something he actually wanted to talk about, but he knew it was necessary. Finally, he spoke up, "I don't know if you've been avoiding the issue purposely, but you're going to discuss this with me."

"And what is that?" Shu's strategist asked, voice serious, yet innocent.

"Whatever feelings we have for each other beyond fellow strategists aside, what are we going to do when Shu and Wei leave? If our countries end up going to war against each other again, how do you think it will turn out?" It was hard for Zhou Yu to ask, but he needed to find out. Deep down he knew that he would never be able to beat Zhuge Liang unless Wu already had a great advantage over Shu, one that they did not have at the moment. Accepting that meant that he also knew he had to find a way to join forces with Zhuge Liang, but at the same time…what if it didn't work?

"I do not think you should so easily brush aside these feelings. Whether you care to admit to it or not, they are there," Zhuge Liang told him firmly. "You can't imagine I would just destroy you without…" The look on his rival's face told Zhuge Liang everything he needed to know.

Zhou Yu knew he had let his emotions get to him too much. Shaking his head, he forced his face back into a calm mask. "I may see you more clearly than I used to, but some things have always been clear to me. You would not choose me over the kingdom of Shu and your Lord even if we did become emotionally involved. Wu is stronger than Shu, but with your genius…"

Zhuge Liang was silent for a while. Zhou Yu was glad that the man was taking this seriously, much as it pained him to have to bring this out in the open. "If we work together instead of against each other, I think we can form a permanent alliance between our two nations."

The Wu strategist thought about this. Before he had never considered this an option. The thought of becoming allies with Zhuge Liang had made him sick to his stomach. Yet, if they truly were not enemies anymore, then they could pull it off. How could he know if they would never start fighting again, though? Part of him said that it would never happen. However, the more logical side of him assured him that it was rare for relationships to truly be permanent. Any feelings that they may have for each other would never be enough unless they could convince their lords… Wait a minute.

"Lord Sun Jian already wants Wu and Shu to be allies," Zhou Yu told the other strategist. "It is possible for us to ally our two countries."

"I had thought that would be an issue, what makes you think your lord would want an alliance?"

"If he did not, he would never have cared so much about me killing you. Unless we go back to the theory that he hates my guts."

"I do not think so," Zhuge Liang said with a hint of amusement. "Defeating Wei would be difficult even together, but I believe we could manage it with Lu Xun and Pang Tong working with us. Sima Yi will go mad," the strategist added with a smirk.

They spent much of the rest of the day discussing their future plans to defeat Wei and how they could keep their two kingdoms together. Zhou Yu still felt uneasy, but the feeling went away as they discussed their plan. Zhuge Liang's brilliance didn't bother him nearly so much when the man was working with him instead of against him. Part of his mind told him that was only because he hated losing so much, but he ignored it.

((-))

AN: To all the Wei fan, I'm sorry Wei is not a part of this little alliance, but can you honestly picture any of them, especially Sima Yi and Cao Cao, settling on what they have currently? None of them would be happy until they owned the whole of China. So, while there should be much amusement with them, it is incredibly unlikely that they'll come out of this story with their kingdom intact. Their only chance is really if I just if I end the story before something happens to them. Of course, you never know what may happen between Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu...


	46. Chapter 46

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Okay, I would have had this chapter out almost a week ago if not for ffn's issues. So, huge thanks go out to Clarinet who helped me figure out a way around it. Thank you so so much!

Chapter 46

Zhou Yu woke up the next morning in a surprisingly good mood and left his chambers with a rare smile on his face. It didn't take the Wu strategist long to track down Zhuge Liang just as he was leaving Shu's section of the castle and entering the main area.

The Shu strategist looked at Zhou Yu with a hint of surprise. "Something's put you in a good mood. You haven't decided to just kill me and end all your problems at once have you?" he asked, humor in his voice.

"Luckily enough for your sake, I have not decided that. _Am_ I in a good mood?" Zhou Yu asked in surprise. Part of him had noticed the lack of a _bad_ mood, but he hadn't really consider why. He was feeling pretty good for one of the first times since Wei and Shu had came to Wu.

"Yes." Zhuge Liang did not hesitate and almost immediately after he said this, he closed the distance between them to plant a kiss on Zhou Yu's lips.

It was not until his rival had backed up that Zhou Yu's mind cleared. "Don't do that!" he whispered fiercely. "Not out here!"

Kongming raised an eyebrow.

"Can we at least go to my office?"

"Of course.

"Why is it you don't care if anyone sees?" Zhou Yu asked him in annoyance as they began walking. "Do you have any idea what this would do to us, if people were to find out? I don't want other people to know that we…" Zhou Yu shook his head, not feeling in such a great mood anymore..

"And who exactly is it that you do not want finding out?" Zhuge Liang asked him with a short laugh. "Your friends are loyal enough. Once they determined you had not been brain-washed, they would accept it. The officers of Shu do not particularly care about what I do and my Lord needs me enough that even if he did mind, it would not be a problem."

"I would rather Sima Yi not know, if it's all the same to you," Zhou Yu growled. That was who he was most worried about. Of course, it would be very uncomfortable if any of the Wei officers found out, Zhang He excluded, but Sima Yi would never let Zhou Yu live it down.

Zhuge Liang was silent until they reached their destination, his face not as amused as before. They entered Zhou Yu's office, the Wu strategist shutting the door behind them and locking it.

"Are you embarrassed of us?" Kongming asked.

"I would hardly call us an 'us'," Zhou Yu muttered. "It's not that I think there's anything wrong with it. I know my friends would accept it once they got over the shock. It's just…Sima Yi," Zhou Yu shuddered. "He'll laugh at me."

"Why do you care so much what other people think of you?" Zhuge Liang asked, annoyance in his voice.

"I don't care what he thinks of me, I care what he _says_ to me," Zhou Yu snapped. "And I'm not about to sit here while he laughs about it. I don't get how you would be able to just sit there and take it. Then again, you don't care what anyone thinks," he added bitterly.

Zhuge Liang had _never_ cared what others thought of him. It had always annoyed Zhou Yu and brought him to anger before. He felt some of that anger now, but more than that, he felt a bit of sadness; this conversation had reminded him of the fact that his rival was nearly impossible to faze. It was as if he cared about no one but himself and his kingdom. Did he care about Zhou Yu? The Wu strategist had a hard time believing that his rival could respect anyone besides his own lord and maybe his wife. He met Kongming's eyes, gaze firm.

Shu's strategist kept his eyes on Zhou Yu's, though his mind was working quickly. It was true, he had never before cared what the other strategist thought of him. Was it worth being honest with the other man? Looking into that fiery gaze, he knew that there was no way he couldn't be honest at this point. They were getting emotionally involved and for men in their positions _any_ emotional attachment was a big deal. This was something that had to be talked about before they got any more involved.

"It's true…I care about the opinion of few. There are not many people whose opinions I value enough to also care what they think. For those whose opinions I do value, I care very greatly what they think of me," Zhuge Liang finally admitted. Looking at Zhou Yu's face, he saw disbelief. It was hard for him to talk about what he was feeling with anyone who was not his wife, but he wanted Zhou Yu to trust him. "I care what My Lord thinks about me. I care what Yue Ying thinks. I care what Pang Tong thinks and Guan Yu and Zhao Yun. …I care what you think."

Zhou Yu was surprised at the confession and he though the other man was sincere. Still, he was unsure. "You didn't used to."

"…I know, but I do now."

"Why the change?" Before, Kongming had enjoyed Zhou Yu's anger, done what he could to bring it out. Zhou Yu wanted to know what had caused the change.

"I guess, as you started seeing me more clearly, I started to see you. I've always found you interesting, but it was only recently that I saw you more than as an enemy that could be used." Zhuge Liang shook his head.

"Thank you." Zhou Yu said. He didn't need to say what the thanks were for; they both knew what it meant for Kongming to be honest with him.

"I believe I owe it to you," Zhuge Liang told him. "I will be more cautious about our relationship, but I will not go out of my way to hide it."

Zhou Yu smiled. Swiftly closing the distance between he and his rival, he engaged them in the first kiss he had started himself. Before it had always been Zhuge Liang to kiss him, but this time, it was he who kissed his rival.

This was definitely the next step in their ongoing relationship. Kongming smirked and deepened the kiss.

AN: I was wondering was people would think if I did an outtakes fic. It wouldn't have its own plot, it would just be a place for me to store all the more yoai sections of this fic that I haven't bothered to write because I promised it wouldn't get too detailed. If enough people want me to, then I will.


	47. Chapter 47

Another new chapter! I'm not entirely sure how much I like this one, but I wanted to fit it in somehwere, so now seemed like a good time.

Chapter 47

It was some time after their conversation in Zhou Yu's office that he and Zhuge Liang found themselves walking outside. They'd been spending so much time inside lately, that Zhou Yu had suggested they get out of the castle. Being indoors didn't really bother the Shu strategist, but he knew that Wu's head strategist could only take so much of being cooped up.

There was something Kongming wanted to say to Zhou Yu and he was only waiting for the right opportunity. "Zhou Yu," he got the other man's attention once they were far enough away from others. "I'm ending your time serving me now."

Zhou Yu stared at him in mild confusion. That had not been something he'd been expecting, not for a long time.

In reply to the look he was being given, Kongming said, "I think we can both agree that it's basically pointless now. I haven't ordered you to do anything for the past few days and memorizing that book is a waste of your time."

Raising his eyebrows in mockery of the look his rival usually gave him, Zhou Yu said, "I'd have thought you'd want to keep that for leverage if you ever needed it in the future."

Kongming smirked, recognizing the attitude, "I hardly need that to get you to do what I want."

"Is that so?"

"It is," the Shu strategist answered, not bothering to elaborate. "Besides, I have far more things I'd like to do with you than watch you read."

"And what might those things be?"

Zhou Yu wondered how he had so easily slipped into this attitude, which would have seemed so foreign to him only a week ago. A week ago, the thought of acting like this with his rival would have made him physically ill, but now it came almost easily. While he still couldn't allow himself to fully relax around Zhuge Liang after so many years of hating the man, he was able to enjoy himself. The analytical side of his mind reminded Zhou Yu every once in a while not to forget himself completely, but that side was hard to pay attention to, especially when he was so close to the man he was starting to care more and more about.

They came together in a kiss, locking their arms around each other.

It was only at the sound of multiple gasps, that Zhou Yu sprang back in surprise, literally shoving off of Zhuge Liang who glared at him reproachfully. Head turning to look for the source of the noise, he saw Sun Ce and Lu Xun staring at them in utter shock.

Wu's heir stood there, mouth moving slowly up and down like a fish. It was obvious he wanted to say something, but what to say was completely beyond him. At one point a small noise came out, but died down just as quickly. Lu Xun's face was blank for a moment, before Zhou Yu saw the unmistakable look of someone playing a large series of events over in their mind on the small strategists face. He was obviously looking for any clues over the past week that could have hinted at this.

Looking towards Zhuge Liang, Zhou Yu saw a look of great amusement on the Shu strategist's face as he watched the two newcomers. They were pretty funny looking… Sun Ce at last lifted an arm up and pointed at Zhou Yu.

"Who…are you? What…the hell…did you do to Zhou Yu?" he asked, voice cracking in his complete shock and confusion.

"I can assure you, he is the real Zhou Yu," Zhuge Liang said with a short laugh.

"Stop it, they're going to think you brain-washed me," Zhou Yu snapped at him. "Sun Ce, this is kind of odd and hard to explain…"

"No kidding!" the Wu heir yelped. "I mean…you hate Zhuge Liang! You hate him! I…I don't even get this!"

Sun Ce was the only person besides his wife and Zhuge Liang, of course, who knew that he wasn't interested in women in a sexual way. Zhou Yu thanked the gods that his best friend did know, or this would be even harder to explain, besides the fact that he was supposed to hate Zhuge Liang.

"Look Sun Ce, I don't really know why either. It's hard to understand, but…I don't really hate him anymore. If I find a way to explain it, I'll let you know."

Sun Ce nodded, "Alright."

"You can't tell anyone," Zhou Yu added.

"You even have to say that? Of course, I'm not gonna tell anyone," Sun Ce said reassuringly, looking annoyed that Zhou Yu had told him in the first place.

Zhuge Liang walked over to Lu Xun calmly and tapped the small strategist on the head with his feather fan. It was such a strange gesture that Zhou Yu burst out laughing. Lu Xun's face cleared up instantly, as if he'd been asleep and only just woke up.

"I didn't even know you were…" he trailed off looking and Zhou Yu. "And…with Zhuge Liang. I mean, I've been with you guys together for more than a week and I only just now…"

Zhou Yu took pity on his friend and tried to explain it as best he could.

"That's why you've been spending so much time alone together," Lu Xun realized, much less confused now that he had found a connection. "And the other day when you were so distracted…"

"That's what was wrong?" Sun Ce yelped. "We were all worried something really bad was wrong."

"You don't consider this bad?" Zhou Yu asked in surprise.

"No, not really," Lu Xun answered for Sun Ce. "This means that you're not going to be in such a bad mood all the time."

Things were silent for a minute after that as they stood there awkwardly.

Lu Xun laughed, "Uh…we'll leave you two alone now." Just as he and Sun Ce were walking away, the short strategist glanced back over his shoulder, "You had better tell me what you're planning to do with Wei before you get started. I'm a Wu strategist too, you know."

"Of course," Zhou Yu nodded. Lu Xun grinned and left with Sun Ce to do whatever it was they'd been doing before. Probably some sort of strange game with Gan Ning and Ling Tong, Zhou Yu guessed. Zhou Yu wondered if his two friends were really so accepting, or if they were just in too much shock to say more. While he was confident that they would remain silent about it, he'd probably need to talk with them again.

"He picked up on that rather fast," Zhuge Liang remarked.

"Well, it would be rather obvious if you knew that we no longer hated each other…"

Kongming stared after them for a minute before turning back to Zhou Yu. "Where were we?"

AN: Anymore opinions on the outtakes fic would be welcome. I don't really feel like spending too much time on it if only two or three people are going to read it (coughFoxyandKisakicough).


	48. Chapter 48

What is this? An update? That's simply not possible. WRONG! Well, here's a chapter for you. I must warn you, the writing's a bit off since I'm not used to writing this story anymore, but I think if I start working on it again then the writing should improve very quickly. I'm giving a shout-out to my friend Foxy who guilt-tripped/inspired me to work on this more.

Chapter 48

It had been several days since Sun Ce and Lu Xun had found out about Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu. At first everything had been moving along smoothly, but things were getting progressively worse. The tension in the castle was thick and it was obvious something would have to break soon. Only a day ago, Cao Cao had gotten in a fight with Sun Jian and Liu Bei. Everyone had been shocked that Wei's leader did not pack up immediately, but they all knew it was only a matter of time.

This was seen as both a good thing and a bad thing to all those involved. Wei's officers were eager to leave the kingdom, despite becoming almost-friends with many of those in Shu and Wu. Their rivalry had run very deep for a very long time and had actually seemed to increase from time spent together. To those wishing for peace, however, it seemed like they were on the verge of a catastrophe.

So, it was with this situation in mind, that the two lead strategists of Shu and Wu sat in the library, discussing the situation.

"We can only be glad our own lords remain friendly," Zhou Yu said.

Zhuge Liang nodded. "It was inevitable Cao Cao would not remain civil for long. His hatred for My Lord is too great. Not to mention, I suspect Sima Yi has been egging him on."

"Sima Yi's been egging everyone on," Zhou Yu laughed. "I think it's a part of his 'Take Over the World Plan'."

"I do not have a take over the world plan," a voice said hotly. Sima Yi stood in the doorway to the library, looking even more peeved than usual.

"I'm sorry, world domination is what I meant to say," the Wu strategist amended.

"You shouldn't speak of such things lightly, Zhou Yu," Zhuge Liang chastised. "You know Sima Yi would prefer to think that we don't know of his plans to kill us all in your sleep."

"You'd be _lucky_ if I killed you in your sleep!" the Wei strategist warned, voice rising in volume.

Zhou Yu smiled and shrugged innocently. "What's got you in such a bad mood? Last I heard, you were having fun starting trouble among your own ranks. A real fight broke out in the training grounds. Surely that is cause for you celebration…"

Sima Yi narrowed his eyes in suspicious anger at Zhou Yu. "You've been spending too much time with _him_. You're even starting to _sound_ like him." When the Wu strategist merely frowned, Sima Yi seemed more output. "_Someone_ convinced my lord that it would be in his best interest to keep up good relations with Wu and Shu for the time being," the Wei strategist announced furiously, giving up the act of pretending he wasn't out to break up the peace. From the tone of his voice, it was evident that he knew exactly who that someone was and didn't like them one bit.

"I suppose that means you'll be staying here longer," Zhuge Liang guessed.

"Yes! And I don't want to hear another word about it! It's bad enough having to be in this castle when only a fool would think our kingdoms can get along, but having you here makes it worse. _And_ you're corrupting Zhou Yu. He's like a less-intelligent version of you!" the Wei strategist shrieked, seeming to have finally had enough.

A furious growl of anger could be heard as Zhou Yu leapt to his feet, enraged. While he supposed he had accepted the fact that Zhuge Liang was a better strategist than he, Zhou Yu would never stand around and let Sima Yi, of all people, insult him.

"This coming from you?" the Wu strategist snapped. "You're hardly one to talk, considering you've failed as often as I have against him."

"Ah yes, but I came closest to winning," Wei's head strategist retorted. "Right, Zhuge Liang?"

The Sleeping Dragon sighed and got to his feet as well. "I really don't think it matters," he admitted, shooting a glance towards Zhou Yu that did not go unnoticed by the Wei strategist.

"I think it does," Sima Yi argued. "Whoever's come the closet is the one who came the closest to outsmarting him. It's a great way to measure."

"If you came so close to beating him, how is it that you never actually managed to?" Zhou Yu hissed.

"I should ask you, how is it that you've never even come close to beating him?" asked the Wei strategist. "How is it that of all the times you've ever faced him, you never even came close to beating him?"

The swordsman growled, placed a hand on the hilt of the weapon attached to his waist.

"Zhou Yu, calm down. Sima Yi's just upset because his plans are once again falling apart in front of his eyes," Zhuge Liang said with a smirk.

Sima Yi looked about ready to shout something else before pausing. A look of horror mixed with amusement suddenly crossed his face. "Are you two actually getting along?" he asked dramatically. "A moment ago you refused to answer me because it would put him down and now you're trying to keep us from fighting." His eyes shot over to Zhou Yu. "Hate him forever, huh? I thought you could never trust him. After all the times he embarrassed you. Purposely, might I add. You go ahead and befriend him the second it's convenient for your kingdom."

"I'm not friends with him!" Zhou Yu exclaimed immediately. "In case you've forgotten, I have to stay with him. It's not like I have a choice." It was a lie and one Zhou Yu instantly felt bad for telling.

Zhuge Liang stepped forward, ignoring Zhou Yu's presence beside him. "Who was it you said changed your lord's mind, Sima Yi?"

The Wei strategist frowned suddenly, taken out of the shock of his latest discovery. "I refuse to speak his name."

"He is so bad, yet you've gone and left him alone with your lord to convince him of other things. Are you sure this person agrees with you on everything else?"

Horror crossed the Wei strategist's face and Sima Yi disappeared, door slamming shut behind him.

"I'm sorry," Zhou Yu muttered, refusing to meet Zhuge Liang's gaze. It had been instinct that told him to lie to the Wei strategist, but he knew it had upset the Sleeping Dragon without even looking at him. Zhuge Liang had made him promise that he wouldn't go out of his way to hide their friendship, if not their relationship. Zhou Yu had broken that deal and he felt bad for it. Just because Sima Yi thought Zhou Yu had changed his mind to help his kingdom didn't mean it was true and letting the Wei strategist bother him with it would earn him no points with anyone.

"Make it up to me."

((-))

AN: Now, to liven up my return, I've got a contest for you. I want you guys to guess who it was that convinced Cao Cao that keeping a good relationship with the other two kingdoms was a good idea. The first person to get it right will have a DW oneshot written for them. Plot of their choice, though I'd prefer if it was something in line with my style. HINT: This person may have shown up in DW5.


	49. Chapter 49

This can't be! Another chapter? What is the world coming to! Anyways, Toxic-Chocolate guessed who the person was in the previous chapter, so I should have her oneshot up within a week. It was Guo Jia. He may make an appearance later on, depending on what happens.

Chapter 49

"So, you and he are friends now?" Sun Ce asked for what was perhaps the hundredth time since he and Lu Xun had caught Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang making out. While it had been several days since they'd found out about this development, this was the first time the three had really been able to sit down and talk about it for real. The three of them were in one of the private studies with two parallel couches facing each other, Zhou Yu in one and Sun Ce and Lu Xun in the other.

Zhou Yu sighed. Normally, he'd have refused to answer simply because his best friend had asked the question so many times, but in this case he knew he couldn't. "I guess you could call it that," he replied. "I mean, we get along now and of course we.."

"Make out frequently," Lu Xun finished for him with an odd smile.

"Yeah, you do that. I don't get it. You've always been really careful about who you get involved with. I can only think of two or three people in the entire time since I've known you," the Wu heir said. He screwed his face up, trying to remember if there had been any others he could have missed. "You hate…hated Zhuge Liang for such a long time. How could you even trust him?"

"It's hard to explain, Sun Ce. I just…I think he might be for real this time," the Wu strategist answered, feeling his chest constrict at the thought. He'd known having this talk would be difficult, but it was difficult for none of the reasons he'd thought it would be.

"Zhou Yu, I know you. Don't underestimate me, okay? I've known you for longer than I've known anyone. The kind of hate you felt for him doesn't just go away. No jokes, okay?" It was one of the only times Zhou Yu had ever heard his friend so serious and it struck a cord with the swordsman. "I've never seen you in so much pain before than those times when you were helpless to beat him. I'm not trying to rub it in, but everything he did was to embarrass and destroy you. You can't tell me that you're okay now. You can't. I'm not stupid, Zhou Yu."

The Wu strategist kept his eyes locked with Sun Ce's, feeling that his friend deserved it. Still, he couldn't help the terrible clenching of his gut at what Sun Ce said. His best friend was absolutely right, of course, but it was something Zhou Yu had been trying to push out of his mind. He sighed. "You're right. I guess it does still hurt…a lot, really. Only, he's different now. Not in the way he talks really, or how he treats the people around him, but something's different. It's like the look in his eyes when he looks at me is so drastically different than it was before."

"Different how?" Lu Xun asked, tilting his head slightly. He had been relatively quiet throughout the conversation, letting Sun Ce ask most of the questions.

"It's like he finally recognizes me now. Before it was always like I was just an enemy, someone who he could easily defeat without much thought. Now, it's like he sees me."

They were silent for a while. Sun Ce seemed to be taking this in and was, surprisingly, nodding. The Wu heir knew his best friend could take care of himself and if Zhou Yu really thought it was worth being with Zhuge Liang, then he wouldn't stop him.

"If Wu and Shu became enemies…" Lu Xun spoke up again, but trailed off.

"They won't," Zhou Yu told him firmly.

"But if they do…"

"He would choose Shu," came the response. "I know that. I cannot hate him for it, Lu Xun. I would choose Wu. That's just how it is. I've accepted that and I'm not afraid of what could happen."

This seemed to be the right response and both of his friends grinned. Their worries had been allayed and Zhou Yu couldn't help feeling better too. He knew there were a lot of risks with him getting involved with Zhuge Liang, most obvious of which was what would happen if their kingdoms went to war. Another worry he had was what would happen to their kingdoms if they allied and he and Zhuge Liang were no longer together. Still, he thought that maybe they could pull it off. There were some things about being with and talking to Zhuge Liang that made him feel amazing and made it all worth it to try.

"So, you want to hear what's been going on since you've been spending so much time with Zhuge Liang?" Sun Ce asked excitedly.

"Tell me," Zhou Yu said, knowing his friend would do so whether he wanted to know or not.

"Well, you know how everyone's been sparring together since the other kingdoms got here?"

"Yeah," the strategist answered with a wry smirk.

"Xiahou Dun beat up Cao Pi!" Sun Ce exclaimed excitedly. "It was so awesome! He got it so bad we thought he was going to cry. I've never liked One-Eye so much!"

Zhou Yu chuckled, remembering his friend's problems with the Wei heir. "Why did they fight?"

"Who cares?"

"Cao Pi's been driving the Wei officers almost as crazy as Sun Ce," Lu Xun answered. "I think Xiahou Dun just finally snapped. They got into some kind of fight, with Cao Pi saying he didn't need any bodyguard to protect him and, well, you know how he is. Next thing they're in the middle of the sparring grounds. Xiahou Dun had turned his sword over in his hand to hit Cao Pi with the dull side. It was pretty interesting."

"We found out earlier that Cao Cao found the whole thing funny," Sun Ce added. "Even his dad laughed!"

They spent several hours together, with Sun Ce and Lu Xun regaling Zhou Yu with every minute detail they could of what had been going on lately. There were quite a few things the strategist had already known about, but he sensed that his friends missed him and did his best to have fun with them. Things had certainly been happening since he and Zhuge Liang had been spending all their time together. Zhou Yu knew that as soon as he saw the Shu strategist again, they needed to decide what their next course of action was concerning the fate of their kingdoms. After all, talking to Sima Yi earlier that day had told him things could not stay as they were for very long.

AN: Blah, that chapter was more interesting to write than I think it is to read T.T Anyways, for anyone who's wondering, Zhuge Liang is having his own doubts about their situation to, which I may or may not address depending on how I feel next time I update. Oh, and does anyone have any requests for characters they'd like to appear/appear more in the story. I want to get more involvement from other characters, but I've been having a hard time just picking ones to stick in XD


End file.
